Teen Blues
by TamashaToko
Summary: SEQUEL TO BABY BLUES: Three years ago Kagome and Sesshoumaru were seperated and right after they admitted they loved each other. Now they are back and must face more challenges and deal with raising their three teenaged children. Finished
1. Kagome's Past

Chapter 1

Kagome's Past

Sleeping was a hard thing to do. It wasn't because she was never tired or just couldn't sleep. That part was easy. After all staying awake was a hard thing to do after working two part time jobs everyday during the week. It was the strange dreams that she had that bugged her. When she slept all she could see was her sitting on the edge of a familiar well and then a blue light engulfing her, well that part didn't come until after a warm fuzzy feeling went over her whole body. The feeling she got after a kiss.

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night for the second time that week. It didn't bother her that much it was almost time for her to get ready for her second job that took place at that hour. She had the dream again. The dream about her leaving a happy life behind to save the life of her son. Kagome sighed as she thought about it. The dream happened in the exact order as it did in real life.

First she had experienced her first and wonderful kiss from the one she thought she would spend the rest of her life with and then he let go of her and everything went bad. She had returned to her home the Higurashi shrine and tried to the best of her ability to explain what had happened to family. She had to explain that thanks to a curse that was casted from her crush's dead love she had become pregnant by a full dog youkai and ended up giving birth to three hanyou's by the time the curse had ended. Her whole family had believed her, but that soon didn't matter because weeks later her grandfather had died of a heart attack followed by the burning of her home which resulted in her mother's death. Her brother Souta had moved in with some relatives, but she couldn't. She knew she could never explain to anyone about how she gave birth to a son with silver hair dog-ears. So instead of dealing with that and trying to find someone to move in with she decided to just get a job and try and support both her and her son after she dropped out of school and got two jobs.

That was where the dreams kept ending. Right here in her run down apartment with only one bedroom that she had given to her son. That was why she was sleeping on a couch that took up most of the living room and it was freezing. The dream started to fade away from her mind as she stood up and discovered the real reason she had probably awoken in the middle of the night. It was pretty hard to sleep when there was Linkin Park and Nirvana music blasting in her ears.

"Koinu shut that off and go to sleep!" Kagome yelled hoping her voice was heard over the music.

Finally all went back to being silent and Kagome assumed that son of hers was in bed waiting for her to leave so he could just do it again. Kagome just shook her head as she changed her clothes into something suitable for work. She didn't care that he blasted the music the way he did, they were the only ones who lived in this apartment building's horrible conditions anyways. It was just he had to be home schooled and she didn't want him sleeping while she needed to teach him.

It probably would have been easier just to send him off to a private school, but that meant someone eventually discovering his claws, fangs, and dog ears. It was safer this way, but a lot harder. She had to always change the things she was teaching him. He was learning and growing way too fast. Koinu was now a young man with long silver hair that reached his shoulders. Too bad society would never accept him or Kagome would have to fight off girls with a wooden stick to keep them away from him. Oh well he was way too young for relationships anyways. And she wasn't just saying that because she was a strict parent or anything, he really was young. After all today had been his third birthday but yet he looked like a sixteen year old.

After Kagome grabbed her purse to make her way out she turned around and headed the opposite direction. She had only gotten home a few hours ago from her first job and the first thing she did was go to sleep. She hated herself for it. She had really wanted to spend some time with her son on his birthday, but it was hard when she only came home twice a day. Once for about half an hour which was time she used to help Koinu on his studies and then after her first job she was only home for four hours and she needed that time to sleep.

"Koinu," she said when she opened up his bedroom door and entered his room.

Of course just like she protected he was sitting in his bed as though he was eagerly awaiting something. Koinu just crossed his arms and gave her the innocent look while twitching his ears.

"I know I know," Koinu replied, "I should go to bed so I am not tired when I am studying tomorrow."

"If you know then why must you continue to do it?" asked Kagome as she sat down next to him on the bed giving him the motherly look.

Even though Kagome played the role of a strict mother she did not look a thing like it. Kagome Higurashi was the hottest woman in the downtown era and she was only eighteen. The only problem was no matter who asked her out or wanted anything to do with her she always turned them down. She was even once loved by Hojo who now owned half of Tokyo and was filthy rich, but she also turned him down even though they had known each other since middle school. No one would have guessed it was because of the strange looking mark on her neck.

"I didn't come in to scowled you this time though," Kagome told her son as she hugged him, "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Mom," whined Koinu as he fought his way from his mother's grip, "you don't need to hold me like that anymore I am not a little kid."

"Your still as cute as one," She giggled as she put her fingers over Koinu's small ears and began to play with them, "and last time I checked three wasn't that old."

"Mom cut it out," Koinu growled, "and it is past midnight its not my birthday anymore. Anyways you said I was considered a sixteen year old."

"Well then maybe you should act like one. So did you like the presents I got you."

Koinu looked at the box that held his new precious valuables that he found before his mother went to sleep earlier. She had gotten him two new heavy metal cds, some concert shirts, new shoes that had a cool checker design on it, and a new wallet with a chain.

"You really shouldn't have gotten me all of this stuff mom," Koinu told her, "I know you were saving up so we could move into a better apartment and I found a note under the door that said you were behind on rent."

"Trust me our savings are just fine. I used the rent money to go shopping. A better home can be your Christmas present for when it starts getting cold. I need to go off to work now so be good."

"I will mom."

"That's my boy. There are ramen noodles in the cupboard you will have use the microwave to heat up some water, I have to go and turn the heat back on today which means our lessons will be cut short."

With that Kagome headed out of her run down home to go to work. She had to go manage a crappy motel only a block away that had a twenty-four hour office. It wasn't that hard or long as most jobs were. She just had to sit around in an office until nine o' clock in the morning and wait for customers which never came. After work was when she took care of all her errands such as paying bills, grocery shopping, and usually she had half hour free after that and she used it all for Koinu's education. Then soon after she would have to go work her other job that lasted all day was being a waitress at a diner that was also not very high-class. Thank god for Koinu or Kagome would have considered her life a living hell.

Koinu was a good kid even though he tried to thank of himself as a punk. He always had a way of staying calm no matter what. They were poor and always on the brink of being homeless, but Koinu just stayed calm and tried to make a solution to everything instead of complaining like most children would do. Like once they had a TV, but she was a little late on paying the bills so she had to pawn it off. Koinu didn't complain at all, instead he just flipped on the old boom box and got a really good interest in music, epically rock. He must have got that type of attitude from his father.

Koinu would never know that. Koinu never even questioned or asked whom his father was and that Kagome was thankful for. There were many things her son did not know. He didn't even know he was a hanyou he just believed that all male humans had dog-ears and he looked exactly like everyone else. It killed her to keep all these secrets from him, but she didn't want him going out one day and accidentally telling someone he was a hanyou or that would be it for him. So instead she just kept his existence as a secret from society. That was why nobody could figure out why she was so poor. None of them realized she was supporting a child. If only he had never gotten involved with everything that went on three years ago that way he could have lived with his father. She really badly wanted to tell Koinu about his past, and about how he wasn't alone in the world since he had two siblings and a stepsister. She never knew how she would work in the part of the story that said they were all dead because they were alive five hundred years ago. It was better to just have Koinu clueless.

Kagome looked around being very alert as she went down State Street. It was the worst street in all of Tokyo. Daily there were rapes, drug deals, mugging, and murders. It was also the street where Kagome had to work at during night hours. It was easy, but not the safest job. She had already had a gun waved in her face during a robbery three times in the last year. And while she sat in an office all day in an office for a few hours doing nothing other woman were using the rooms for their personal jobs. Kagome had been told many many times mostly by drunken men that she would be a great prostitute. They had even offered her a large sum of money for just one night that she could have used. She refused of course. She wouldn't do stuff like that when she had a son at home. Not to mention it was dangerous and she wanted to keep her virginity. Yeah that sounded weird she was a virgin but yet she had not only one, but three children.

The silence of the night was broken when Kagome heard a female voice, "Miss. Higurashi."

Kagome turned around and faced a red headed who was probably just two years older then her. It was Sakura, the only friend Kagome had since she dropped out of school. Unfortunately she also worked for the electric company and she always had to tell Kagome over and over again to pay her bills. Seeing as how she was just called 'Miss. Higurashi' it involved the bill she hadn't paid in awhile.

"Sakura what are you doing out here this late?" Kagome asked.

"To catch you before you went to work," Sakura said while trying to catch her breath proving she ran all the way there, "I tried to keep buying you time but we need you to pay up at least fifty dollars by day break or were shutting off all the power in your home."

Kagome processed all of this in her head. She couldn't have the power shut off today. Koinu would be all alone in the dark with not even the loud music from his radio to keep him company and he wouldn't be able to prepare anything to eat with out the microwave. The last thing she wanted to do was to allow her son to starve.

"Can you wait here for twenty minutes," pleaded Kagome, "I have a little time to spare before work."

"Okay Kagome but only twenty minutes. I have to children to take care of you know."

"I promise I will be back. I just need to run home and then see Diablo."

"Just hurry. I don't want to stay on this street for too long."

"I don't blame you. I will be right back though."

Sakura shook her head as she watched her friend run off. She just didn't understand how someone as someone as sweet and innocent as Kagome Higurashi could end up stuck in such a horrible position. She didn't see how Kagome could ever escape from it either. She never finished school so her job options were limited and she would never make enough money to get out either at the rate she was making money. The only other choice was to get Kagome a working man to help support her, but that wasn't working either. Every time she took Kagome out of a night and introduced her to several men she never seemed interested at all. Instead she would just look at ground. That didn't make sense.

Koinu covered his ears as he heard the front door slam into the wall after being opened. He right away peered out of his room to make sure it wasn't a burglar or any other bad person. It was just his mom returning home.

"Mom is something wrong?" Koinu asked.

"No everything I just fine," Kagome claimed, "I just forgot something and I thought you were going to bed."

Koinu walked out of his room and followed his mother into the kitchen where she was looking around. Koinu knew what that look on her face meant. She was looking for something to sell to Diablo because she was late on a bill. Diablo was a man who lived in an apartment next door and also owned a pawnshop on State Street. Kagome had made so many trips to his shop she was now one of his favorite customers and free to barge into his house and sell something at any time.

"Take my stereo mom," Koinu all of a sudden said after she gave up on the kitchen and headed towards her bedroom.

"No," she replied, "I am not going to take away your stuff. You need something for entertainment."

"Well maybe we should just go without paying the bill. It is probably something we can do without until your next paycheck."

Kagome turned around and looked at her son. How could he be this way? Didn't he know he wasn't suppose to live like this? Other children lived in places with heat and TVs. Other children didn't have their moms pawn off of everything all the time. Other children weren't half demon and could easily go to public school and have friends.

"Koinu," Kagome whispered as she hugged her son while a few tears came to her eyes, "I am so sorry."

"Sorry," stated Koinu, "for what?"

"For being a bad mother."

"Don't say that. Obviously you're just a bad money maker, you're trying to make everything work."

"I am sick of trying. I want you to have a good life."

"Mom will you stop it before you make me say something I might regret."

"Say whatever you want too. I don't care."

"Okay then I believe I will have a good life as long as your alive and with me."

Kagome pondered what he just said. What if she died? What would happen? Nobody knew about his existence, and if they did find out how would they treat the teenaged hanyou? There was always one option that Kagome made avaible for him if anything like that had ever happened. There was a note in the living room under the couch for him to find. It told him to leave the apartment right away and run to where his grandma's house use to be. It was easy to find even though the whole Higurashi shrine had been burnt down. It was just a patch of dirt by a shed that contained a well.

It was the well from what Kagome preferred to call a dream. It was the bone eater's well and Koinu was to climb into it if anything ever happened to her. She was once told in her dream that only her and anyone with dog youkai blood could pass through. Through to the feudal era. To where Koinu's father was.

Koinu fought out of Kagome's iron grip and looked around. She needed to hurry up or she would be late to work so he had to help her. Nothing was turning up. His mother had already pawned off everything grandma left for her. Koinu even got on his arms and looked under the bed. There was a sock, a small tin Altoid box with a dent in the corner, and a photo album. Koinu reached for the mint box maybe hoping to find something in it.

"Hey mom maybe you should just relax and have a mint," he told her as he presented the Altoid container.

Faster then he could blink she snatched the can out of his hands. This was the answer to her current problem. She opened it and looked at the necklace with the sapphire on it. It was the jewel the man from the dream gave her before she left, the man who was Koinu's father. It would kill her to pawn this off, it was all she had left to remember the dream well except for Koinu, but sadly he only brought back sad memories. Still the sapphire would probably bring in some good money. She could not only pay the electric bill, but maybe get a huge stock of groceries, by a TV, move into a better apartment and have a lot of money left over to spare along with some she had already been saving from her hotel job.

"What is that mom?" Koinu asked when he laid eyes upon the jewel and then focused in on the words engraved on the clasp, "Who is Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome looked down at her son sadly again. It killed her to hear him ask that. He didn't know who was Sesshoumaru. In her dream everyone knew him as the lord of the Western Lands, she knew him as someone who got inconvienced because of a curse placed on her, Koinu **should** have known that he was his father. Hard to believe that the Lady and Heir of the Western Lands were living in a run down apartment with hardly any money or food. That's what made her think everything before was all a dream. It wasn't a dream though, it was her past.

"It doesn't matter who he is anymore Koinu," Kagome continued as she removed the sapphire from the chain only wanting to pawn the rock off, "it is just someone from along time ago."

"Sounds like an ex boyfriend," Koinu mocked.

"_More like my mate," _Kagome said in her head before replying, "you could say that. I will be back I need to make a trip."

"Hey mom I got another question."

"And what is that?"

"Whets a hanyou?"

Kagome looked at him with sad eyes once more. How had he ended up hearing that word? Did he suspect he was different? Kagome had always planned to tell him one day, just not when he was three. Was this the question all half-breeds ended up asking?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered thinking about how he had been bullied.

"Hold on, you know Inuyasha?"

"What!?"

"He is some kid I met not to long ago. He told me that I was a hanyou and he was too."

Kagome wanted to scold him for ever having any interaction with someone outside the apartment, but she couldn't after hearing this, "when did you meet this Inuyasha?"

"Yesterday. I didn't tell you because I thought you would be mad. He looked a lot like me so I thought it wouldn't be a problem. Same age too, well I mean we are both considered sixteen years old, he is really a lot older though. He dropped off some package. Its in the closet."

Kagome rushed to the closet trying to figure out what this so called package was. Was this all a dream? A hanyou came knocking on the door saying his name was Inuyasha and he looked like Koinu. It couldn't be, could it? Inuyasha died along time ago though didn't he? Kikyo took his soul to hell and there was soupposly a demon form of him walking around.

"This guy was strange though mom," Koinu continued as they walked to the closet, "I asked him if he wanted to meet you, and he said he couldn't, he said he could accidentally kill you."

It had to be the Inuyasha she knew and once upon a time fell in love with. She had heard that youkai Inuyasha was created by Naraku to kill her. Was this Inuyasha wanting to kill her also, but then why did he drop off something and warn Koinu? She opened up the closet and there she saw it. The thing that caused her and Sesshoumaru to meet for the first time.

"The Tetsusaiga," Kagome said under her breath as she picked up the sword that was sheathed, "what's this?"

There was a note on the hilt. It had been tied on by a strange kind of twine. A twine that appeared to be ancient. It was from the feudal meaning this really had to be someone from then that brought the sword here. Quickly she untied it.

Mother- 

_I hope somehow this letter reaches you. We have never meet before, and I wish we could have and maybe we will if you get this. My father told me you were from the future and you had the ability to come back, but you couldn't because of my older brother. Well you can mom and Koinu will be okay. That sapphire father gave you, he looked into it and it turns out he stole it from some mystic demons. That sapphire is a curse deflector. You go through the well and Koinu's life will not be hurt. You and Koinu must get here. Naraku has killed father and Tsuin is horribly sick. I know what time you're from and if you get this at the right time you should be able to help us. We need Koinu here and your help. You can help change the future. Please come back._

_Love, _

_Miyori_

It was from Miyori. Her daughter and Koinu's sister. This was not a good note at all, but she couldn't help but feel fuzzy when she read the end part that said 'love Miyori.' She had to snap back into reality though. Some things didn't make sense. The last time she checked Naraku was dead, she even watched as Sesshoumaru killed him. And it also wasn't good that her other son was too sick to help out with whatever was going on, and her mate was dead. She needed to go through the well. It was her only choice. Once three years ago she died and Sesshoumaru brought her back to life, if she had a chance to do it for him she would. And if she could go back in time it would be the best thing ever. Koinu could live in the Western Lands with his father and escape this life in this world.

"Koinu we have to do something," Kagome told him, "electricity will go off soon so before then you need to pack up all of your stuff. Well not all of it go lightly. By that I mean everything that isn't electronic. It won't do you no good where were going. You can bring your portable cd player, but if you do you need to bring every battery you have."

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"Were going on a little trip. First we will pack and then I will take the money out of our savings jar and by a nice fancy meal. There I will tell you a few things, you will learn more later."

"That money is for a better home I thought."

"Hopefully I can get you a better home if this works out. Just go and pack now."

They then went to packing and got it done pretty quick. Kagome really didn't have anything except clothes and the necklace Sesshoumaru gave her three years ago. Koinu on the other hand had a few more things. He packed up loads and loads of his clothes, cd player with a lot of batteries, all of his cds which was a lot, a stud for his ear that he pierced awhile ago behind his mothers back, and his lesson books. Before day even broke out Kagome rushed him over to a twenty four hour restaurant where they had the nicest meal Koinu had ever had in his life.

-------------

Koinu looked around as they walked on to the shrine where he use to live for about a year before it burnt down. His mother had'nt told him much during their meal except that he was going to move in with his father. Koinu didn't know what to think. Never had he wanted to ask his mom about his father, he knew how dramtic things like these were, even though he had always wondered. Obvisouly they didn't hate each other that much if she was so willing to go see him.

His mother had also told him that he had a brother and a sister. Miyori and Tsuin were their names. Hopefully they could be like all the siblings he use to see on TV all the time. Maybe they could even trade CDs and things like that.

Kagome didn't know what to think either. She couldn't wait to see her two children again, but there were many things she was worried about. Sesshoumaru for one. They use to be enemies, then somehow she had become his mate and they even somehow fell in love. She didn't want to say that she fell out in love with him, it was just that over the three years they were seperated she wasn't use to his prescence anymore. Would he be the same. Would she be the same to him? How would he react to his son?

Kagome couldn't help but put a smile on her face as she threw their luggage into the well which still stood. Koinu looked at her puzzled but then he soon did the same. She then made sure to grab his hand as she looked at the sapphire around her neck.

"What are we doing mother?"

"Were jumping through this well. The last time I did so was after I got my first kiss from your father. It was also the last time I ever saw him. I couldn't go back because of you. Me and your father will explain later, but now we can go back. And maybe things will be better."

It was after she said that did Kagome lead her son to the edge and they both jumped and watch as a blue light engulfed them just as it did to Kagome three years ago.

------------

That scent. Sesshoumaru looked up into the sky after slaying a few weak demons that dared to interfere with trip to the east. He was heading towards Inuyasha's forest to see the demon slayer and monk. He had heard that the girl named Sango had just given birth and he felt it would be proper to make a visit. That was before a scent attacked his nose.

A scent that he had smelled once upon a time in his past that he perferred to call a dream. Three years ago he tried to kill a girl, fell in love with that girl, and then she dissappeared. He remembered all of it as it was her scent that he could smell. Could Kagome really be here, if she was she would be his and he wouldn't let her get away again.

(End Chapter 1)

AN: Oh right were back everyone. I think I did a pretty good job on this chapter...by the way I like chocolate chip cookies. I thought this was a pretty good place to end, you all remember me don't you? You know the one who likes to make cliff hangers? Oh well here you go I hope you enjoy the sequel.


	2. Sesshoumaru's Future

Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru's future

Why did he allow her to leave three years ago? He should have known that the sapphire he gave her could have easily deflected the curse placed on the well. None of it mattered now though, he could smell her. She had returned, and he would have to get to her fast. Within the passing of three years he and the Eastern Lands have somehow gotten into a war with the Southern Lands. It wasn't an easy war either. Thankfully Miyori and Tsuin were there or the chance of him winning wouldn't be good. And now maybe he would even have his eldest son to assist him. He needed to get them fast though; youkai from the Southern Lands would take great advantage in seeing his mate unprotected.

Sesshoumaru looked through the trees and saw her climbing out of the Bone Eater's Well. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She had changed, but he didn't really mind it. Her body was more developed; well all of it except her loving face which had remained the same. Someone else then came out of the well behind her. Sesshoumaru could have easily mistaken her companion for his younger brother if it wasn't for his brown eyes and odd appearance. His clothes were all black and he couldn't help but notice the many chains and rings on his long baggy pants. The shirt itself was strange. It showed strange portraits of humans and above that were the words 'POD'. That wasn't even the strangest part about this kid, he was also wearing...jewelry? He had a few bracelets on his arms with various images and words, and what in the hell was that thing on his left dog ear?

"Were alive?" Koinu asked when he came out of the well after his mother while dragging to one of the duffle bags that contained his clothes, "hold on, were not at the shrine anymore!"

"Well duh," Kagome told him with a smile on her face, "why are you so surprised were alive?"

"Well," Koinu started, "I thought by the way you were talking we were committing suicide by jumping down a well. I just all of a sudden assumed my father was dead and you were trying to kill use off to be with him."

"Well before we jumped through you could have said your father was dead. We have just traveled about five hundred years into the past. I came here when I met your father."

"Five hundred years into the past? That's not possible."

"Fine don't believe me. We committed suicide and now were dead."

"So this is hell?"

"If that is what you what to think then whatever floats your boat."

"When do we meet my father?"

"Give it time. Until then we will just wait right here."

"That wouldn't be a wise choice," interrupted a voice that was still able to send shivers down Kagome's spine.

Kagome turned around and faced a pair of golden eyes she had not seen in three years.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

"You," Sesshoumaru snapped at even though his eyes with locked with Kagome's, "leave me and your mother for now."

"Mom who is this guy?" Koinu asked ignoring the demand.

Kagome didn't move away from Sesshoumaru's gaze as she answered, "Koinu this is your father, Sesshoumaru."

Koinu stared at the man in disbelief. The only evidence he saw of this guy being his was the hair. And who did he think he was ordering him to abandon his mother. This guy could have been anyone for all he knew.

"No," Koinu told his so-called father.

"Koinu it will just be for a second," Kagome pleaded as she turned around and faced her son.

"Where am I suppose to go?"

"East," Sesshoumaru growled, "go to the village and wait."

"I am not taking orders from you and leaving my mother here with you."

Sesshoumaru's attention was no longer on his mate, but now on his eldest son. The two were just staring each other down. Kagome prayed that Koinu wasn't going to act like a little punk as usual and Sesshoumaru wasn't in a bad mood.

"You will do as I say," commanded the snarling dog youkai.

"No. I am not taking shit from some prissy dressed man wearing make up."

"Its not make up," Sesshoumaru stated calmly as he walked towards Koinu, "now I have defended myself so why don't you explain your jewelry."

"Sesshoumaru just leave him alone," Kagome pleaded, "that's just one of the styles from the future."

"I don't care," Sesshoumaru replied, "fighting with words and insults is the same as fighting on a battlefield. I have not lost nor has he. Battles rage on until some one is the victor."

"Your freaking crazy," said Koinu.

"You have already insulted me once Koinu. You have to defend yourself now without your mother's help. So tell me why are you wearing jewelry like a girl? Even your human sister doesn't wear that much."

"Fine I will play your little game. I have these because now that I am in the outside world and not locked up in an apartment hopefully no one will mess with me because of my appearance. That's where it works where I come from. So what do you think you could take me?"

"Take you?"

"You know, put up a good fight."

"We will eventually have to fight," Sesshoumaru simply said as he turned around, "you have to defeat me in order to complete your training."

"Why are you turning away?" Koinu asked while letting out his first ever growl.

Sesshoumaru then turned around and flashed his son the warning glare. Koinu did nothing but flash one of his own. It remained that way for a few seconds before a familiar whip of light ignited from Sesshoumaru's hand and flew towards Koinu striking him in the chest. The teenaged hanyou then stumbled backwards on to the ground and fell unconscious.

"Koinu!" Kagome shrieked as she ran to her son's side.

"He will be fine," noted Sesshoumaru as he stood by Kagome was now kneeling on the ground, "I didn't hit him too hard. I can tell you have babied him."

"Someone had too," Kagome responded as she double checked Koinu and saw the only damage on him was on his shirt where it had been ripped.

"Why have you returned after all this time?"

"The sapphire you have me deflected Naraku's curse that was placed on the well."

"You just now realized your jewel had that power?"

"Well if you knew this whole time why didn't you come and tell me? You told me you were able to pass through the well."

"I came through once. I witnessed the death of your family and thought it wasn't a good time for you and Koinu to come back to me."

"It actually would have been the prefect time. Life has been hell since then. That's why Koinu is the way he is. He is really a sweet kid when you get to know him."

Sesshoumaru wasn't listening anymore. Kagome could tell when she felt the neck of her shirt getting pulled down towards her shoulder. She moved her mouth to speak, but he silenced her with a content growl. A shiver when down her spine as she felt his finger tracing over something. It was the mark he put on her three years ago.

"It has gotten more of a darker shade since the last time I saw it," he whispered in his ear, "who have you touched?"

"There was just a few incidents beyond my control," Kagome answered nervously referring to times she had to shake hands with other men for job interviews or for when she accidentally bumped into them.

"You should have learned to control it; now I have to turn it back to it's original color."

"Hold on!" Kagome shouted as she got up after feeling his breath on her neck, "we are not going to play this game again. I don't even recall forgiving you for the first time you sunk your fangs into my neck."

"That is in the past and it doesn't matter anymore. You are my mate now."

"Can we not talk about that stuff now? We have more important stuff to worry about. Like you taking responsibility and taking your son in even though he has a bit of an attitude problem."

"I am taking you both back and your not leaving me this time Kagome. Like I said when you left, it was only the beginning."

"I know but it has been three years. I am just not use to it all anymore. Right now the thing that matters is what needs to be done with Koinu. I have not told him a single thing about the feudal era or what a hanyou or youkai is."

"It will all be taken care of. I have high doubts about this kid, but if he shares the same blood line as Tsuin and Miyori he should be just fine."

"Tsuin and Miyori? Will I get to see them? I need too. It's been so long. How have they been doing? Oh and Rin, she would be eleven now."

Sesshoumaru turned around and started walking east. He picked up Koinu by the pick of his shirt and dragged him. He motioned for Kagome to follow and she did.

"Rin has fared well," Sesshoumaru started, "I still don't know what to do with her though. She is not the fighting type like the other two. Right now she fills in a few things on my paper work, but I will find something else for her."

"And the other two?"

"It is disrespectable for one to brag, but I must say. We have the best daughter in the whole world."

"Miyori? I could tell from the moment I first seen her. Why has she been much help to you?"

"She is three. I am nine hundred and three, and yet she is able to defeat me battle."

"Wow, I wonder does she ever use any miko power while fighting?"

"No she does not."

"Okay then what about Tsuin."

"Tsuin could be as good as Miyori if he wanted too, but he has got a long way to go. He is much more of planner then a fighter."

"Well that's good. They don't all have to be good at fighting."

"Yes they do. He will not escape the battlefield. I will not have an exceptional daughter and a pathetic son. He has only gotten away with it for so long so far because he has had a few problems with illness."

"Illness? Our son has been sick?"

"It's only started up since two years ago. He has just had really bad head and ear pains."

"Then that note must have been real."

"Note?"

"Do you know what has become of Inuyasha?"

"We have been through a lot, then separated for three years, and you still think about that hanyou?"

"You should know I would never forget Inuyasha. He was my best friend."

"Even though he kept abandoning you for a dead miko that he has now died with."

"I have let that go. I think Inuyasha is back."

"Yes he is. Not really the real thing though, but our little friend Kagura was playing around with demon parts and human souls along with Inuyasha's youkai soul. She created a new version of Inuyasha."

"What?"

"I found out when I was investigating the whereabouts of the Tetsusaiga."

"So there is a new Inuyasha out there using the Tetsusaiga and he was created by Kagura."

"The Tetsusaiga belongs to me now. Mistakes were made in Inuyasha's creatation. He is no longer youkai, but he is nothing more then a small child. He resembles an eight year old human and he might be stuck that way forever."

"I think he ages a few years, because he made a visit to my house yesterday. He gave me a note from Miyori and that's what told me about the sapphire. I don't think it was written yet here. It probably will be in one year from now according to Miyori."

"Let me see it."

Kagome dug in her pocket and revealed the letter that was attached to the Tetsusaiga that Koinu claimed a hanyou named Inuyasha had dropped off. Sesshoumaru took it and unfolded it.

"What is this?"

"Like I said according to Miyori it's a letter from one year into the future. This is how things turn out."

"Naraku is dead."

"Yeah well according to the letter so are you."

"Do you actually believe this? For all you know it could be a trap. Someone could be plotting to capture you or something and that's why they made up this fake note to get you to come back."

"Why would anyone want to capture me? If I am out of this time period what does my existence matter to anyone?"

Sesshoumaru then stopped and gave her the piercing glare, "you seem to have forgotten your place. I don't care if you went missing for one-hundred years. I have marked you and you will always be the lady of the western lands. We are currently at war with the Southern lands and they would love to get their hands on you. I think three years has made you forget everything."

"It has. I have been too busy trying to raise Koinu that I am just not use to any of this anymore. I didn't think it mattered. I assumed by now you would have replaced me with a different mate and all I had to do was drop Koinu off."

"You are mine and you are staying here with me this time. Whether you like it or not."

"Strange. Before we were enemies, then we were both were just enemies who had to be burdened by a curse, and then somehow we have fallen in love."

Sesshoumaru started walking again at that point, "I don't know how I fell in love with you. Sometimes I still even want to accuse you of casting a spell, but it took me awhile to get to you feel the same way about me and I am not going to let all of that go to waste because you had to leave. Even if we have to start from the beginning."

"I wasn't even use to it when I first learned I had to live with you. I was use to both living in the future and always wandering around looking for jewel shards. Speaking of which do you know anything about them? I just have one and that's the one that came out of Koinu long ago."

"All I know is that when I returned after you fell through the well a jewel shard came out of Tsuin. There is still one in Miyori and that is one reason why she needs to be a superior fighter no matter what. Everyone wants that shard."

"Wow it came out of Tsuin. I wonder how that happened. I believe the note is real though, I am needed here for some reason and Naraku might be linked to it. He once promised to spare the lives of my children if I left and never came back, that's why the Tokijin transformed."

"Him wanting you to disappear was probably linked with the jewel shards. Inuyasha is dead and so is Kikyo so nobody could finish it but him and you."

"Maybe I should finish it before he comes back. I don't want this future to happen."

"I don't believe one word of it. That is not the future. I will not die at the hands of a hanyou that is dead."

"How do you know its fake."

"Its none of your concern."

"Fine don' t tell me, but if it is true then I am here now and there is a chance it won't happen."

"Are you done talking?"

Sesshoumaru knew he wasn't being that nice at all. Here was his mate he had not seen in three years now and he was treating her coldly, but how could he be nice? His emotionless face didn't show it, but he was worried. There was only one possibility that proved the note to be a fake, and he wouldn't reveal it to Kagome. And if his thoughts about that were untrue then he would die, and his mate and family would once again be endangered by the hanyou he killed.

"Well gee I forgot how rude you were," Kagome said interrupting his thoughts, "no I am not, let's talk about something else. What are your plans for Koinu?"

"This one needs an attitude adjustment and quickly. Then once that is done he will undergo training. I need more help with this war anyways."

They then stopped shortly after on the outskirts of a familiar village.

"Kaede's village," Kagome said under her breath.

"I was originally taking a trip to see the monk and demon slayer," stated Sesshoumaru, "Sango, I believe her name is, has just given birth to a child."

"Sango!" Kagome cheered, "her and Miroku? I always knew it would work out, always! I can't believe they have finally had a child."

"Second child. She gave birth to one shortly after you left, but it was a girl and that monk wanted to keep trying."

"Why would you go and my friends?"

"Because their the friends of the Lady of the Western Lands, that gives them standing and not seeing them would be unethical."

Kagome knew this would all be hard. During the period of three years she had forgot all about how traditional Sesshoumaru was. She also wasn't use to all the attention she was getting from him. She was a little scared on what the future held for her.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand couldn't wait for this little meeting with Kagome's friends to end. He would finally have something to distract himself from this horrible war. Not only would he have his son to put through hard training, but also his mate was back. She seemed so unsure over everything, as though she had forgotten her place. No matter he would show her again. Even if he had to train her too. There was also something else in his heart that made him happy to see Kagome. For the last three years his demon instincts had been eating away at him. He had already marked her, but he would not be satisfied until she was his full mate, which meant she needed to be mated with and fast. It was only getting worse by the way he looked at her new appearance.

"Miroku!" Kagome chirped happily when she seen the monk outside of a hut.

He had looked the same. When she looked at him she couldn't help but think of all the adventures her and Inuyasha had together. Suddenly none of it was a dream anymore. She could remember it all as reality.

"Kagome," Miroku whispered rubbing his eyes, "can it be you?"

"Yeah long time no see," replied Kagome, "I just came back today. I heard the news, I even heard the news from three years ago."

"Yep. I have two baby girls. I am just happy that Naraku is dead so they can live happily. Too bad I haven't met your children yet."

"Well now you can monk," interrupted Sesshoumaru's voice which sounded foreign to the conversation.

Miroku looked at the teenaged hanyou that was now growling after Sesshoumaru dropped him on the ground. Kagome rushed to her son's side and helped him to his feet. The meeting with Sango and Miroku lasted long and Kagome was happy for that. They all sat around and talked about the happy times they had when they were traveling with each other to recover the jewel along the side of Inuyasha. Their daughter's names were Sureiyaa and Kika. Soon their little meeting came to a close though when Sesshoumaru proposed they go back to the castle.

"Do we have to go?" asked Kagome while Koinu just sat in a corner with his arms crossed.

"I have to get back and take care of this war. And the sooner you get back the better."

"I want to stay here some more," replied Kagome.

Sesshoumaru let out a growl.

"That's it!" announced Koinu as he stood up, "there is no way you're my father so quit bossing my mother around. You can't just growl at her like that."

"Koinu," a soft voice said when a hand was laid on his shoulder, "you should come into the next room with me and Miroku. There is something you don't seem to understand that needs explained to you."

Sango lead both Koinu and Miroku into a small room on the right leaving Kagome alone with a snarling Sesshoumaru. Kagome didn't like this at all. She knew he was his mate and everything and being gone for three years couldn't change that, but she didn't want to be alone with him right now. Sesshoumaru on the other hand knew that they needed to get a talk in one way or the other. Kagome had clearly forgotten her place."

"Kagome," he growled, "remember the little talk we had before you left."

"I don't know Sesshoumaru," said Kagome, "we had many different talks before that happened."

"The talk about how we were going to mate and you were going to completely belong to me is the one I am talking about."

"Oh that one...what about it?"

"You are at the right age now so you have no more excuses for delay."

(End Chapter 2)

AN: That chapter goes on the I-Must-Revise-One-Day-List it seemed kind of choppy. But it was hard thinking of how Kagome and Sesshoumaru reuniting should be like. And to answer many of the questions that were in the reviews Miyori was trying to get that note to Kagome so she could go back in time before Sesshoumaru died. That's why he isn't dead yet because nothing has happened yet. Hence the chapter's name: Sesshoumaru's Future. Anyways thank all bunches for all your reviews. I have never though getting over fifty on just one chapter was possible before now.

Sarah: blinks Okay thanks to her I have four more reviews then I would have if she only reviewed once.

LOTRandHPluver: GET AWAY FROM MY COOKIE!!!

DumbAssPunk: gasp Stay away from my Koinu!!!


	3. Koinu's Training

Chapter 3

Koinu's Training

Koinu hated all of this. Thanks to his concern for his for his mother and he had to follow her and his so called father with nothing more then a small duffle bag hanging from his shoulder. All that was in it was his cd player, batteries, and his small collection of cds. He was told not to bring any clothes or his so called jewelry. He still snuck some into his bag. This Sesshoumaru guy wasn't going to tell him what to do.

His mother on the other hand was acting strangely. She was walking closely behind Sesshoumaru and being pretty quiet. Did it have something to do with what Miroku and Sango told him? Things with youkai were different then things with two humans were-hold on, his father was a demon? If that guy was really his father then he was half demon half human. Was that what a hanyou was? He didn't want any demon blood if this was how they operated. He was told his mother was marked and that sort of made her like his pocession more then a wife or anything else of that matter. And when a youkai's pocession refused to do what their master said it wouldn't be pretty.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said breaking the awkward silence, "it's a long walk. Maybe we should explain things to him."

"I don't need anything explained to me," Koinu snapped.

"Yes you do," Kagome snapped back while turning her head around, "you don't understand anything."

That was true. Koinu didn't even know where he was. They couldn't be in the past; time travel was impossible, wasn't it? He wanted to know if this was guy was really his father, if they were really in the past, and where they were going?

"Fine I will explain it all to him by myself," Kagome said responding to Sesshoumaru's silence.

"You can do as you please with him," Sesshoumaru told her calmly, "for now."

"Fine," Kagome replied in a more cheery tone, "Koinu you're a hanyou meaning you're a half demon. I am a human and your father here is Lord Sesshoumaru the dog youkai who rules over the Western Lands. Didn't know you were a prince did you?"

"Dog youkai?"

"Yeah there are different kinds of youkai. For example I was dragged her by an insect youkai, your father's servant is a toad youkai, and there are even flea youkai. You are a dog hanyou and that's why you have cute little puppy dog ears."

"There not cute," growled Koinu, "and you told me all males grew these."

"I lied so you wouldn't find out that you were a hanyou. And knowing you and how smart you are I figured you would find out on your own and when you did you would realize there was a reason I didn't tell you myself."

"Yeah I did kind of figure that when I seen nobody on TV had ears and when you took me out to dinner. I didn't ask because I found out after you bought me the Trapt CD."

"Too bad I can't buy you anymore to keep you being good. Good music hasn't even been invented yet."

"I will live on until my batteries die out. We will get to go back won't we?"

"I don't know. Its up to your father."

"Its our time and home though."

"The monk and slayer already explained it to you," said Sesshoumaru, "you mother belongs to me, and the castle is both your homes now."

"Good, so it has already been explained to you?" asked Kagome, "and besides as the prince of the Western Lands you will rarely have time to play with your CDs. And I only have a little bit of money from our time on me."

"The lady of the Western Lands shouldn't have any money," responded Sesshoumaru, "we have what we have because people hand it to us out of fear and respect. Clearly you will to take some lessons on how the lady of the Western Lands should act."

"Along with my miko lessons you promised me, right?"

"No," he replied, "I have changed my mind. You were only going to receive them so you could leave the castle once in awhile. With this war you are too good of a target for my enemies and I don't want to take any chances."

"Can't I still take lessons though? I want to do something else instead of learning how to be the proper lady. And what if I did get attacked while you were away. It would probably be smart if I know how to defend myself/

"Are you saying lord would leave you unprotected Kagome?"

"No I didn't say that. I just wanted to learn some things."

"Well you can't."

Koinu noticed his mother look at the ground sadly as a little anger appeared in her eyes. Why was she allowing his father to treat this way? This all didn't start to happen until after he left the two alone to speak with Miroku and Sango. Did he do something to her? The only clue Koinu could see was the fact that Kagome stopped every few seconds to rub her neck that seemed swore. All three of them remained silent for hours. Koinu knew it too, the last word was spoken at two o' clock in the afternoon and now it was almost seven. It was then a surprise when Sesshoumaru stopped in the middle of the field.

"Kagome," said Sesshoumaru, "can you create a barrier?"

"I use to be able too," Koinu's mother answered, "I haven't practiced in three years."

"I will allow you to continue that part of training just incase," he told her as a grey barrier all of a sudden surrounding her while Sesshoumaru and Koinu were on the outside of it, "we will use this one in the mean time. I will be right back. Koinu come."

Koinu looked at his father's back as he turned around and started to walk off. Should he follow? He didn't want too after the way this guy treated his mother, but if it was really his father he wanted to follow. He wanted a chance to ask this guy some questions. Question him about youkai and why he and his mother didn't live together for three years if he clearly wanted her back.

"Go ahead Koinu," Kagome urged him as she sat on the ground, "I will be just fine."

"Fine," Koinu muttered as he walked away trying to catch up with Sesshoumaru.

They took a good few silent minutes heading into the woods. Koinu felt as though he had been placed on a rack. He didn't want to be alone with this guy or talk to him after the way he was attacked and insulted by him, but yet he couldn't stand the silence.

"Are you really my father?" Koinu finally asked after not being able to take it anymore.

Sesshoumaru created a few more moments of silence before answering, "what does your nose tell you?"

"I don't usually smell people," Koinu replied, "mom told me when I was little that doing stuff like that is rude."

"You have grown since then. Your nose probably could smell me from where you are and it would go unnoticed."

Koinu stopped and took a whiff of the air. He could smell trees, flowers, grass, and animals, and another scent that kind of smelled like his own. This scent was radiating off of Sesshoumaru.

"You really are related to me," stated Koinu.

"You figured out one thing," replied Sesshoumaru, "now your training can begin."

"What am I expected to learn?"

"You will be taught how to fight. You will also begin to take up some studying on leadership and battle strategy. When your fighting skills are good enough to rival Tsuin's you will receive your own army to be general of."

"Tsuin?"

"He is your younger brother. It won't take you long. Unlike him you are healthy and you have the right type of body for training."

"I know I am totally ripped."

"Ripped?"

"Never mind. Do you love my mother?"

"Why is something like that being questioned by my son?"

"I am just curious. I know she loves you, but I don't know about how you feel."

"And how do you know she loves me? Do you even know why she left three years ago with you? How do you know she didn't leave because of me?"

"When I was little all mom ever did was cry. Even before my grandma and great grandpa died. Back then our lives weren't bad at all. She must have been crying for you, Tsuin, and my sister. Also she still has the sapphire you gave her after she was forced to sell all of our other valuables."

"I see. How fast can you run?"

"I don't really know. I haven't got a chance too ever try. Grandma kept telling me I shouldn't run when I am inside which is where I am use to being."

"I want to see you run. You, me, and your mother will never make it back to the castle at this rate."

"Okay then," said Koinu, "I will try. All it is I guess is walking faster then normal."

Koinu took a few steps backwards and looked forward. He guessed that dog youkai and hanyou were suppose to be able to travel at fast speeds and his father wanted to see if he was capable. He wanted to be capable; he wanted to show his father he was not that clueless. He stepped backwards some more before talking a small breath and dashing forward.

Sesshoumaru's eyes actually widened in amazement. His son had just ran through the forest within the span of one blink. That was faster then Sesshoumaru himself could go through the forest. Quickly Koinu had returned and stared at him curiously.

"That was way too slow," Sesshoumaru said coldly as he started to walk away.

Of course he had just lied to his son, but he wasn't the kind who refused to admit someone was better then him at something. Lying to Koinu was just a big part of the hanyou's training. He would never let Koinu know he was doing a good job. And Sesshoumaru knew this plan would work. He had practiced it by raising both Tsuin and Miyori differently. He had actually opened up and encouraged him at everything while Miyori on the other hand had been treated the exact opposite. Instead of praising her for her accomplishments he insulted her. He had never opened up to her and ended up just giving her orders and sending her away. That was how he was raised and he was stronger then Inuyasha while Miyori was stronger then Tsuin. This plan was obviously effective and he planned to now try it out on his eldest son.

"Gather firewood," Sesshoumaru commanded, "we are going to spend the night here for right now and then in the morning we will run to the castle."

Koinu was too amazed with himself to hear his father's latest command. He had never moved that fast before. The whole forest had just moved in a big blur around him while he moved at a fast speed. Hold on-did his father just say he was too slow?

"Lay off dude," said Koinu, "that was my first try and I thought it was pretty amazing."

"And too bad it wasn't good enough. Now do as I say and gather firewood."

"Well screw your opinion. I will gather wood though, but not for you. It will be for my mother."

"You will start to do as I say if you wish for her to be protected. The sooner you finish your training and take part in this war the sooner it will end and your mom will be safe."

Koinu let out what sounded like a very familiar 'Feh' and started gathering sticks off of the ground. Sesshoumaru let out a sigh. Koinu had obviously inherited the same annoying family traits as Inuyasha had.

It only took a few seconds for Sesshoumaru to use his claws to bring down many trees at once and cut them into smaller pieces. Koinu on the other hand was still gathering twigs. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think that he himself was moving too slowly even though Koinu was much more behind. It would be a lot faster if he could use one of his swords. The Tensagia of course was useless, and sadly so was his newly claimed Tetsusaiga. He had managed to be able to pick it up and put it with the Tensagia on his belt, but he still couldn't wield it. Maybe it would work for him as it did for Inuyasha long ago now that Kagome had returned and needed protected. She wouldn't need protected though if he could just get her to stay in the castle away from the war.

"Is this enough?" Koinu asked ruining Sesshoumaru's train of thought.

"That's pathetic," Sesshoumaru answered looking down at Koinu's small pile of sticks, "I have enough let's go."

Sesshoumaru handed him an armful of wood as he started to lead his son out of the woods.

"Koinu," he started saying his son's name for the first time, "do you think you could ever use a sword?"

"A sword?" Koinu questioned, "I have never even touched one except that sheathed one that Inuyasha dropped over at me and mom's house. I believe it is called the Tetsusaiga."

"So you were able to touch it?"

"Yeah. I just threw it in the closet."

"How would you like to own the Tetsusaiga."

Sesshoumaru then took the Tetsusaiga off of his belt and held it in his hands.

"That's that stupid sword that was brought over, and sure I will take it. After all who doesn't want to wield a sharp weapon."

"That's too bad," Sesshoumaru taunted as he put the sword back, "there is something you must do first "

"And what would that be?"

"I will supply you with clothes similar to mine. I want you to change out of the filth you are wearing now and totally remove your jewelry."

"And wear girl clothes like you are?" asked Koinu, "hell no. I would rather go without a sword."

"In order to prove to me that you are strong enough to be in charge of an army I would have to witness you defeating your younger brother in a match. It would be pretty hard considering you would be going unarmed while he has a powerful sword of destruction. I have other ways of making you cooperate though."

"And that is?"

"It going to rain soon."

Just as Sesshoumaru silenced himself a huge clash of thunder could be heard overhead and raindrops fell on to Koinu's nose.

"Your point?" asked Koinu.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer as they went back to where Kagome was. The barrier around Koinu's mother seemed to have expanded. There Kagome sat hugging her knees as the raindrops that came down from overhead disappeared upon hitting the barrier. This was how Sesshoumaru planned on starting a fire in the middle of a rainstorm, which was getting worse by the second. Sesshoumaru dropped the wood he had gathered by Kagome. Koinu moved forward to go through the barrier just like his father had so he could do the same, but the wood flew out of his arms as the barrier pushed him away.

"What the hell," growled Koinu as he made a second attempt at breaking through, which just ended up failing also.

"I told you I would find away to get you to cooperate," bragged Sesshoumaru as he threw some kind of outfit towards his son, "now make yourself look appropriate and you can come in from the storm."

"Screw that," snapped Koinu as he just threw the outfit over his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome began to plead, "let him in. He will get sick and-."

"If he gets sick then its his fault," Sesshoumaru interrupted, "its his choice whether he decides to obey my order or not. And you are done babying him."

"This rain is nothing," said Koinu as a smirk grew on his face and he turned around and walked off, "guess I will see you two in the morning."

"Very well then," Sesshoumaru replied, "if you want to play that way then make sure wherever your going you need to get an early rest were leaving right in the morning."

"I will," Koinu told them as he disappeared into the woods.

"Are you crazy!" Kagome shouted at her mate, "what if a demon attacks him? He won't know what to do."

"Once again if that happens its all his fault. You can change his clothes and remove his jewelry at anytime and be safe."

"You don't understand how Koinu's mind works. He will always try to challenge you and the more you tell him to do something the more he will fight. He won't change his clothes."

"Your mistaken Kagome. I know exactly how Koinu's mind works; it works the same as Inuyasha's did so I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah he does act like Inuyasha doesn't he? Just from curiosity did Tsuin or Miyori get any of those traits."

"Not one of them. Makes me wonder if Koinu is even my child."

"You know he is. There was a seal on the curse which prevented Inuyasha from taking part."

"He acts too much like Inuyasha, for example..."

Kagome turned her head and seen someone approaching. It was Koinu again, but this time he appeared different. He was wearing the outfit that Sesshoumaru gave to him which was the usual white with red flowers on the sleeve. And all of Koinu's bracelets have been removed too.

"I see you have decided to stop resisting," said Sesshoumaru as he made a hole appear in the barrier so his son could come in, "It didn't take long either."

"Yeah Koinu," agreed Kagome as she threw a blanket over her son upon entering their barrier, "guess your not that much of a punk as you think you are."

"That's not why I did it," replied Koinu, "I was worried about you mom."

"Once again that proved my point, you're not a punk at all."

"Mom," Koinu growled in warning.

"Hush Koinu," snapped Sesshoumaru's cold voice, "now that I have earned your obedience..."

Sesshoumaru ignored the stinging feeling that attacked his hand to the best of his ability as he threw the Tetsusaiga to the ground. Kagome knew what Sesshoumaru was doing. He was passing the Tetsusaiga down to his son. Kagome hated this. She liked the fact Sesshoumaru was giving his son a gift and treating him as though he didn't disappear for three years, but did it have to be the Tetsusaiga? That sword was meant for Inuyasha; certainly not one of Sesshoumaru's offspring.

It took awhile for Koinu after he picked up the sword, "thank you father. And just for the record I am only saying that because you gave me a gift. Not because I like you or anything."

"That's a coincidence," responded Sesshoumaru, "because I am just ignoring the fact that you still have that piece of woman's jewelry in you ear just because I am not in the mood to fight. Not because I care about you or anything."

"Well enough of that," Kagome's warm voice interrupted as she finished making a fire, "why don't we all just go to bed."

"You and Koinu will sleep," Sesshoumaru replied, "I will countinue to create the barrier and watch out for youkai."

"Fine with me," muttered Koinu as he turned over on to his stomach and went to sleep while being wrapped up in the blanket.

Kagome took her own blanket and tried to go to sleep. She knew she must have been asleep for at least a few minutes because she felt drowzy, but she couldn't stop thinking about all the things swarming around in her head. How would her children react when she met them for the first time, did Sesshoumaru really expect to pick off where he had left off with her, could Koinu ever adjust to any of this, and how could Sesshoumaru give up Inuyasha's sword?

"Kagome why are you not sleeping?" Sesshoumaru asked after seeing her thrash around on the ground trying to get comfrotable.

"I just don't want to sleep," she answered.

"It's a long journey. Even though we will be running and I will be carrying you."

"Koinu learned how to run I take it?"

"Yes he did. Now whats on your mind?"

"What makes you think there is something on my mind?"

"Three years hasn't made me forget how you act. You usaully sleep unless something is really wrong."

"I was just thinking about things. How could you give away Inuyasha's sword like that? How could you take?"

"How could I not? Incase you can't remember I only met you because I wanted that blade."

"Still it was Inuyasha's."

"Inuyasha can't use it now. If it makes you feel better and gets your mind off of the hanyou I will make sure he gets it back."

"Well of course you will. If he is really a hanyou again then he will need his blood sealed so he doesn't turn back into what made him into."

"Has it ever occurred to you that is the reason I gave the sword to Koinu. Do you want him to turn into a blood thirsty demon as well?"

"I didn't think about that. Its just your father didn't want anyone else to have the sword."

"Which is why Koinu won't have it for long. The Tetsusagia and Tensagia were weapons used in my generation. Its tradition for the next generation to have different and stronger weapons."

"I see then. Oh and Sesshoumaru there is something else I needed to speak to you about, now that Koinu is asleep and everything."

"And what is that?"

"Well I don't know what you have told Miyori and Tsuin, but there is a few things I never told Koinu."

"By somethings do you mean everything?"

"No, its just...I don't what him to know how he was born."

"You mean on how he is nothing more then the result of a dead miko's curse."

"Yeah that one. Where I come from if a child learned something like that it would make them feel, you know, unwanted."

"If that is what you wish then I will never mention it to him."

"Thanks Sesshoumaru," Kagome said as she finally laid back down on the ground and closed her eyes.

She still had many questions unanswered, but she was sure she would soon find them all out. Tommrrow would be the day she arrived at the Castle in the Western Lands. She would see the two children she had'nt seen since they were babies. A part of her was excited, while another part of her was scared. What if they didn't like her, what if they didn't like Koinu, what if they both were unwanted. Kagome went to sleep knowing that was enough 'what ifs' for tonight. Koinu also just went to sleep after his ears had picked up on his mother and father's converstation.

(End Chapter 3)

A/N: Sorry for the long wait my brain was blocked by stuff.

sessou's lover: Was that fast enough for you?

Inuyasha'smistress: Not exactly, Miyori is like Koinu she is a teenager and fully able to write.

Crispy: Once again...my Koinu not yours!!!

cHiBi InU's GrrL: YES!!! FINALLY!!! I have had too many cookies lately time for something new.

Midnight: For the thrid time, my Koinu not yours!!!

Mystic Hanyou: Thank you for that review, I wouldn't have put in that part about how sniffing people is rude if it wasn't for your review

Wanderingdragon: Don't worry it won't be a lemon it will stay PG-13


	4. Tsuin's Treasure

Chapter 4

Tsuin's Treasure

_"Hush little baby don't say a word," Kagome sung in a very low voice to her child to try and sooth his crying, "momma is going to buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing mommy is going to buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring doesn't shine your father's going to have to make someone die. Then I will yell and scream. Then your father won't kill no more and he won't take any other whore. We will all be a happy family. You, me, daddy, Koinu, Rin, and Miyori too."_

Memories of singing that song came back to Kagome as she awoke to a strange sound the next morning. She turned around and saw Koinu having the Tetsusaiga unsheathed for the first time and hitting it against a tree. Good thing she was use to him making sounds that would wake her up by now. It had been that way since he was a baby. He never cried as bad as he did when he was poisoned long ago, but he did cry. Kagome could only sing to get him to sleep, but the song she was reminded of she never song to Koinu. It was one that she had only sung to her son Tsuin right after Sesshoumaru admitted he loved her.

Tsuin was different then the other two, well she didn't know that for sure. After all she didn't know how he probably acted, but things were different when they were babies. There was Koinu and Miyori who were clearly dog hanyou's, but then there was Tsuin. He looked nothing like a dog youkai; even though Sesshoumaru had claimed eventually he would grow stripes. He looked more human then anything with his black hair. Well not exactly because she could remember his strange red eyes. Sesshoumaru had said he received the red eyes from his youkai grandmother, but she hated those eyes and his hair, which was similar to hers. She thought about something when she laid eyes on Koinu for the first time, but she didn't dare say what she thought to Sesshoumaru. She would never tell him that she thought it was strange that he had the same colored eyes and hair as their old enemy Naraku did.

"Koinu what are you doing?" Kagome asked after rubbing her eyes and confronting the waking world.

"That stupid guy who you claim is my father cheated me out," growled Koinu as he kept hacking away at the tree, "this sword won't even make a cut."

Kagome just looked at him with a little smile on her face. He just didn't understand. The Tetsusaiga hadn't been used in awhile now. The only possible way to get it working again would for Koinu to use it while protecting a human. He probably had no clue that the sword's only purpose was to keep him from transforming into a blood thirsty youkai bent on killing everything in his path. That brought on more questions. If Koinu had the Tetsusaiga now then what was stopping Tsuin, Miyori, and the resurrected Inuyasha from transforming? Were they all alike Sesshoumaru who was cold and emotionless in battle and could never loose their cool? Kagome shuddered at that thought. She would always love her children no matter what, but two smaller versions of Sesshoumaru wasn't something to look forward too. She just couldn't help but think both her and Koinu could never be accepted again like they were three years ago.

"Koinu do you know where your father is?" Kagome asked as she approached her son.

"I have no clue," replied Koinu as he didn't take his eyes off the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome put her hand on Koinu's shoulder, "you taking all of this pretty well. I just assumed you would be a little freaked out because of our little time traveling trip would have freaked you out."

"I am surprised I am doing just fine too," he said as he finally sheathed the Tetsusaiga, "I mean after all no one here has ever heard of Kurt Cobane, but for some reason I feel as though I belong here!"

"That's understandable. After all you were born here."

"There are a lot of things I don't know about my birth or things you just haven't told me."

"You will understand it all one day Koinu. For now lets stay focused on the present. I am sure your father will allow us to use today to get settled in, but then your going to be training everyday after that until you can defeat Tsuin."

"Do you love Tsuin and my sister?"

"Yes I do. I will always love my children no matter what. And just to let you know your sister's name is Miyori."

"Miyori. That is actually a pretty name."

"Yeah. Hard to believe it was your father that came up with it."

"Do you love him?"

"What's up with all the questions lately?"

"Well we can't leave until my father gets back so you might as well explain a few things. Why is it that you and him seem so distant from each other?"

"Well I guess I still love him, I mean I did three years ago and I haven't felt nearly the same way for anyone else since then. Its just that we have been separated for three years and he just expects us to pick up where we left off at. Everything is just moving too fast for me at the moment."

"Can you at least tell me why you left with me three years ago? That part I am still not clear on."

"I am sorry Koinu I forgot all about that. I guess that would answer a lot of your questions."

Both Koinu and Kagome leaned up against the tree Koinu had been hacking earlier as has mother told the story his ears were dying to hear. He always just assumed his mother and father grew apart and he had to by raised by his mom while his siblings got their father. He never would have guessed that the castle had been attacked and he was bitten by a spider which poisoned him. Nothing could be done about it, there was no cure. So his mom took him into the future hoping to get the poision removed. She couldn't come back because the well had been placed under a curse that made it so if she did return he would have died, but now she had that sapphire which deflected curses.

"Who is this Naraku?" Koinu asked after hearing the story still unsure at some of the terms and names his mother used to tell the story.

"Nothing but a coward," Sesshoumaru's cold voice interrupted.

Kagome turned her head towards her mate who came with some kind of bundle of various items in his arms.

"Where did you go?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"Better have been some place worth while," snarled Koinu as he got up and stalked towards his father, "that was all total crap. You left my mom here without any protection."

"I went to the Western Lands to prepare for the arrival of you two and creating a barrier from a long distance takes too much energy," stated Sesshoumaru, "If I were to have been attacked I would have been helpless."

"So from what you just said I am guessing all that matters to you is yourself and not the safety of the woman you took as your mate?" asked Koinu.

"Were in a war right now," Sesshoumaru simply noted, "everywhere I go is a battlefield. In a battle you should never allow a woman to throw you off."

"Can you believe this stuff?" Koinu asked his mom as he turned around and faced her.

"That just how things are in this era Koinu," she started to tell him, "us woman are good enough to start a war over, but when it comes to the actual war nothing we do during it matters."

"She is exactly right," responded Sesshoumaru as he dropped his items on the ground.

He handed Kagome a kimono, which was dark blue, light blue obi, and a golden dragon stitched into it. Kagome took it with a surprised look on her face. It had been a long time since she had touched the silk material of the kimonos Sesshoumaru usually supplied for her. He then handed another piece of clothing to Koinu. It was a suit that was almost like the one Inuyasha had worn except it was black and had red stripes on it. Koinu took that with no problem. He didn't want to walk around all day with clothes that matched his fathers.

"If we got at normal youkai speed we will arrive there soon," stated Sesshoumaru, "I will carry you Kagome and Koinu will follow behind us."

"I thought I was too slow for you," mocked Koinu.

"In order for your mother to not got sick because of the travel we will go slower then usually," replied Sesshoumaru, "slow enough to the point where you will actually have to go slower then slow."

Sesshoumaru was lying. He planned on going his top speed so they could get to the castle sooner. He just told Koinu that so he wouldn't have his son ahead of him. That was all he needed right now, his three-year-old son who seemed to have a huge attitude problem learning that he was faster then him.

---------------------

To Kagome that journey to the Western lands wasn't a problem at all. It only took about three hours. To Koinu and Sesshoumaru though they had been the three hours of hell. Sesshoumaru had been trying to go as fast as he could and kept trying to tell Koinu that they both needed to slow down. That hanyou just had a need for speed and was always close to passing him. Sesshoumaru should have been happy that his son ended up stronger then him since it was tradition in their family to always give birth to stronger offspring, but letting Koinu know he was faster would ruin the whole training process.

"Wow," gasped Koinu as they stopped in front of the castle entrance, "so this is the place I lived at before grandma's house and our apartment."

"Sure is," replied Kagome as she hopped out of Sesshoumaru's arms.

"When we enter Koinu will be led to his room by servants so he can tell them if he wants any changes to it or anything before he is sent down to get his own supply of clothes and other items,"Sesshoumaru informed Kagome, "you will be sent to your room to get settled in for a few minutes before I need to speak with you in my office."

"I have my own room this time?" asked Kagome.

"Don't get to excited," Sesshoumaru growled, "I just moved into a different room since you left. It's attached to a similar room that I will give to you since they are both smaller then my old one. You will still sleep with me though."

Koinu decided to tone out of that conversation. He didn't want to her about their personal life. Instead he looked around the huge gardens and hills that surrounded the castle. He had never seen so much outdoors in his life. That was when he smelled a scent rushing towards him. It was accidentally of course because he didn't want to be rude, but the scent was almost similar to Sesshoumaru's."

"Brother!" cheered a happy male voice that caught Kagome off guard.

Kagome stopped look at the castle and turned back to Sesshoumaru. She then let out a gasp. Standing in front of Sesshoumaru was the cutest thing she ever saw. It was Inuyasha, but different. His height reached up all the way to Sesshoumaru's knee. He was so little and so cute. He was even wearing the robe of the fire rat.

"Inuyasha," started Sesshoumaru, "was everything in the castle fine during my absence?"

So this was the fate of the one Kagome had once had a crush on? Somehow he had been summoned back as nothing more then a little kid? Must not have been that bad. After all he seemed happy and it was nice to think the full Inuyasha had returned. What about Kikyo though? Was she alone in heaven now? And most importantly was her life still in danger by Inuyasha? Did he even know who she was?

"Nothing went wrong at all," answered the small Inuyasha, "Rin watched over me."

"Inuyasha," Kagome couldn't help but say out loud.

The chibi Inuyasha looked at her with his big golden pool eyes of his. She could see curiosity all over his face. Clearly he didn't know who she was.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Her name is lady Kagome," Sesshoumaru replied, "She is my mate and she will be staying with us."

"Neat," replied Inuyasha with a smile on his face, "she can see my new toys later."

"And I heard those toys need picked up so you better run along now," demanded Sesshoumaru as he led Kagome and Koinu into the castle.

The little Inuyasha nodded as he ran off through the hallways. He looked happy here. Hopefully she and Koinu would be too.

"Its nice for you to let Inuyasha stay here," Kagome told Sesshoumaru as he walked along beside him.

"I just wanted the sword," Sesshoumaru stated, "he will be removed from the castle soon. I don't need him killing you."

"Please don't remove him," Kagome pleaded, "it seems that he looks up to you. And it doesn't look like he will be in any battles anytime soon that would cause him to transform."

"Fine Inuyasha can stay, but if one thing goes wrong he will be removed."

"So what do you think about this place?" Kagome asked Koinu whose eyes were on all the artifacts scattered around the castle hallways.

"Looks pretty boring," replied Koinu with his arms crossed.

Kagome giggled at Koinu's reply. He would soon understand and get use to his surroundings. It was then that she stopped. She felt a familiar feeling. One that she hadn't felt in three years. There were two jewel shards coming towards her. She looked ahead and seen two woman. One appeared to be in her thirties in human years, she only had a few grey hairs in her head full of a bluish color. She had strange red eyes. Kagome could tell she was a demon. Then there was a girl standing right beside her. She couldn't have been a day over then sixteen. She had black hair that hung over her shoulders and brown eyes. Everything else about her was pretty plain. Clearly she was human.

"Kagome," started Sesshoumaru, "this youkai here is Aoi. She will be your personal servant."

"Pleased to meet you," Aoi said to Kagome as she and the human came closer, "I will help you to the best of my ability and this here is Katsu. She will help you too. She is a servant in training."

"I am also pleased to meet you Lady Kagome," stated Katsu.

Kagome only heard a little bit of what they were saying. She was busy thinking. Both of them had their jewel shards located on their shoulders. Why did they have jewel shards? And why was Katsu training to be a servant? Last time she had been there Sesshoumaru had never had any human servants. Why now?

"Kagome go with Aoi," Sesshoumaru pretty much commanded, "She will get you settled into your room. Katsu and Koinu come with me. Katsu will come to your room once I am ready for you in my office."

Kagome nodded as she stood still while Sesshoumaru, Koinu, and Katsu walked past her. It was only her and Aoi in the hallway now.

"Do I get my own servants?" Koinu asked Sesshoumaru as they walked through the hallways.

"Dog hanyous with rocks in their ears don't get servants," Sesshoumaru said pointing out the stud Koinu kept in his ear.

Koinu just let out a growl as he turned his head away from Sesshoumaru's back and tried to look somewhere else. He ended up looking at Katsu. He wanted to apologize because he had ended up giving accidentally giving her the evil glare that was meant for his father. She didn't say anything, all she did was flash him a smile.

---------------------------------

Kagome looked around her room. Sesshoumaru must have been crazy when he called this room small. It was about twice the size of her apartment room. It looked pretty empty though. The carpet was royal blue while the walls were light blue. She had a balcony with dark blue drapes and that was about it. There was a dresser, a mirror, a vanity, and what looked like a feudal aged version of a couch that was probably for her to rest on. There was nothing else laying around.

"After your trip to Lord Sesshoumaru's office you can come back in here to rest on that cushioned thing over there or in Sesshoumaru's bed," Aoi informed her, "then you need to go down and pick out what clothes you need made."

"Hey Aoi," Kagome started, "I know Lord Sesshoumaru has accepted me, but why does he all of a sudden have a human servant. Who is that Katsu girl and why is she here?"

"I really don't know why she is the only human servant here," Aoi answered, "she is training to be Princess Miyori's personal servant. She started training here three years ago, but she is rarely here so don't expect to see her much."

"Oh I see. A servant for my daughter right? That must be a big job."

"Katsu must just be the laziest person I have ever seen though. How can she train to be Miyori's servant if the only days Katsu shows up is days Miyori isn't here."

"Where did you and Katsu get your jewel shards?"

"Oh that's right you can see them. My father gave me mine before I died. Katsu I guess just found hers. She appears to be pretty strong for a human."

"Since she is here today then I assume my daughter isn't."

"Right. Tsuin and Rin are here, and everyone is thrilled about the return of prince Koinu."

"Oh yes Koinu is a bundle of joy to have around," Kagome said in a sarcastic tone.

"Lady Kagome," a voice said from behind the large oak door which Aoi opened reveal Katsu, "Lord Sesshoumaru is ready for you in his office."

Kagome nodded as she was once again led through the hallways. She had barely been here for half an hour and she already felt uncomfortable. She was being confined to a room, which could have been her cell, escorted through the hallways by servants who could have just been her prison guards, later she was to go and pick out clothes which would be a lot of kimonos making that her uniform, and now she was going to see Sesshoumaru who really was like a warden. After a few turns down the hallway Kagome and Aoi stopped proving they had gotten to their location. Aoi stared at Kagome for one brief second before tapping on the door.

"Come in," barked Sesshoumaru's voice.

Aoi once again looked at Kagome, "He wants to talk to you alone."

Kagome sighed as she opened the door and stepped in. There he was. Sitting behind his huge desk glaring at her as though he wanted to bite her head off, or at least her neck like he did when Miroku and Sango spoke with Koinu in a separate room. Her neck was still swore from what he called 'her remarking.'

"Any problems with your new bedroom?" he asked.

"Yeah," answered Kagome, "it's a room without a bed."

"I told you that you were to sleep with me in my room," he responded.

"I know," she said, "but the room needs something. Its just so empty and you can't expect for me to already start sleeping in the same bed with you on my first day back."

"We will discuss this later tonight. For now we need to take care of this letter you received."

He was referring to the note Kagome had handed him earlier that was soupposly written by Miyori. Sesshoumaru walked past Kagome and opened the door. He peered out for a second before shutting it again."

"Kanna," he whispered.

He moved his full attention to the corner of the room where a girl with white hair who was carrying a small mirror appeared. What was Kanna doing here? If Kagome could remember right wasn't Kanna one of Naraku's most loyal servants? Why would she had appeared on Sesshoumaru's command?

"I want Tsuin in this office now," he told the youkai of the void.

Kanna nodded as she left the room just as she came in, by fading into thin air. Once again just Kagome and Sesshoumaru were left alone in the room. Kagome couldn't believe it. After a three-year separation she would be able to see her son Tsuin. Last time she saw him was right before Koinu started to get sick. Tsuin had been crying a lot so Kagome would pick him up and sing him lullabies. Come to think of it not only did she make up songs for him, but he was really the only one she ever sung them too. Miyori never cried or threw a fit while Koinu took her singing as an opportunity to see who's voice could go the loudest. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's back which was the only part of him facing her. As much as she would have liked to take advantage of the awkward silence she had too many questions that needed to be answered.

"What is Kanna doing here?" was the first question to come out of Kagome's mouth.

"After her and her sister were caught trying to bring my brother back to life I told them I would either kill them or they could win forever freedom by helping me with this war."

"Did Kagura agree?"

"No. She holds a grudge against me, but since I thought Kanna's ability to spy using her mirror was helpful enough I allowed Kagura to escape."

"Why are you calling Tsuin in now? I don't have any complaints, but I thought you were going to do something about that letter."

"I am. I am going to take care of this Naraku business once and for all."

"I heard Miyori won't be here tonight."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. He just stood facing the corner. His head didn't even move until the creaking of his door was heard.

"One day hopefully you'll learn to knock on that door," Sesshoumaru growled.

"I was told this was urgent," Sesshoumaru's voice replied.

Wait. Now that confused Kagome. Was Sesshoumaru talking to himself? No that wasn't right, the second voice was coming from the open door. Kagome turned and almost wanted to scream in amazement. Standing before Kagome and Sesshoumaru was the one she knew as her son Tsuin. He was tall with long black hair that reaches past his shoulders. His scarlet red eyes scanned the room as he shut the door behind him.

Kagome hated to admit it to himself but she was scared of her own son. She once again thought about how Tsuin looked like Naraku. He was almost an exact match to the hanyou Sesshoumaru killed three years ago. The only thing that reminded her that this was her son and not her enemy was the two red stripes on each side of his face.

"What do you want father?" Tsuin asked in a voice that was exactly identical to his father's.

"For you to actually take my advice," answered Sesshoumaru, "how many times have I told you now to cut that hair?"

"I will once you cut yours," snapped Tsuin.

Now that surprised Kagome. If it wasn't for Tsuin having Sesshoumaru's voice she could have mistaken him for a black haired red-eyed clone of Koinu rather then a copy of Naraku. She always assumed since he had lived his whole life with his father he wouldn't ever dare to snap back like that or have anything near a Koinu like attitude.

"Then you can have this," replied Sesshoumaru as he walked back to his desk, wrote something down on a small piece of paper, folded it, and then placed it in Tsuin's hand.

Tsuin took it and quickly unfolded it, "whatever you hope to accomplish by giving me this obviously didn't work the first time so what makes you think it will work this time?"

"This time the situation will be better taken care of. Make sure and get all of that done before our invasion into the southern capital."

"Fine. If it will get you to stay off of my back for awhile then I will take care of it."

"Good. Then your dismissed."

Tsuin didn't spare his father another glare as he left slamming the door behind him. What ever Sesshoumaru had scribbled down on that piece of paper probably wasn't anything good to Tsuin. Her son didn't even notice her because of it. Or did he not know who she was and just assumed her to be a guest or servant?

"What was the point in all of that?" Kagome asked, "I didn't even get a chance to talk to him."

"I was just showing you this thing will all be taken care of."

"I don't see how passing him a note that I couldn't even read helps me think you will take care of your future. I thought I would get a chance to talk to my son who I have not seen in three years."

"Then you can be dismissed."

Kagome ran to the door so she could hurry up and catch up with Tsuin. She almost opened it, when she suddenly stopped. She turned and faced Sesshoumaru again.

"You know I am your mate," she said, "not your vassal or prisoner you can't treat me like you have been doing lately."

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru responded as he finally faced her and looked into her eyes, "if you want to be treated like my mate then act like my mate."

Kagome didn't reply. She just opened the door and ran out. She wanted to catch up with Tsuin. She thought she would have to run, but instead she spotted him leaning against the wall with his eyes shut.

"Tsuin," she breathed.

"Yes?" he asked while opening one eye and looking at her.

"I guess you don't know me," Kagome said, "I am-."

"My mother," Tsuin cut in, "I could tell by your scent."

"Well you know that's good. I am sorry for not being there and all of that, I am sure your father explained everything to you."

"No he didn't. I will believe whatever you tell me though and I will forgive you, as long as your back."

"Well you seem nice. Can't wait to meet Miyori soon. Then maybe we can all catch up."

Tsuin then seemed to let out what sounded like a chuckle as he removed himself from the wall. It was then cut short from what sounded like a horrible cough. Kagome thought about what the note had said about Tsuin getting sick. Finally Tsuin had recovered as he dug something out of his pocket and put it in Kagome's hand.

"I knew you would come back," he told her, "that's why I kept your treasure."

"My treasure?" asked Kagome as she opened up her hands.

Tsuin had given her the blue Game boy Advance SP that she had left behind three years ago. He must have somehow got a hold of it. Kagome flipped on the switch and found out it wouldn't turn on.

"I don't know what's wrong with it," he said, "one day it just went off and it won't come back on."

"It doesn't have any power. If I ever return back to where I came from for a little while I will charge it back up."

"That's good then."

Tsuin then began to walk away down into the hall.

"I have to go," he stated, "I will see you later, I also smell the scent of my older brother."

"Yeah. I guess we will all get to talk to each other later. Bye Tsuin."

Kagome couldn't believe how smoothly that went as she watched Tsuin walk off. None of it made any sense though. Sesshoumaru hadn't told Tsuin about her, but yet he didn't care about why she left as long as she was back. And what was with the chuckling he made after she mentioned Miyori. Well at least she got to meet her youngest son, now all she had to do was be reunited with Miyori and maybe her and Sesshoumaru could work on all becoming a family again, well hopefully.

(End Chapter 4)

AN: Sorry for the long update. School is killing me, but because you have all been good reviewers I gave you all two extra pages in the chapter and I even skipped school today to get this done...sssshhhh no one tell my mommy!!! Also if you have a question or seem confused about something feel free to email me or contact me on MSN or Yahoo messenger.

MSN: 

Yahoo: kagome08arrowoflove

I also have a message board that you can post on: 

Inuyasha'smistress: Yeah pretty much.

Halfbreed Kagome: Oh trust me I already have this story planned out and thanks to Miyori were going to learn how wonderful Sesshoumaru's training method worked out.

corlee1289: I know I have emailed you, but I don't think I answered all of the questions. Um when it comes to Japanese terms I only drift in and out of them, like sometimes I will say youkai and then I will say demon, but I just basically use the ones used in Inuyasha.

Sarah: 00 next time you do that could you at least put different things in each review so I can keep myself entertained.

Artee and Sporky: Well you have all met Tsuin now so maybe you will understand why Sesshoumaru wants to treat Koinu the way he does.

BLack-hole-dOWn: Throws a shoe at you

Lightning/Wolf Demon: No lemons and limes. I would actually make one if I could, but I am not good at writing them.

Dark Inu Fan: There I tried to help you out a little bit in this chapter


	5. Miyori's Memory

The Chapter 5

Miyori's Memory

"Are you sure you have enough lady Kagome?" Katsu asked as both her and Kagome walked through the hallway each carrying a bundle of elegant silk kimonos.

"This is more then enough," answered Kagome as she removed one hand from her clothes to open the door that led to her room, "this bundle without being washed would probably last three months."

Katsu right away stole Kagome's bundle and worked on putting them in their proper place. Kagome looked around the room with a very bored expression. What was she suppose to do for the rest of the day? She noticed a sigh escape Katsu's lips after all the clothes were put away. Maybe the young servant was just bored.

"Hey Katsu," Kagome said to get the girl's attention, "since I guess you will be my servant you should at least tell me a little about yourself."

"I won't be here that much," replied Katsu, "I have other jobs in other places."

"I know but you look bored," implied Kagome, "and what am I suppose to do all day long. Koinu is probably trying to get use to his surroundings, Tsuin appears to be busy, and Miyori isn't here today."

"From what I hear there will be a big dinner prepared in an hour for the whole family to enjoy," stated Katsu, "well everyone except Miyori."

"She seems to be very busy."

"Yes she should be, she is the strongest fighter out of the batch. Soon she will be able to defeat Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"Lady Kagome-."

"Enough with the Lady Kagome. Just call me Kagome. And while were on the subject dump all of the royal treatment all together. Pretend I am a fellow servant."

"Really."

"Yes. I don't mind at all."

"Then maybe I should tell you about Miyori."

They were then interrupted by a knock on the door. Katsu got up to answer it, but Kagome moved faster then her and opened it first. It was just Aoi entering the room.

"Sorry for my absence," apologized Aoi as she walked in, "I try to also tend to Tsuin and Inuyasha."

"That's alright. So what were you about to say Katsu?"

"Nothing important," responded Katsu, "do you need anything else Lady Kagome?"

Kagome sighed. She almost had a conversation with Katsu going. It was then ruined when Aoi came in. Kagome wandered if it was because Aoi was suppose to be supervising her. Or maybe it was because Katsu was going to say something about Miyori that she didn't want Aoi to hear.

"Are you sure you don't need anything my lady?" Aoi asked, "this room feels a bit empty."

"You mean I could arrange for things to be put in here?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"Well yes of course," Aoi replied with a look on her face that told Kagome her question was stupid, "just ask for anything and we will try to the best of our ability to get it."

"Does Sesshoumaru have to know about it?"

"I guess he doesn't, but if he ask what you have been ordering then we have to tell him."

"I understand that. If its not so much trouble I would like to get a bed in here."

"Then it will be done. Katsu go along and retrieve things she will need for her washroom and then see about getting a bed placed in here."

Katsu stood up and nodded before she disappeared into the hallway. There was something strange about that girl Kagome just couldn't put her finger on what it was. She almost seemed to be like Kanna, no emotions at all.

"Lady Kagome," continued Aoi, "watch out for that girl, she isn't normal."

"I know," Kagome replied, "there has to be something unusual about her. I have never known Sesshoumaru to hire human staff."

"Exactly. All I know about her so far is that she doesn't like Lady Miyori at all and she hasn't even began to serve under her."

"She didn't say anything negative about her around me."

"Of course she didn't. You're the lady of the western lands and Miyori is your daughter. You should see the things she says around the rest of us servants."

"I see."

"Would you like anything to drink Lady Kagome? I am afraid your only choice is water. The laws of the Western Lands state you may not drink any whine or sake until you reach the human age of twenty one."

"That would actually be nice."

"Okay then. I promise I won't be gone long."

Once Aoi left Kagome couldn't help but sit down on the small couch. Was this how life was suppose to be for the lady of the western lands? Was she just suppose to meddle with the servants all day long? At least she knew she had some power, the law she made about the drinking age seemed to still be in effect. That was in the past though. It seemed right now the only thing she had to look forward too was dinner time where maybe she would get to speak with Tsuin again, check up on Koinu, afterwards have a conversation with Sesshoumaru about their recent problems and then the next day she could meet Miyori. If she was the same as Tsuin then she looked forward to meeting her daughter.

Creak. Kagome clenched her fist when she heard that sound. Who was entering her room now? Aoi couldn't have been done getting the water already. Kagome turned around and saw Katsu come in. Kagome calmed down. Even though there was something strange about the small human girl and her presence.

"Welcome back," Kagome greeted the servant with her usual warm smile.

Katsu came forward and placed a glass on a small table next to where Kagome sat.

Kagome picked it up and saw it was water, "did Aoi send you here with this?"

"No she did not," Katsu answered, "I just assumed you would be thirsty."

"Well thank you very much," Kagome told her before taking a giant sip.

Katsu looked around the room curiously before looking back at Kagome, "I assume Aoi left."

"Yes. She left to get me something to drink Want to continue the conversation we were having, seeing as how you didn't stop until Aoi entered."

"So I can go back to calling you Kagome?"

"Sure can."

"Okay then. I just can't remember what we were talking about."

"You were going to tell me something about Miyori."

"I can't remember what I was going to tell you though, but tell me something about you. Until today I never knew there was a lady of the Western Lands."

Kagome and Katsu had a conversation that seemed to last hours. They found out a lot of interesting stuff about each other. Kagome learned Katsu probably had a bit of miko in her because her mother was a miko also to the best of her knowledge. Kagome told her about how her and Souta were separated. Katsu also claimed that she had a brother, but unfortunately her brother was sick and she was really worried about him. She had to leave for many different castles to earn a little money to support her brother. Katsu ended the conversation when she heard the door creak because she had to rush into the washroom incase it was Aoi.

"I must deeply apologize," Aoi started upon her entrance into the room, "It should never take a servant two hours to bring water."

"Oh its okay," Kagome responded, "Katsu brought me something to drink already."

Aoi walked over to where Katsu previously deposited the water she brought. She then replaced it with a fresh cup. Kagome looked at her curiously, why did it take her so long?

"I will just leave this here incase you ever grow thirsty and I am not around," explained Aoi, "but for now I must lead you to the family dining room where your dinner shall be served."

"Okay then," Kagome replied as she got up and walked towards the door, "see ya later Katsu."

"I will probably be back to serve you in awhile Lady Kagome," Katsu's voice called from the washroom in a happier tone then the last time Aoi was present proving that Kagome had made a new friend.

--------------

Sesshoumaru appeared to be emotionless, but he really had a lot on his mind as his golden eyes scanned the dining room. It had really changed in the last three years. Three years ago the only one who ever ate at this table was him all alone. It use to be quiet. Now it was full of others and loud. He watched the eight year old version of his younger brother play with his food and occasionally got yelled at by Rin who got hit every time he decided to flick his vegetables at her.

Excluding the fact that Rin was yelling at Inuyasha for his actions she was actually the only quiet one. The little girl he had once brought back to life despite how much he hated humans had changed a lot. She was now eleven and extremely beautiful for that age. She no longer kept her hair in a ponytail. Instead it was long and went down to her waist. She always wore the most elegant kimonos and jewelry. No matter how much Rin's appearance changed though she always had a childish innocence that never faded.

Sitting across from Rin and Inuyasha were Tsuin and Koinu. Those two had just met and were now rambling on about meaningless things. Tsuin couldn't why his elder brother had a crystal pierced into his ear while Koinu refused to believe Tsuin had defeated something called Donkey Kong. At least Sesshoumaru knew Koinu was adjusting. Soon her would begin to train and Koinu would receive the same treatment as Miyori. Koinu was already too like Tsuin and the last thing Sesshoumaru wanted was two loud mouthed, arrogant, and hotheaded sons. If only they could be like their sister Miyori who was always busy.

Sesshoumaru looked up once he heard the one family member who hadn't been to the dinner table at all in three years enter the room. And of course like he predicted she would she was wearing the same attire that she had been wearing the whole day. Obviously she didn't know most women in her position wore a different outfit for every meal. He would soon make sure Kagome was taught all of these things, but he made sure to not have her learn all of it. He all of a sudden remembered Kagome wasn't like other women in her position, but he made sure Rin took classes that taught that kind of stuff and she turned out just fine.

He did admit he was being a little hard on Kagome, but she needed to be ret aught her place. He understood the fact that she probably forgotten how it felt to receive his attention and touch after three years, but the same didn't go for him. His demon instincts were driving him crazy. It all started when he had somehow fallen in love with the girl three years ago and admitted it. That was when his youkai blood started to call out to him making him claim her even though he didn't know whether his feelings for her were true or not and the fact that she was human. His blood still wasn't satisfied even after he marked her though. A female was never truly a youkai's mate until they were both marked and mated with. He had still not taken her yet and it had now been three years. Normally his demon instincts would have allowed him to eventually forget about her since she was out of his reach, but it never happened. Probably because when he thought about Kagome during her absence he thought about the last time they ever saw each other. That was when they shared their first ever kiss and that feeling never left his lips.

Even though Kagome sat down in a chair that was close to Sesshoumaru she didn't want to look at him. This whole day his expressions towards her weren't that friendly and she wanted to avoid more of them for just a little longer. She looked at Koinu. Him and Tsuin seemed to be getting along well. Sitting next to Koinu was the chibi Inuyasha playing in his food. That put a smile on Kagome's face. Inuyasha probably never got to play and laugh the last time he was that age. Next to Tsuin was an empty chair that probably belonged to Miyori. Then next to that sat a black haired girl that Kagome could only guess was Rin.

"Kag- I mean mom!" Rin cheered as though she was still eight, "Tsuin told me you had returned and I doubted it for a second."

"Well I am back and I don't plan on leaving this time," Kagome told Rin.

"Except to get batteries," Koinu added in, "and to recharge that stupid gameboy to see if this guy is lying or not. He claims that he beat Donkey Kong."

"Believe what you want to believe," Tsuin said after sipping some tea, "but I did. You can even ask Rin."

"And who exactly are you anyways?" Koinu asked Rin.

"That's our older sister," Tsuin answered, "even though she doesn't look like it compared to you, me, and Miyori."

"Yep," responded Rin, "and yes once he learned how to work that toy mom left behind he beat it pretty quickly. Then when I played it didn't work anymore."

"I am not saying its impossible to beat or anything," stated Koinu, "I can beat video games just fine. I just can't believe you did it on one battery supply."

Kagome then toned out of the converstation seeing as how they were off in their own little world now. It was amazing what video games could do to kids. She looked down at her food. Dinner seemed to be some kind of roast with potatoes and carrots. Her eyes traveled over to Sesshoumaru's plate, which contained the same thing except it was all uncooked. Finally she could no longer control her eyes and she was now looking at her mate straight into his golden eyes.

"They never listen," stated Sesshoumaru, "so we could have our talk now."

"If you wish," replied Kagome, "but you can never trust Koinu. He can talk and listen at the same time."

"Since when?" asked Koinu's voice.

"See what I mean?"

"You can stop listening too," Sesshoumaru said pretty loudly to the other side of the table.

"Feh," Inuyasha's voice responded.

"I ordered a bed today," Kagome told him, "just to make the room seem not so empty."

"That will be its only purpose. I understand that you are no longer use to these surroundings but it is improper for my mate to sleep in another bed while I am in the castle on the same night."

"I guess that's fine, but we won't have-

"Do you actually believe I am that cruel? I refuse to let my demon blood get the better of me. It will have to happen sometime soon though."

"I understand. When will Miyori be returning."

"She should be returning by sunrise. You and Koinu will have to wake up early to catch her."

"Can you answer me a question?"

"Depends on the nature of the question."

"You could have done a lot in three years. I thought by now you would have found yourself a full youkai mate. You already have Miyori who I hear is wonderful so there is no point in depending on Koinu. So why did you want me to come back?"

"Look at this table Kagome," Sesshoumaru simply said, "this room has changed. Three years ago I never would have thought anyone besides me and Rin would eat in here. Now there is an actual family filling up this table. You do realize that the only reason this table is filled up like this and so much change has happened around the castle is because of you. Thanks to you doing me the honor I will now have three children here at this table, if it wasn't for your compassion I wouldn't have allowed Inuyasha in my home, and if it wasn't for you being human I never would have learned that humans and youkai could be equal. If it wasn't for that I might have just eventually abandoned Rin."

"So your saying you want me back around here because I made some things change?"

"You changed me, no one else could do that. And as I have said before you disappeared into the well, everything that happened before was just the beginning."

"I remember what you said. I remember everything that took place during my last few seconds in this era, but everything before that seems like it was all just a blur or a dream that I am slowly forgetting."

"I see, then I am just going to have to remind you."

Dinner went by pretty quick once Kagome started to eat. When it ended Kagome told Koinu he was to sleep early so they could meet Miyori. He said he was going to stay up for a few more minutes to make Tsuin listen to some of his music, but Kagome knew that a few minutes to Koinu really meant a few hours.

"Were going to bed now," Sesshoumaru informed Kagome as the plates were being cleaned away by the servants.

"Okay," Kagome replied as she was once again led through the hallways by her mate, "can you wake me up tomorrow so I can meet Miyori?"

"I will be unable too," Sesshoumaru told her as he opened p the door which probably led to his bedroom, "Miyori will be here during the earliest breakfast time, I plan on leaving myself before then and not returning until the afternoon. Aoi can wake you."

Kagome looked around Sesshoumaru's bedroom. She remembered it being red and designed in some kind of Chinese style. Now everything in the room was pure white. Why had he changed rooms? She couldn't remember anything being wrong with his old one.

"Why do we have new rooms?" she finally asked when they entered.

"Because our old one is underground. Those demons that filled the hallways three years ago were the result of Naraku's dead rotting corpse. He died so the youkai broke away. There were too many of them so I simply made the castle collapse into the ground and had a new one built on top."

"That explains why everything around here looks so new and different."

"The only way to get down to the old castle is through the trap door in the basement. It would advise no one to go down there though, it smells strong of dead youkai."

"I want to apologize Sesshoumaru. I am sorry I am not being the nice loving mate that I was before I left three years ago."

"I understand Kagome, and I don't exactly remember you being a nice loving mate anyways. Lets just go to bed so we can all wake up on time."

Once again Sesshoumaru had a huge bed, but it wasn't as huge as the old one. There was still enough room for them to keep their distance when they were finally laying down. Kagome hugged her pillow as Sesshoumaru put all the candles out.

"Good night Sesshoumaru," Kagome said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep."

-------------------------------------------

"Lady Kagome you need to wake up," Aoi told the sleeping human as she came into Sesshoumaru's room, "princess Miyori is downstairs eating breakfast."

Kagome first Kagome just rolled over and tried to ignore the voice that kept telling her to wake up until the voice mentioned Miyori, "Where is Koinu's room at."

"Koinu's room is just three rooms down this hallway," replied Aoi.

Right away Kagome hoped out of bed still wearing the same kimono from the day before. She opened the door and took a mad dash down to the hallway and entered Koinu's room. She found the hanyou sleeping soundly in an elegant designed room that she had a feeling wouldn't be very elegant for long. She went over and pushed him a few times, but no response.

"Come on Koinu wake up," Kagome tried to tell him.

Nothing but little snoozes coming from him. She knew he would pull this off. Koinu wouldn't get very far being the prince of the Western Lands if he stayed up all night and just slept all day. And it didn't help that thanks to him the same thing probably happened to Tsuin.

"I guess you can see Miyori later then," Kagome told her son as she exited the room.

She then tried to locate the family dining room. That was hard. She had taken so many wrong turns it wasn't even funny, but then she remembered that Sesshoumaru had mentioned Miyori still hadn't lost her jewel shard yet. Kagome just searched the castle for any sign of the jewel shard and she followed it. Eventually she made it into the familiar dining room.

That was when Kagome saw her. She had almost thought it was Sesshoumaru for a second, but it was indeed her daughter. Her silver hair was just as long as Sesshoumaru's but a little more puffy kind of like Inuyasha's hair was. Her golden eyes scanned the room when she had heard someone approach.

"What is it?" Miyori asked Kagome.

Kagome gasped in amazement at the fact that her and Miyori's voice were exactly alike, "Miyori..."

Miyori chewed a little more on her breakfast before getting up and walking towards Kagome.

She flashed her golden eyes at her mother with a frown on her face, "I do not know what a human is doing in my father's castle and I will make sure that you are removed, but when you are in my prescience and somehow manage to survive you will call me Lady Miyori-sama."

Kagome looked at her daughter in shock as Miyori walked right past her and tried to go towards the exit. Miyori didn't even think Kagome was a servant let alone her own mother. Tsuin knew why didn't Miyori know.

"I am..." Kagome started.

"Why do you still talk to me human?" Miyori asked, "can't you see I am above you?"

"Give it a rest Miyori," interrupted that Sesshoumaru like voice.

Kagome and Miyori turned around to see Tsuin entering the room from another door way. He looked tired meaning Koinu had kept him up all night. He walked closer and looked Miyori in the eyes.

"Miyori this woman here is our mother," Tsuin told Miyori with a smirk on his face.

Miyori used her eyes to scan Kagome once more before looking at Tsuin again, "by mother do you mean Sesshoumaru has choose to do what grandfather did and bring home a human whore?"

"No she is really is our mother," responded Tsuin, "and she brought our elder brother Koinu with back with her."

At that moment Koinu walked through the same door Kagome and Miyori were standing by, "someone say my name?"

Miyori looked at her brother with the same look that she gave Kagome, "a hanyou how disgusting. He almost looks like our uncle."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Koinu growled.

"Tsuin I think you are getting sick again," Miyori told her twin, "you know that our mother is a full youkai of a lot of power unlike that wench and her disgusting son."

"And who do you know our mother is a youkai?" Tsuin asked, "you never seen her before and we are hanyous."

"We are full youkai," Miyori snapped, "father wouldn't stand having children that are hanyou, and I did see our mom. I remember everything Tsuin. Three years ago I can remember being very small but looking out the window and seeing her. Her and our father was in his full youkai form and fighting along her side. I believe that was the day our mother died."

"Maybe you should get your memory checked," interrupted Koinu, "I am your brother and this is our mother."

"Shut up hanyou," responded Miyori, "I am sick of meddling with my brother and you low pieces of dirt."

And just like that Miyori moved past them and left the dining room. Tsuin and Koinu looked at the door with anger, but Kagome only had shock and sadness. Her daughter denied being hanyou and denied her of being the mother. It then all became clear to Kagome. That note they had received in the future couldn't have been real, because on the bottom it said 'love Miyori.'

(End of Chapter 5)

DON"T Hurt ME. I know you were all expecting Miyori to look up to and love her mother, but I had this fic planned out before your reviews so take that!!!

Dark Inu Fan: This kid figured it out...

corlee1289: No I love long reviews I wish more people would make more of them...29th huh? Yeah I am pretty sure I could get a chapter up by then, I will make sure your wished a happy birthday. First of all to answer questions I am not telling anybody anything about Tsuin you will all have to figure it out yourselves. And I have seen both Inuyasha movies I got them off of ebay and had to watch subtitles I am waiting for the third one to come out in Japan. And incase you didn't pay attention during chapter 1 Sakura was the name of Kagome's friend, but if you really want to I can use the name you want me too for a characther I have coming up later. Oh yeah and throws a show at you

Angelamisaki: If you tell my mommy I will never update ever again...

Mystic Hanyou: I know you will probaly be mad at me for this chapter

Mandy: And your always mad at me but this chapter probaly just made you more angry


	6. Kagome's Hunt

Chapter 6

Kagome's Hunt

Kagome returned to her room with a sad expression. She had now missed breakfast, but that was okay she didn't feel like eating. She thought everything would be all right after Tsuin kindly accepted both her and Koinu. She should have been on her guard when confronting Miyori. No that wouldn't have helped; Miyori strongly believed that both her and her mother were full youkai. She had claimed she once saw her full youkai mother fighting an enemy with Sesshoumaru.

Kagome laid down on her new bed and looked up at the ceiling. It would be awhile until Sesshoumaru returned. That was another problem. She would have to mate with him soon whether she was use to him again or not. She would rather mate with him now then have to do it later and face the fury of his demon blood. She was about to drift off into a nap when there was a tap on the door. Who could it have been at this time? Katsu wasn't going to be around for a while and Aoi should have been busy tending to Tsuin at this time. Kagome yawned as she got up and opened the door. She didn't see anyone at all. She was about to turn around when she seen a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. She looked out the door again but this time she looked towards the floor.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said when looking down at the hanyou that had knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm…sure," replied Kagome as she let Inuyasha in and shut the door behind him.

Inuyasha walked in with his little arms crossed and ears twitching. It really was Inuyasha, but yet it was not. He had been turned into a little kid for the rest of his life thanks to Kagura and Kanna. He then looked at her with his big gold eyes.

"Did you pick up your toys?" Kagome asked as she forced a smile.

"Shut up Kagome," Inuyasha barked.

Now that really reminded her of Inuyasha. He was the only friend who had ever told her to shut up. Why would this new Inuyasha say stuff like that though? She thought that maybe since Sesshoumaru was raising him he would be respectful and not say anything like that.

"Does Lord Sesshoumaru know you talk like that?"

"Kagome," started Inuyasha, "don't tell me you bought into all of that. That was all just an act. It's me the real Inuyasha.

"Huh?"

"You know, you released me from Kikyo's arrow, you use to say sit and send me crashing to the ground, you once upon a time kissed me and stopped me from transforming into a youkai. I am just pretending to have a loss of memory so Sesshoumaru doesn't kick me out."

"Inuyasha is that really you?"

"Yeah, I am just a little different, but it's me."

"Then what's the name of the food I always use to bring with me besides ramen?"

"Chips potato."

"Close enough!" Kagome screamed in delight as she wrapped her arms around the small Inuyasha and embraced him, "I am so happy your back."

"How can you say that?" Inuyasha asked while looking pretty sad, "I have made your life miserable."

"No you haven't," Kagome stated as she finally separated from Inuyasha.

"Kagome can't you remember what happened before Koinu was born?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Kagome I almost killed you that night when all you were trying to do was run away from Sesshoumaru. I felt so horrible about it I gave my life to Kikyo, but that just made things worse. Naraku used my demon form to try and kill you."

It was all true. Even though Kagome would rather not, she tried to remember what had happened the night Koinu was born. That was when her only purpose for being at Sesshoumaru's castle was to give birth to Koinu and then leave, but Naraku kept threatening her and eventually ended up attacking her. She got so scared and confused to the point where she ended up just running back to Inuyasha. It was just fine at first until Kikyo came along and Inuyasha accidentally assumed Kagome was a demon and he attacked her.

"I forgive you," Kagome told him as she sat down on her bed.

"You can't possibly mean that," Inuyasha replied, "I hurt you."

"And Sesshoumaru healed me so I am just fine. Plus how can I stay mad at a little kid?"

"Ha Ha very funny," he said sarcastically.

"Why have you returned though? I thought you wanted to stay dead with Kikyo."

"I came back to fix the damages I caused. I want to stay here and help you as long as I can."

"Unless you can fix this family there is not much you can help me with."

"Kagome the curse you received three years ago doesn't change anything. We still have things to do."

"What do you mean?"

"The jewel shards stupid. We need to finish collecting them to get the whole shikon no tama."

"I know I need to finish it, but I don't think Sesshoumaru will let me. He won't even let me use my miko powers."

"That's why I am here with you. And I could probably find out where Naraku kept his piece of the jewel and that's all we really need."

"I have no clue where ours are. Its pretty easy to get distracted when you are producing babies countiously. And one is still inside Miyori. I also know that Katsu and Aoi each have one. And who knows what happened to Kohaku and if he is still alive with his shard in his back."

"And then there is Kouga's shards."

"Kouga…"

Kagome tried to remember the wolf youkai who once claimed that he loved her. He even risked his life by braking through Sesshoumaru's security around the castle to try and free Kagome even though he knew that thanks to Kikyo's curse she was pregnant with Sesshoumaru's child. Kagome knew running away from Sesshoumaru's castle wasn't wise so she told him to leave. He kept refusing and saying he wasn't going to leave without her. Finally she told him that if he would just leave and allow her to bear Sesshoumaru's child she would become is woman. He agreed and left before Sesshoumaru could return. That had been the last time she ever saw Kouga. She wanted to see him again because she did consider him a good friend, but then knowing Kouga he would probably expect her to follow up on her promise.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha. He was trying to jump up on the bed so he could sit next to her, but he kept only making it half way and then falling back on to the ground. After going into a fit of giggles at chibi Inuyasha Kagome reached down and picked him up. She rose him up so they were eye level with each other.

"Jeez Inuyasha I never thought I would be the one carrying you."

"Just keep laughing it up while you can," Inuyasha growled while trying to struggle to get out of her grip.

"Calm down Inuyasha," Kagome said as she sat him down by her.

"I would if we could just figure out where our shards are. We know Sesshoumaru didn't take them."

"They were in Sesshoumaru's bedroom the last time I saw them, meaning they would be in the old castle."

"Okay then we will have to go underground."

"We?"

"Yes 'we' as in both of us. We started this jewel shard hunt together and we will end it together."

"As much as I would like that I don't think it will work. First of all I heard you wouldn't be able to withstand the smell of the place down there and maybe it would help if you were a bit taller."

"I got it all under control. Well that depends if you are really as loyal to Sesshoumaru as you appear to be lately. I have another secret."

"What hasn't been a secret with you lately?"

"I am not proud of this secret though. It makes me feel kind of like that other bystard hanyou that Sesshoumaru got the pleasure in killing."

"You mean Naraku? Why would you say that?"

Kagome then noticed a white aura starting to surround Inuyasha. When the aura started to settle down she found he had changed shape. She was now face to face with Sesshoumaru.

"Thanks to the many youkai that were used to make this body I have the power to shape shift," replied Sesshoumaru's voice, "just like Naraku. Hell these youkai even came from Naraku's own castle."

"Then why don't you go back to your original form so that way you don't have to stick around your brother?" asked Kagome.

"First of all," started Inuyasha who quickly changed into Miroku, "I have only been allowed access to the living world because I wanted to help you out meaning I have to stay here. My little form is all that insures my stay here. And every time I try to change back into myself I always go back to being small. Even I have limitations."

"You still wouldn't be able to handle the smell though would you?"

"I can always change into a human like I am now, but I think my hanyou form can last me awhile down there."

Inuyasha turned back into his chibi self and looked at Kagome waiting for a reply. Kagome took the time to think about it. It would be nice to go shard hunting with Inuyasha just like she use to before she became Sesshoumaru's mate. That and maybe it would get her mind off of her daughter for a while.

"Okay lets go," Kagome told Inuyasha ," Sesshoumaru just told me it wouldn't be wise to go down there, but he never said I couldn't."

"Good we can finally collect the shards. And just for the hell of it lets bring Tsuin. He and you are the only ones who know my secrets."

Inuyasha then tried jumping off the bed, which almost resulted in him tripping on the ground and hurting his knee, but luckily he caught his balance. Kagome walked ahead of him so she could open the door. Inuyasha just gave her the I-could-have-done-it-myself look before he led her down the hallway with his arms crossed.

-------------------------

"You two actually want to go underground and into the old castle?" Tsuin asked when Kagome and Inuyasha entered his room.

"Something that belongs to us is down there," noted Inuyasha.

"Well I have a little time left, but we have to get done before father returns in a few hours," Tsuin said as he put a sword on his belt.

Kagome gasped at the beauty of the sword. Its sheath had three red rubies on each said. The hilt was long and black and in white the image of a dragon was engraved into it.

"Hurry up," Inuyasha barked at the two.

"Were being ordered around by a child," stated Kagome.

"You get use to it after awhile," responded Tsuin as they headed out of the room and down flights of stairs.

---------------------------------

"You should have just told Miyori off," Tsuin advised as the three of them worked on moving a huge cement block that covered the pathway into the old castle.

"Really Kagome," Inuyasha added in as he transformed into a demon similar to Jeninji and lifted the plate, "I just can't see you taking shit from anybody."

Kagome concentrated on lighting up a torch, "I know, but it isn't as though she is just someone who has a problem with me or anything. She is my daughter so the situation is a little bit different."

"Just tell father what she said," Tsuin told his mother.

"Like that will work," huffed Inuyasha after turning back into chibi, "Miyori is obviously Sesshoumaru's favorite. I see her bullying around Rin all the time and she gets away with it."

"That's one reason why I didn't say anything to her. Yelling at her wouldn't feel right without Sesshoumaru's permission to do so."

Finally the torch was lit and the three began to climb down the hole. Right away Inuyasha used the sleeve of his robe to cover his nose. Kagome could even smell the stench of the rotting demon corpses. Hopefully they wouldn't have to go too far into the castle. Kagome held the torch in front of her making a small flicker of light surrounding them as they walked through the old hallways. Everything looked as it did three years ago except for the fact that there was rubble all over the ground, it stunk, and there were cracks in the wall. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on locating the jewel shards.

"This way," said Kagome as she pointed as she pointed to the left.

Inuyasha nodded as they started walking down the narrow hallway, "speaking of Sesshoumaru why are you being so loyal to him all of a sudden?"

"Well I know I should be mad at him because he won't let me use my miko powers or basically anything improper."

"That's good," responded Inuyasha, "that means he is planning on keeping you and never replacing you with some youkai bitch. He really wants you to become the Lady of the Western Lands."

"That's good I guess. I have nothing to return to in the present. I just wish he wouldn't put so much restriction on me."

"Then fight back," spat Inuyasha, "just refuse to take those classes and practice your miko powers on your own."

"I just don't want to be replaced. I want to stay here with my family and if being proper little lady of the western is what I have to do to get it then I will do it."

"I am sure he would agree with that," said Tsuin, "well except the being with your whole family part. I can't see why you would want anything to do with Miyori after the way she treated you at breakfast."

"Of course I want to have something to do with her," Kagome told Tsuin, "she is my daughter just like you're my son. I want to be there for her."

"Your nicer then father is. I don't see why Miyori refuses to accept you as her mother. She just despises humans and to tell you the truth I don't think she has inherited the ability to smell. That's why she believes both me and her are full youkai instead of hanyous."

"That would explain why-,' Kagome stopped all of a sudden, "Inuyasha I feel shards coming at us really fast."

"How can they be moving?" Inuyasha asked as he prepared for attack.

"And why are you telling my uncle about it?" asked Tsuin, "That little child won't be able to do anything about it."

"Zip it three year old," Inuyasha argued as the hallway started to shake.

Kagome looked at Tsuin as he stood looking calm just as his father usually did during battle. That was when Kagome noticed the dragon engraved into the hilt of Tsuin's sword changed from a plain white into a crimson red that was glowing.

"I smell a youkai," growled Inuyasha, "it must be a left over from Naraku's body. My only guess is that one of them go their hands on the jewel shards and have managed to stay alive down here for three years."

"Why would it stay down here if it had the power to escape?" Kagome asked.

Her question went unanswered though. The sound of hissing filled their ears. Kagome watched as a brown snake demon, which had two jewel shards located in its forehead, slithered down the narrow hallway. It was hissing and coming toward them with it's mouth wide open.

"Kagome move!" Inuyasha yelled as Tsuin unsheathed his sword.

Kagome looked at the sword not being able to control herself as she became mesmerized while chibi Inuyasha used all of his might to push her out of danger's way. Tsuin's sword probably didn't even contain steel or any type of metal at all. Where the blade was suppose to be there was just fire. It was in the shape of Tetsusagia's blade. The snake stopped when it had realized it missed it's target. It then turned around preparing for another attack.

"Why did it just fly by you and Tsuin and go after me?"

"You have my baka brother's scent on you," answered Inuyasha, "don't forget this youkai was once part of Naraku's body. It wants revenge for Sesshoumaru separating it."

"Shouldn't be that hard to take down," stated Tsuin as he ran towards the youkai with the blade of fire pointing towards the youkai's neck.

The snake stared Tsuin down as the sword collided with its neck. It didn't look phased at all while the jewel shards started to glow and Tsuin along with his sword were just pushed back.

"Tsuin you stupid!" Inuyasha shouted, "This youkai has jewel shards he isn't as weak as he appears."

"As though I knew that," Tsuin replied as he got ready to take another strike.

Kagome just stood along the wall feeling useless and unable to do anything, "Inuyasha can you help him?"

"As long as you don't do anything stupid like standing still when your about to be attacked."

"Fine."

Inuyasha growled as he morphed into what looked like Kirara. He flew towards the snake's neck and bit it as Tsuin jumped up with the sword raised in the air.

"Fire blade," Tsuin said as he sliced it at the air.

Two bladed shaped waves of fire headed towards the snake's forehead. It hit and caused the youkai to hiss out in pain. Kagome watched as the two shards came out of its skin and landed on the ground. Tsuin backed off as Inuyasha turned back into his chibi form.

"You seem to have it all under control with you big flashy sword," said Inuyasha, "you finish it off."

Kagome moved forward and bent down to pick up the shards. She cried out in pain as she quickly dropped them. For some reason they had hurt her hand. Kagome looked down at the shards, which were currently a dark purple. This meant that she wasn't able to purify them.

"What's wrong mom?" Tsuin asked.

"I can't purify them," Kagome responded.

"What!?" questioned Inuyasha, "you use to be able to do it before."

Tsuin didn't see it coming but the snake youkai quickly picked its head up and moved behind Tsuin. He didn't notice until the snake's tail wrapped around him and constricted. Tsuin moved to get his sword, but his hand was also trapped. If it wasn't for his hands being stuck they youkai probably would have been easy to defeat."

"Ice Blade," yelled a voice that seemed similar to Kagome's.

Two blue blades then headed towards the snake just as they did when Tsuin wielded his sword against the demon. The attack quickly severed the snake's head from its body. Tsuin allowed the dead weight of the youkai's body to fall to his feet. There wasn't any blood shed at all thanks to the fact that the parts that were all slashed up had been covered in a light frost. Kagome looked forward and saw Miyori placing a sickle to her side by tucking it into her obi that matched her blue kimono.

"Geez Miyori you seem to know right when to show up," Tsuin groaned as he sheathed his flaming sword.

"You were getting beat by a lesser youkai," Miyori said coldly, "not only is father going to punish us for you coming down here, but when he finds out you were getting defeated by that bad excuse for a demon we are going to under go extra training for days. Do you like to waste time during this war like you have been doing lately?"

"You both are going to get trained and punished for this?" asked Kagome.

"Miyori gets punished only when I do something wrong," Tsuin informed his mother, "Because she can't manage to get in trouble on her own."

"Father wants you and those human blooded pets of his in his office now," Miyori told them as she turned around before stopping all of a sudden.

Miyori walked towards Kagome and Inuyasha while looking down at the ground. She was looking at the two purple jewel shards. Kagome was ready to warn Miyori about the shards not being purified, but her daughter managed to pick them up anyways and to everyone's surprise the shards turned pink at her touch.

"Father told me about these," Miyori noted, "only weaklings who cannot earn their own power use these."

"Say whatever you want Miyori but we are collecting those and this nice Kagome lady would like those two pieces of glass back."

"Well Kagome can't have them. There in your brother's castle which makes them his property."

"Mother do you have anything to say about that?" Tsuin asked.

"Miyori I am not a human pet or anything that you may suspect me of being," started Kagome, "I am your mother and your father's mate. I just had to leave three years ago that's all."

"And what's your proof that you are indeed my mother?"

"You just purified the jewel shards. I can too, your half miko."

"Yeah I saw you did a good job of purifying these right before they stung you. Your just a lying human. Now all of you upstairs."

Miyori just turned around and walked the way they were planning to go. None of this made sense. Why wasn't she able to purify the shards while a half miko such as Miyori could? And why hadn't Sesshoumaru ever tried telling Miyori anything about her heritage? Kagome followed Tsuin and Inuyasha out of the old castle as she thought about how maybe it would have been better if she never used that sapphire to come back through the well.

A/N: I know this fic is starting to get a little confusing, but don't worry it will all make sense soon. You have just got to keep reading to stay with it and most importantly countinue to give me wonderful reviews so I feel inspired to keep going. Also nobody hurt me because Koinu wasn't in this chapter…um…Koinu is busy with stuff. You will eventaully find out more about him, but hey you all got a very cute Inuyasha so how can anybody whine?

Lady Acricex: Where do you think your going with that Sesshoumaru cries Sessy is mine.

TaiOokamiYoukai: Yep Sakura means cherry blossoms and I already showed what happened with Sango and Miroku in chapter 2 of this fic. And soon I will go into Shippou and the others.

Fluffy-gurl: Actaully I wrote the last part of chapter 5 when I only had ten minutes to catch the bus so it was a little hard. I will revise though, speaking of revising I have got most of the Baby Blue chapters done, cept there all saved on to a different computer.

Dark Inu Fan: I call everyone a kid…so hahahahahahahahahaha I don't care who you are while I am writing this fanfic and your all reviewing you are all considered younger then me, but look on the bright side you can be chibiful like Inuyasha.

inuyasha-n-kagome-rox142: That's all because after being gone for three years Kagome is in a coverstation not confrontation mood and she is really glad to be back so she doesn't want to make any stupid moves, but don't worry soon Kagome won't be able to handle it anymore and we will be reunited with the fury that is Kagome Higurashi.

Kawaii-Mahou-Thank you your review has made my day. I am glad people are liking the characthers I made up. Usaully Ocs are never that important.


	7. Sesshoumaru's task

Chapter 7

Sesshoumaru's Task

It had been a long time since Kagome had been to school, but she knew that being her would be no different. Not only was she suppose to be taking classes but every time she had somehow gotten in trouble it felt as though she was being sent to the principle's office. The principle being Sesshoumaru of course. She leaned against the wall waiting for her turn to enter the small room that was known as his office.

Finally Inuyasha left the office wearing the face of a scared little kid, but she could tell it was just an act. Kagome looked at the hanyou with a puzzled look on his face hoping he would get the message. She needed him to tell her what to expect upon her entrance into the office.

"My brother wants to see you now," Inuyasha simply said while looking down at the ground.

Of course Inuyasha wouldn't be able to tell her anything. They were right outside of Sesshoumaru's door so they were probably being listened too. Kagome let out a sigh as she went over and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Sesshoumaru voice said making her hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

Kagome couldn't control the nervous gulp that came to her while she walked in, "you wanted to see me Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Shut the door," he said with his silky voice teasing her ear.

She did as he said before walking up closer to him. That was when she noticed how horrible she probably looked to him. She was still wearing the same kimono that she had been wearing all day yesterday and she didn't get a chance to find a hair brush before her, Inuyasha, and Tsuin when underground.

"You put yourself in a dangerous position today," stated Sesshoumaru as he sat down in his chair and faced her.

"I know,' she replied while trying to run her fingers through her hair to make it half way decent, "luckily Tsuin and Miyori were there. Speaking of them I want to talk to you about something."

"You may at a later time," he responded as he removed an object from his pocket, which thanks to her powers Kagome could tell it was her jewel shards, "is this why you went down there?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru made one of his scary smirks as he laid the small pouch that contained the two jewel shards on his leg, "then come and claim them."

Very slowly Kagome got closer and reached out to grab the pouch. Before she could react he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her forward while using his free hand to remove the shards from his leg and hold them up in the air. Kagome suddenly found herself sitting in Sesshoumaru lap being restrained by the same arm that had pulled her.

"The Lady of the Western Lands gets what she wants by asking for it," he continued as he tried to keep the struggling woman still, "she is to never put her life in danger for anything unless it is for the well being of her lands."

"Then can I have my jewel shards back?" Kagome asked while reaching out for them.

Sesshoumaru just moved the pouch slightly out of her reach, "you are an exception from all the former ladies of the western lands. You must earn these."

"That's not fair though," Kagome whined as she finally stopped struggling seeing as how it was a useless attempt, "those are my shards. The jewel belonged to me before it shattered."

"These shards belong to me for now. You should be grateful I am giving you a chance to reclaim them. Any other mate would have just disposed of them and you would never be allowed to leave your room again."

"Then what do you want me to do to earn them?"

"We will this discuss later, I am still not quite sure myself. Until then go get dressed, we shall have lunch together."

"Okay," she responded getting up once his arm was out of the way.

She made it back to her room easily enough thanks to her actually remembering the way from the office. Who did the jerk think he was? First he told her that they could discuss Miyori until later and then he made her sit in his lap almost like she was his mate or something. Well she was his mate, but that was beside the point. Who was she kidding though? She liked it when she was pulled into his lap. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding.

She changed into a pink kimono with a magenta obi. It was one of the simplest out of the whole batch she was told to chose from. She had to remember that she was expected to change clothes at least three times a day. That made her look at her dresser full of clothes in distaste. There had to be millions of girls in the feudal era that had to wear the same outfit over and over again because their stuff was lost in a raid or they couldn't afford it while she had to wear different clothes for different parts of the day. She wasn't going to do that. That didn't sit well with her especially after she just got out of being poor herself.

Sesshoumaru came into her room without even knocking while she was trying to brush her hair, "I don't have much time left you need to hurry up."

"I am almost done," she replied quickening her phase, "and couldn't you have knocked or something? I could have been still changing."

"If I want to see you then I can," Sesshoumaru stated, "your hair looks fine now lets go."

"Your still pushy," sighed Kagome as followed him out into the hallway.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Actually there isn't. Its nice to see something hasn't changed."

"Do you believe everything else has changed?"

"Well yeah, I mean this isn't even the same castle this time, and I feel as though I am here without a purpose considering it will be impossible for me to get the other shards and Naraku is dead."

"Your purpose is to help me rule these lands and be the perfect obedient mate and mother."

"I am already failing in all of those, especially the mother part."

"I don't believe that, you and Tsuin seemed to get along and there is a bond between you and Koinu."

"I haven't seen Koinu at all today."

"I am surprised he didn't take part in your little underground adventure. I wanted to begin his training today but figured he could have today off, it could count his birthday present from the last three years."

"Better then the gift I got him. Hey wait a minute that means Tsuin and Miyori really aren't three yet and their birthday is in four days."

"They consider there selves three because we had a small dinner celebration a few days ago. Everyone else including the Southern lands thinks we are going to have it on their actual birthday though, so they won't be expecting the attack we have planned for that very day."

"When I was a kid I always wanted an attack on an enemy nation too. And I guess I have gotten along pretty well with Tsuin, but Miyori is a little different story."

"I guess I should have warned you."

"You mean you knew Miyori would be this way this whole time?"

"I thought it would be better if you found out on your own."

"Have you thought of trying to tell Miyori that she is a hanyou and her mother was a human?"

They had now just reached the dining room and sat down in their usual seats. It seemed they were just waiting for their meal to be served. Sesshoumaru's face went to its usual emotionless self when he was staring off into space, but when he looked at her he seemed to have a look of aggravation on his face, and she knew why.

"That's what you chose to wear?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at her kimono for the first time since they left her room.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing."

She knew that he was mad because she chose one of the plain kimonos. Her closet had two types of clothing styles and that was elegant with a lot of pretty designs or just plain. Clearly the plain type were meant just for sleeping in or when she wouldn't be seen that much.

"Well since you changed the subject I didn't see the point in overdressing. I didn't see Miyori wearing any pretty stuff."

"No but Rin does. Miyori has been raised to be a fighter while you and Rin are to just watch over the castle and make sure the servants stay in line."

"And let me guess you were too busy raising Miyori to be a fighter that you forgot to mention what she was."

"Things have been difficult. Right after you left this war began and it was hard dealing with that while my children were growing up within days. I had to begin training them on the third week of your disappearance and I had to go fast to make sure they were never too old to be taught what they were trying to learn. There was never any free time at all and I think they have just made up their own thoughts about who their mother was."

"Tsuin knew who I was pretty easily."

"Because he had free time and he cared about finding this out. Eventually he asked Rin and found out he was hanyou, he tried telling Miyori, but she said if she couldn't smell the human blood then it wasn't true."

"I don't think she ever will. She seems to have something against humans and hanyous."

"She never use to be that way…"

"What changed her?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama!" screeched a voice Kagome hadn't heard in a long time.

Both of their heads turned and watched as Jaken ran forward to Sesshoumaru.

"Why do you bug me while I am dining?" the youkai lord asked.

"Please forgive this humble servant," Jaken replied nervously, "but earlier today the tiger demons had made a defeat against one of prince Tsuin's armies. Only half of them survived and they are now being pushed back into our lands. They need back up before they are totally taken out all they have to defend them is a few neko demons who are following Lady Rose's orders."

Sesshoumaru quickly got up and faced Jaken, "has Miyori been alerted?"

"Princess Miyori has already headed out all on her own to scout the situation before making any decisions about what to do with her armies since most of them are tired after they were attacked last time."

"Nekos won't stand a chance against Tigers we are better without them. If Tsuin's forces get pushed back where will they end up at?"

"That unnamed mountain my lord."

"Jaken you will call that mountain Razzmatazz peak no matter what you think about that name. Especially when you are in the prescense of the one who named it."

Jaken looked up at Kagome with just one glance and then looked back at his master, "she is back? There was a rumor going around that you were going to make an alliance with the East by finally marrying Lady Rose."

"I would rather not share my love life with you Jaken no go dispatch Tamasha and Infernoflames since there close by. They should be able to handle the tigers."

"I am sorry my lord I will make sure the armies you have requested are in their proper place."

"Make sure that you do."

Jaken quickly scurried away and Kagome could only sigh, "it looks like things would be better if you would just make Rose your mate."

"Rose cares nothing for me anymore and we will both remain allies through this war anways," he informed her, "the south has wronged them too many times."

"And what did the south do to you?"

"I did something to the south, that sapphire that you pocess, I stole it from them."

"You what? Well then take it back you just can't steal things where is the honor in that? Actually come to think of it you steal a lot, after all the first thing you did when you learned I was pregnant was steal me from Inuyasha."

"I would rather go against my honor then have Koinu raised by Inuyasha. And when it came to your sapphire I stole it because they had stolen from my lands numbers of time. I was only paying back the favor. As much as I would like to get lectured by my mate I need to go and find a resolution to this little problem."

"But you were just about to-

Sesshoumaru cut her off, "eat your meal when it comes and then go back up to your room and do not leave until I return. Understood?"

"You're grounding me?"

"If that's what you call being sent to your room for the rest of the day then yes your grounded."

Sesshoumaru started to walk away but Kagome quickly grabbed on to his sleeve, "you can't ground me especially after I have spent most of my days grounding Koinu all the time."

"Don't argue with me Kagome. Go to your room and start acting like the Lady of the Western Lands and just take your punishment."

Kagome let go of his sleeve and looked down at the ground in disbelief. How dare he treat her like a child. It was then that it came to her. He was treating her like a child because that had been the way she was acting. She must have looked so stupid grabbing on to him and complaining about something hoping to get her way. It had never worked that way before so what made her think it would work now. Before when she had Sesshoumaru wouldn't agree on something either quickly agreed with him or she defied it by using actions and not words.

"Okay Sesshoumaru I will stay in my room," she finally said as she sat back down in her chair as a chicken dinner was served.

"Good," he responded as he followed Jaken out of the dining room.

------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru let out an irritated sigh as he walked back into his castle well after midnight. Today had been more of just an endless problem more then any type of challenge. The cats from the east along with Tsuin's army, his army, and Miyori herself had been victorious against the attacking Tigers, but the problem was the fact that Tsuin's army got pushed back in the first place. Something strange was going on. According to one of the soldiers who were attacked they had already managed to wipe out most of the tigers while the others had become exhausted. It was then that they had somehow all of a sudden had a huge increase in power and fought back with better skills then before.

The only thing he knew about that could increase powers like that were those jewel shards that Kagome always seemed to be after. If that was the case then he would strike the South and deprive them of their jewel shards though he wouldn't do that for himself of course. He couldn't hold any respect for any youkai that raised it's power by relying on magic and stones. It meant they were too weak and were to lazy to earn their strength. He wanted the jewel for a different purpose. He was interested to see how well the south would fair without it and it was the perfect thing to use against Kagome.

At first he didn't think his newest plan would work at all, but when she agreed to try and earn the two jewel shards she went after earlier he knew that he had the perfect plan. This way the would get what both of them wanted. She wanted the shikon no tama and he wanted to mate to gain control over his demon blood. He didn't want to take her by force so instead he would start to make her do a few task for him in exchange for the jewel shards. By he gave away a few shards he would take her and it wouldn't have been forced making both of them happy.

"I see you have returned," pointed out the voice he was just thinking about.

Sesshoumaru spun around and saw his mate standing there right in the middle of the entrance hallway, "are you suppose to be out here Kagome?"

"Am I?" she asked knowing the answer as she walked up closer to him.

"I believe you were told not to leave your room," he said not minding her walking up at all.

"Three years ago I wouldn't have obeyed a command like that so why should I now," she replied.

"So I am guessing you have decided to go back to the woman I found three years ago."

"Well that's kind of difficult. Three years ago I was Kagome lady of the Western Lands mate of Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands who was marked after being rescued from my old home Atlantis."

"So you still remember all of that little pretending we did, do you? That might come in handy for you tonight as you try and earn those jewel shards."

"Tonight? Don't you think it's a little late?"

"The longer you wait the longer you will have until the jewel shards are yours again, I am wide awake though so I have the time."

"I don't know though…I still don't know what you want me to do for them, but I really want them."

Sesshoumaru turned his back on her and started to walk further into the dark hallway, "if you really want them follow me, if you don't then return to our sleeping quarters and I will be there later to punish you for leaving your room today."

Kagome of course rushed after him not wanting to be punished right away, "how would you punish your own mate?"

"The same way any other youkai would punish their disobedient mates, by beating them, but like I have said before you're an exception. For you I just might back down and allow my demon blood to have control for one night, I don't think you would enjoy that."

"Damn right. So I take it that since I have chosen to earn my jewel shards I am not going to be punished."

"Of course you will be punished Kagome. I wouldn't be a good mate if I allowed you to brake rules whenever you wanted and not pay for them. I was going to reward you both shards at once for your task, but now you will have to do two task and you will be doing them for every jewel shard that I will bring home to you."

"Your going to collect the shards for me?"

"They are giving my enemies powers that they are not worthy of and since you are the guardian of the shikon no tama it belongs to you and it is an insult allowing these weak youkai to have hold of your item."

"Thanks I guess."

It took Kagome awhile at first but she started to recognize this hallway. Tsuin and Inuyasha had led her down it earlier when they were trying to go down into the old castle. She remember the exact way they went too, at the end of this hallway there was suppose to be a set of stairs which led down to the cellar and under that was the trap door which led to the highest floor of the old castle. And as fate would have it that was the exact way Sesshoumaru was leading her.

"So your not going to tell me about my task yet can you at least tell me why we are coming down here?"

"I believe it's the perfect place for you to fulfill your first task at," he answered while gently picking her up to help her go down into the lower castle.

"Are these task suppose to be fun or have you decided to make them so hard that it will be impossible for me to get the shards and in the end I will be so mad I will just want to try and kill you?"

"In order for it to be fun you must allow it to be fun, but I plan with every task that you past it should change your mind about a few things and help you relax a little."

Kagome continued to trail behind Sesshoumaru until they got to a door that really brought back memories, "our old bedroom."

"Yes I believe this will be the perfect place for you," he said as opened the door and walked in, "now in order to earn your first jewel shard…"

"There are some shards that will be hard to collect. Aoi and Katsu both have one, so does Miyori and Sango's brother Kohaku, and no one knows about the grant piece that Naraku had."

"I will take care of those later," he noted as he sat on their old bed, "now come closer."

Kagome took a few steps, but she did them very slowly. After all the last time she came close he forced her into his lap. She found herself taking a few steps back when she noticed a small smirk appear on his face. He had a smirk before he got her last time. Quickly before Kagome could get out of range his tail shot out and constricted around her.

"As though you could run from me Kagome," he said as he used his tail to bring her into his lap once again, "now are you ready to find out about your first task."

"As much I as I would like to just say screw you and beat you upside the head for dragging me into your lap like this again I will have to ask what the first task is so I can hurry up and reclaim my shards."

"That's the kind of attitude that will prevent you from experiences any 'fun' during these task, but that's okay because it just makes things more interesting for me. Now are you really ready to find out about your first task."

"Yes I am ready to learn about what I must do to earn my shard."

"I am tired,. but I can't go to sleep unless I have been told a story. So tell me a story."

"What? You're a full grown inu taiyoukai you don't need a story."

"Now that you have returned there are a lot of things that I am in need of. And this can't just be any story. I want to hear about how the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru met the miko reincarnation Kagome and made her his mate."

"Fine I guess if you promise to hand over the shard I can tell it to you."

"You can even hold it," he said as he placed a single shard in her palm, "now tell me the story."

"Okay then," Kagome finally agreed as she held on to the shard tight, "once upon a time there was a miko who thought she was in love with a hanyou, but thanks to a curse her mind changed for the better…"

Kagome let out a yawn right after she got to the part in the story where Sesshoumaru had marked her without her permission. That was when she turned and faced the taiyoukai lord. His eyes were shut and his breaths were evened out. Was he asleep? It was hard to believe that anyone could sleep sitting up, but she couldn't hold it past Sesshoumaru. If he was still awake would she get in trouble for not continuing the story and get the shard take away again? Carrying on with the story would probably be a good plan, but she was tired. She needed to lean her head up again something. She couldn't move either. Even though Sesshoumaru appeared to be sleeping his tail had a hard hold on her. His tail was pretty soft though. It would be nice to lay against it. And that was what Kagome did. She laid her legs up against his tail as she found her body against his chest. She whispered the rest of the story as her eyes finally shut and her breaths started to carry her off into sleep.

(End chapter 7)

A/N: Another Koinuless chapter. Oh well this is a Sess/Kag fic after all. This chapter was meant to show how Sesshoumaru and Kagome's relationship is going. Next chapter is going to be another one of those Koinu chapters though so don't worry.

Inuyashaluver52293: Thanks for the review, I am 15 years old.

Halfbreed Kagome: Hey you shouldn't punch me, punching me makes me update slower.

corlee1289: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Sorry this chapter got done earlier then I expected it would, but to make up for it your present will be your name being used in the next chapter. And I know how it feels with the people in the library watching you all time. Its like there antifanfic spies.


	8. Koinu's adjustments

Chapter 8

Koinu's adjustments

Koinu woke up the next day as he had been doing for the last three days now. First he mentally hit himself for staying up so late, then he thought about how wonderful it would be to paint his bright blue room a different color, and then eventually he rolled out of his comfortable bed and somehow threw on a black male kimono. Black was all he had chosen considering his father made him ditch all of his old clothes, well not all of them. He still kept the ones his mother got him for his birthday.

"Damn feudal era," he groaned as he stretched and tried to get motivated.

He didn't know what he was getting motivated for though. The only thing he had been doing for days to occupy himself was showing off his stuff to Tsuin, which he couldn't do because his younger brother was busy thanks to some kind of battle. Then if he couldn't do that he would usually spend some time with his room, which he couldn't do that because he had no idea to where she was right now. He made a mental list on what he could do to pass the time. He would first go right into the dining room and grab something to eat. He would avid Miyori at all cost because clearly she was a bitch. He would probably talk to Rin or Inuyasha if he saw them even though they appeared to just be two annoying kids. After listening to his stomach growl some more he finally made his way out, but ended crashing into someone.

"Damn hanyou," responded his mother's voice.

Koinu picked himself up and found out that he had ran into Miyori, "oh great I ran into the number one person I wanted to avoid."

"I often try to stay away from all lower beings," snapped Miyori as she brushed off her kimono sleeve as though she had dust on it.

"I don't see many beings lower then us around so I don't know who you could be talking about," he brother said as he crossed his arms.

"Are you implying that we are equal or that maybe you are more superior then me?" Miyori asked with a deadly glare.

"We are equal," answered her brother, "we are both hanyou after all."

"Okay that's it. I don't know who you and that mother of yours think you are, but both of you are not just going to come into my father's castle and give me an insult like that."

"You are my sister and you are hanyou. I know, I can smell it."

"You can smell that with your inferior half breed nose so how can I trust your judgment?"

"Well then tell me Miyori what do you smell?"

Miyori spent a few seconds glaring at him coldly with her golden eyes before she answered, "I can only smell one hanyou and you are to call me Miyori-sama."

"Your not what you think you are Miyori-jitsumai."

(jitsumai means younger sister, I originally said Miyori neesan, but I recently found out that meant older sister)

Miyori just started to walk away from him with only giving him one reply, "I am not your sister because that human is not my mother. Do don't you ever call me that again."

"Well Miyori-jitsumai is what I should call you," Koinu said to her back, "but I think the word bitch suites you well."

Using her youkai speed Miyori pinned her hand into his shoulder and slammed him against the wall. Koinu just stared at his sister unphased or surprised. He forced his face into a state of being emotionless. He would be damned if he appeared otherwise to his younger bitchy sister. It was sort of hard though, especially when she used her free hand to pull that strange sickle towards his throat.

"I gave you a warning hanyou," Miyori growled, "now you can die by my blade."

"Miyori-sama stop!" cried a voice.

Miyori let out another growl as she turned her head slightly seeing a young human girl run towards them. Koinu recognized her as the girl that was claimed to be his adoptive sister. It was Rin.

"Why don't you leave us and go play with your make up Rin," taunted Miyori as she moved her gaze back to Koinu.

"You can't hurt our brother," stated Rin, "he didn't do anything to you."

"As though I am afraid of her little sickle," mocked Koinu.

Miyori chuckled as she brought it closer to his neck, "this little sickle as you call it is called the Aisusagia. Not only could I remove your head at any second, but its true power is it can freeze two hundred youkai with just one stroke.

"Two hundred youkai huh?" questioned Koinu, "good thing you didn't mention hanyou's."

Acting quickly Koinu's leg went towards the bottom of the long rod, which held the Aisusagia. Miyori's reaction wasn't fast enough and the sickle was kicked out of her grip. Her hold loosened on him as she moved to pick up her weapon. Koinu took the moment to his advantage and used his speed to push her away as he ran towards Rin and stood by her.

"Your lucky hanyou," responded Miyori as she tucked the Aisusagia back into her obi, "you act as though your half breed blood is a gift rather then a curse."

"Well you see the glass half empty while I see it half full," Koinu told her.

"Was I talking about drinks?"

"It's a saying. You people don't know anything. I know it sounds gay, but my mom is pretty cool and if being human means she is related to me then that's just fine and thanks to being half youkai I have power. Besides you believe you're a full demon and you're a bitch along with my dad. So hanyou is better I guess."

"Don't ever insult my father again hanyou."

"My name is Koinu not hanyou."

"I will call you whatever I want."

"Miyori-sama please just leave my little brother alone."

"I am not calling her Miyori-sama so either should you," Koinu told Rin.

"She knows she has too or she can sleep with the maggots which is where she would be if it wasn't for my father's soft heart and that useless sword."

"Well its nice to know that he at least has a heart unlike someone."

"Oh I have a heart just not a weak human one."

"Please can't you two just stop it?" pleaded Rin, "I will get father."

"I will stop once she does," he stated.

"Fine human why don't you go and get him? Does he even know that there is another half breed besides Inuyasha in this castle?"

"Of course he knows Miyori-sama, Koinu is his son," Rin answered, "and yes he has to be your brother. I held you both when you two were babies."

"So there," Koinu taunted.

"Fine whatever," Miyori said in defeat, "he has the hair so he would have to be my father's child, but he will only ever be a half brother. That human woman is not my mother."

"Yes she is. She told me my full brother and sister were Miyori and Tsuin."

"Well she lied and is just one of my father's former whores. Now I am off unless there is something else in this castle that needs to be taken care of."

"We have guest," Rin noted, "my friend Corlee is coming."

"And let me guess that means her brother is going to make a visit also."

"Well their parents are coming over to trade a few things so of course he will be here."

"I am going to spend the day training then. Don't allow anyone to disturb me, especially Uindo."

"Very well Miyori-sama."

"And you," she snapped at Koinu, "stay out of my way. Next time that human won't be able to save you."

Miyori turned around and rushed down the fights of stairs unable to see the middle finger that Koinu rose up on the account that all that faced him was her back.

"Sorry about Miyori," Rin apologized to Koinu, "she takes after father a little too much."

:"I can see that," Koinu spoke revealing a little anger towards his sister who was now gone.

"She at least recognizes you as a half sibling. That's better then nothing. Your probably her favorite hanyou. She has killed all the others she has ran across."

"I don't think so. I bet if it weren't for you mentioning some guest coming over she would have tired to kill me. Not that she could."

"I wouldn't put it past her."

"So what are you? Miyori's personal secretary? You kept calling her Miyori-sama and telling her you would make sure no one disturbed her."

"Oh that? I call her Miyori-sama just because I am not in the mood to watch her good bezerk by mentioning her name as though me a human was her equal or sister. And when it comes to everything else I just do things for her to occupy myself. I am not like the rest of you who trains for fights in this war, but I try to make myself as useful as I can."

"How?"

"I make sure messages are sent and picked up, I mingle with visitors, I am in the middle of learning how to deal with trade, and then I do things for father, Tsuin, and even Miyori. Now that mother is back she will probably have help me."

Koinu recalled the moment when him, his mother, and father were walking towards the castle. His mother had mentioned something about practicing her miko powers, but his father turned her down and said she needed to learn her place. Clearly miko powers had something to do with fighting since she was talking about using it in defense, but also clearly his father didn't want her to do any of it. He told her she would have to her she would have to take certain classes and it appeared that was what Rin was doing. Was his mother suppose to turn out exactly like the little human girl who was his adopted sister? Koinu didn't know everything about his mother, after all he had no clue that she was able to time travel, but he knew she wouldn't be able to go long with being told what she was going to do and when she was going to do it. She would eventually snap if she hadn't already. He wouldn't have ever believed that the dog youkai he met earlier was his father if it wasn't for him finding out the truth.

----------------------------

Sesshoumaru opened one eye after he felt wall rested. He discovered Kagome asleep in his arms. She looked too peaceful to disturb so he just stood up with Kagome wrapped up in his pelt. She had done exactly as he told her to too last night so she had earned her first jewel shard. He still had to think of a way for her to earn the second one and then after that she would need to get the shards that he planned on collecting later. Just finding a task for the first one was hard. The purpose behind her being rewarded for these tasks were so he could somehow make her comfortable before they would eventually have to mate. So he didn't want to start her off with something difficult. The first thing he wanted to do was have her remember what they once had together, that was the purpose behind her telling him the story.

He went through the basement and left the pathway into the old castle as it was. Maybe he would have more use for it in the future when it came to Kagome. For right know though Kagome would need to take some classes while he had to start training Koinu. He believed the little hanyou of his had enough time off.

Eventually Kagome was tucked back into the bed of their new room while Sesshoumaru headed into the hallway. He had heard screaming and yelling earlier, but now it seemed to die down. It was silent which seemed to be a rare affect considering it was Rin and Koinu standing in the hallway.

"Father!" Rin cheered as though she was still an eight year old when she turned around and saw the taiyoukai.

That caused Koinu to turn around also, but Koinu seemed to keep the emotionless face again. He kept thinking about how his younger sister was a bitch and how well is mother would fair her before she eventually snapped. His mind then wandered on how it would happen. It was kind of funny.

"Koinu," his father's voice rang out, "time for your training."

Koinu just simply nodded as he followed Sesshoumaru down the hallways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome woke up sometime around noon. She almost felt like she had received Koinu's sleeping habits, but that's what she got for staying up way past midnight waiting for Sesshoumaru to return and then spending more time telling him his story. She looked to the side of her bed and Sesshoumaru's bed and noticed a jewel shard laying on a pillow. It seemed that she had earned it, but who knew what Sesshoumaru was planning to make her do for the other shards.

She picked it up and searched the room for a container to place the shard in. Good thing Sesshoumaru wasn't the heartless he use to be or the jewel would have been impure. Usually it didn't matter, but for some reason she had lost her ability to purify the shards. She didn't understand why she couldn't and Miyori could. Maybe once her child gained a miko ability she was to loose hers. It was a nice theory but there wasn't any more evidence backing it. She still had the ability to sense shards, but she didn't know if Miyori could or not.

Speaking of Miyori there was another thing that really bugged Kagome. Clearly there was something strange about that letter. It was true that it was not written yet in this exact date and it probably wouldn't be written until a year or so, but there was no way it could be real. At the bottom it said 'love Miyori'. Miyori didn't even know she was her mother let alone love her. Could the letter have been a trap or maybe something would happen in the near future to make Miyori see differently and find out whom her mother really is. She couldn't have been as cold as she appeared. After all before Jaken interrupted Sesshoumaru yesterday he said Miyori didn't always use to be this way. What could change someone to go from getting a long with humans totally hating them, especially when you're a hanyou?

Kagome had finally found a little pretty jar meant for decoration and placed her shard in it. Knowing Sesshoumaru the spell, which allowed people to only enter when they were invited in, was probably on the door so the shard was more then safe. That was when Kagome sensed it. Three shards. Someone with two jewel shards had just entered the castle. That meant there were four shards in the castle right now not counting Katsu's since she wasn't currently here. This bugged Kagome too. She felt pretty close to the servants so how was she to relieve them of their shards let alone find a way to free Miyori of hers.

"Corlee!" Kagome could hear an excited Rin yell from outside the hallway.

Wanting to see what the commotion was and maybe find the holder of the three shards Kagome stepped out of Sesshoumaru's room. There Rin was talking happily with what Kagome sensed was a youkai. A wolf youkai. The Wolf appeared to be fifteen in human years, but was very beautiful for that age. Her black hair was kept in long pigtails, she had bright green eyes, and she was dressed in fur pelts that were dyed blue. She had somehow even dyed her tail blue, but it was cool because it brought out the deep black in her hair. The wolf noticed Kagome right away and smiled.

"Hey mom," Rin said looking at Kagome, "this is my good friend Corlee. Most people just call her the blue wolf. Her and her brother Uindo always visit when one of their parents do."

"Hello Corlee," Kagome said with a light bow to the youkai, "if you don't mind me asking how old are you in demon years."

"I don't mind a question from you at all Lady Kagome of the Western Lands," Corlee replied in the most polite manner Kagome had ever heard, "I am barely two. When my mom was pregnant she ate a magical youkai herb that made her give birth within two days of finding out she had a child. She tested it out on my older brother first. He will be three in four months."

Kagome was about to ask another question when she heard a wailing sound echo through the hallway that whined, "mom!"

Kagome looked at Koinu as he came up to her all sweaty wearing no shirt with Sesshoumaru silently training behind him, "haven't seen you in awhile Koinu what have you been up too?"

"That guy is a lunatic!" Koinu continued as he pointed at his father, "he made me lift things, run on coals, and he beat me up."

"What have you been doing to my son?" Kagome quickly asked Sesshoumaru.

"The same thing I did to your other son and your daughter," Sesshoumaru answered, "he was being trained."

"More like being killed," Koinu snapped.

"Come on Koinu I thought you were a punk," stated his mother, "are you just going to chicken out of your training and live here like a little princess for the rest of your life?"

Koinu's attention was no longer on his mother or father. He was no looking at the strange new visitor. He had never seen anything like her before.

"What is that thing growing out of your ass?" was Koinu's first question for Corlee.

"Koinu quit being rude and apologize this instant," Kagome told her son.

"Its my tail," Corlee answered trying to keep her polite tone even though everyone could see she was struggling with that.

"I assume your parents are here," Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone to the wolf youkai.

"My mother couldn't make it but my father and brother are here," Corlee informed him.

Kagome took a few steps back seeing as how the sweat from Koinu's body was beginning to irritate her nose. Even though Koinu had better access to a bath in the future he had always hated taking them so it would probably be worse here since he would hardly ever have time. She was about to ask who Corlee's parents were when she backed up into someone. She could sense that the two jewel shards weren't even a step away now. She turned around to apologize to the one she backed into when she found out who it was.

"Kouga-kun," she gasped.

"Lady Kagome," he responded, "I thought you had left us all for good. I had no idea that you were from another century."

"I had no idea you visited this castle," Kagome said, "last time I saw you it was after you beat up Sesshoumaru's guards and visited me in the garden."

"Last time I saw you was when you made me a promise."

"Yeah I see its too late for that promise to be fulfilled. You have children and I am-

"I am sorry Kagome that I broke the promise."

"_He broke the promise?"_

"Excuse me?"

"Well as you can see I got a little carried away with your absence. Ayame started to stalk me all of a sudden and then the next thing I knew she eventually got pregnant."

"Not that I would allow Kagome to leave with you even if this didn't happen," Sesshoumaru announced calmly.

"I am okay with that Kouga," Kagome said, "after all you made a promise to Ayame before you ever even met me.

Kouga and Kagome then began a long conversation about their memories on fighting that Naraku dude again. Koinu found it boring seeing as how he still didn't know who Naraku was, but being in this hallway was better then going back to training. He looked at the girl known as Corlee. If it weren't for the blue pelts, the tail, and the polite attitude she would have appeared to be what was known as a Goth girl on the TV. Especially if she dressed in black clothes.

"Is something wrong prince Koinu?" Corlee asked the dazed out hanyou.

"What is up with the blue?" Koinu answered with a question.

"My brother," she replied, "he is the opposite of me. He has red hair and he dies all of his stuff red, he is also a strong fighter so I decided to show that I am the opposite by using the opposite color. I think blue is neat."

"It brings out the black in your hair."

"Yeah I get that a lot."

"The only problem is the brightness of your eyes. Its makes everything not blend in. You would need more black to bring out the blue. Both colors would work together and bring each other out and nobody would notice your eyes."

"I didn't know you were into fashion."

"I am now. Since my father is distracted we should-

"Father!" wailed another voice in the hallway.

All heads turned to Miyori who came up to her father in an angry rage; she was pointing at a tornado that came up behind her, "he won't leave me alone!"

The Tornado cleared and a wolf demon matching Corlee's description appeared. He had hair similar to Agama's but it was in a ponytail just like Kouga's was, Agama's green eyes, red pelts, and a red tail. The only thing that was similar between the brother and sister were the green eyes. They knew that looks didn't mean anything though. After all Koinu and Tsuin looked nothing like each other and they were almost the same while Koinu and Miyori were nothing a like.

"Uindo," Corlee sighed as she shook her head.

"Miyori please I am begging you to become my bride," the red wolf youkai pleaded as he got on his knees and looked at Miyori who turned away.

"I have already told you no," Miyori told him harshly as she gripped the Aisusagia.

"So what's up with this guy?" Kagome whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"He wants to marry Miyori," the taiyoukai answered, "I have no problem with it seeing as how Kouga and Ayame pure wolf youkai blood have created powerful offspring and wolf is as close to dog demon blood as we can get, but she refuses. She will only marry a male youkai who is strong enough to defeat her which he hasn't accomplished yet."

"And let me guess he keeps to trying to convince her," Kagome pretty much said to herself.

"I am still trying Miyori," Uindo continued, "don't worry you will soon by my woman."

"Now he really reminds me of someone," Kagome muttered while looking at Kouga.

Kouga just sighed as Koinu turned back to Corlee, "well anyways going back to what I was saying earlier. I can take care of your problem. I have all the stuff we need to make your outfit styling in no time. We just need to go to my room."

"Sure father says we are going to be visiting for awhile," responded Corlee as she followed Koinu and the others went into conversation.

(End Chapter)

AN: Okay sorry that chapter took so long. School is a killer, I haven't been getting enough access, and I am working on a Nar/Kag/Sess fic which I will put on soon. I hope you all liked this chapter. Also I would like to announce to the world that I went into Hot Topic and I purchased my very own Sesshoumaru plushy.

Jackie: Don't worry it will happen. What kind of Kag/Sess fan would I be if I made it so Kagome was forced out of the castle because she felt as though she didn't belong to the family.

BLack-hole-dOWn: Sesshoumaru is trying to be more open to Kagome and the conversation involved her child so that's why he admitted his mistake, but then again he didn't say it was mistake he just said there wasn't enough time to tell them because of the war and training.

yoyo person: Happy birthday even though its been awhile, but I gave you your present anyways.

corlee1289: Sorry I had no room for any other mikos, but I needed names for my wolf youkai. If you don't like it then there is a bright side, your alone in a room with Koinu. And  
I am in grade 9…stupid freshman, but I should be in 10th. I will make a confession right now…I flunked Kindergarten. And on the chapters I am not sure. I was thinking about having sixteen just like before but I might have to add two. Depends what direction I am going in.

Crispy: The keyword in Christmas break is break. Meaning I deserve a break don't I? But I am sure that just involves school. You know I will be writing cause everyone who steals the computer away from me will be too busy with their new video games and I am getting Inuyasha movies which will put me in the writing mood, and knowing me I will probably put one up right on Christmas day and New Years. After all if I can remember right I put one up on Thanksgiving.

Midnight: No the rating won't go up, but in my newest fic that I am writing it will be rated R…I want that one to be my first ever attempt at a lemon, and plus when it comes to this one looks at everyone with shifty eyes I know your all under eighteen you can't fool me! I am a concerned writer…so there….

Stoictimer: Sesshoumaru is going to try and have a task for every shard unless she stops disobeying him then maybe she would receive more then when she completes one. Or he might try taking some away meaning more task.

Sliver: 00 My only excuse is I am a freshman…and I used the spell checker

Sesshomaru's mate lady Yuzuki: See everybody this reviewer is cool, because she liked what I named the mountain…unlike someone coughs angelmiaski coughs

kagome of the western lands: The summary doesn't say that and I don't think they are going to try, because really I don't think Koinu likes them together, you know Miyori doesn't, Tsuin I am not so sure about.


	9. Tsuin's Sickness

Chapter 9

Tsuin's Sickness

"Stupid Katsu," Aoi muttered as she started to put away Kagome's now washed kimonos.

"Is something wrong Aoi?" Kagome asked while lying on her bed.

"Nothing its just your daughter," replied the blue haired servant.

"What did Miyori do this time?"

"She didn't do anything. I just have to do more work because her servant passed away, and Katsu is never around."

"Well she needs to spend some time with her family it seems like."

"Family is not an excuse for this. She has taken work here right months ago and has only shown up eight times."

"Once a month?"

"Exactly."

"That's strange, but how about this…you can take care of Katsu's shift while I can start tending to myself."

"Nonsense Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru would have my head and besides you won't need to be tending too as much as usual anymore."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You are scheduled to be in the library every afternoon for your lessons."

"My lessons?"

"Your lessons on how to act like the proper lady of the Western Lands."

"Are you serious? So that jerk is actually making me do this?"

"They can't be that hard, and Rin I believe will be taking them with you."

"Why? Just because were humans?"

"I guess, but it is a wise choice its not as though you and Rin can do what Miyori can."

"Oh I see. So basically he compares us to Miyori."

"I guess."

"Well I got news for that jerk. It has been awhile but I still have the power of a miko and am not no damn weakling."

Kagome knew though that it wouldn't be good to ever get into a fight with her three-year-old daughter. Not only had Kagome became a little rusty, but she feared that she was loosing her miko powers for good, but that still didn't explain Miyori being able to purify the shards while Kagome couldn't. She thought that the only she reason she was able to purify and collect the shards in the first place was because she was Kikyo's reincarnation. She never knew it was possible for anyone else to learn how.

"Aoi where is the jerk?"

"I am sorry my lady, but I don't know the language of Atlantis."

Atlantis? Why did Aoi think she was speaking Atlantian? What made Aoi think there was an Atlantis? Then it hit her. She had a flashback to three years ago to when Kagome had to pretend she was Sesshoumaru's mate so he could get out of a marriage deal. Not only did she have to tell them that she was a full youkai, but she also had to make up a background story so no one knew that she was from the future.

She ended up just telling everyone that she was the youkai princess of Atlantis before the country sunk. Obviously Sesshoumaru was still telling people that story. Why? Because he cared about this safety of her friends and family and he showed it by not telling any youkai about the well? Or was it because he secretly wished she was some kind of princess instead of an average woman from the future who had to eat uncooked ramen noodles and couldn't pay the heat bill.

"Well here is a lesson in Atlantian," said Kagome, "when I say jerk I mean Sesshoumaru."

"Oh that's what I thought," responded Aoi, "he is in his office."

"Thank you," Kagome mumbled as she made her way out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"What are you doing?" Tsuin asked his elder brother who was hiding behind the staircase.

"Is our dad around?" Koinu asked looking around to see if the coast was clear.

"No he is in his office," Tsuin explained, "why?"

Koinu came out and made a sigh of relief, "because I don't think I can survive another training session with that maniac."

"Its not that hard," stated Tsuin, "well not for me and Miyori. I guess because we have been doing it our whole lives. It will eventually get better though."

"So? He could got a little bit easier on me…"

"Its probably only hard because he wouldn't be able to stand having another son who is unable to defeat his young daughter, you have a lot of catching up to do, and you still have that rock in your ear."

"For the last time it's my stud and why do I have to deal with everything? Why can't you defeat Miyori and I just sit there at third place?"

"I lack the physical condition that both you and Miyori have. Trust me if I had the power I would bring her down, but doesn't really matter because I have been trained to be more of a strategist. My armies could fight off her armies any day."

"Interesting…I don't like that so called sister of mine that much, but I do think from what I have seen she is strong and if this place is really in a war then she is needed."

"I don't know you could be very useful. I have been watching you during your first training sessions. They won't admit it, but you are way faster then both father and Miyori. Must be thanks to our mother."

"Our mother? I have lived with her all my life and I have never seen her run fast or do things like you and dad do."

"No, but she is a miko and as you can see males don't inherit miko powers, especially if you're a male youkai. So instead it mixes with our blood and enhances one of my skills. That is why you can run way faster then father and me and luckily even Miyori."

"What was your enhancement?"

"Must be my mind I guess…even though Miyori could easily kick my ass in battle things would be much different if our armies were to fight each other. I am a way better strategist. So anyways what have you been up too?"

"You know that Corlee girl?"

"The female wolf demoness who is daughter of Prince Kouga? Yeah I know her…after all her older brother won't leave Miyori alone."

"I was meaning to ask you about that…I thought that since Miyori was the little favorite dad would actually care about who proposed to her…when Uindo was causing his little display dad didn't seem to care."

"Uindo can't just marry Miyori even if Miyori liked him, that's not how things work for female youkai and Miyori knows that and father knows that Miyori will not go by that."

"Come again?"

"In order for Miyori to become Uindo's mate Uindo would have to mark her…and he can't just ask her he needs to just take her, but that can't happen because Miyori is stronger then him. Basically what I am saying is that the male must always be the dominant one and unless Uindo gets some skills really fast it will never happen. Father knows this so he isn't worried."

"What if Miyori was too ever fall in love with this Uindo and was willing to let him bite her no matter how much strength she had?"

Tsuin then began to laugh, "Miyori falling in love with something other then the battlefield is unlikely, but I guess if it did happen father would find out and put an end too it."

"Seems like a very controlling guy, but anyways I don't think Corlee looked that good in all blue when her eyes were such a bright green so I am making alterations on her wardrobe she is trying on my outfit design right now," Koinu then noticed a strange look on Tsuin's face, "what's wrong?"

"I thought you were my older brother not my older sister."

"Not funny. You see where me and mom come from we have only one source of entertainment and that is something called the TV…well my mom was having problems so she had to sell it. I didn't have my music working yet so I needed to do something and that something turned into sewing and getting ideas out my mom's magazines."

"Well that sounds special…"

"Sorry that didn't live in a castle getting whatever I want when I wanted it."

"Oh really? You think that's how it's been? You're free to live the life me and Miyori has had…all I have too do is run to father's office and tell him that your eager to get back to training."

"No that's okay, but anyways I better go and check up on Corlee."

"Do as you wish just make sure you stay far away from-

Tsuin then started hacking and coughing. Koinu really didn't notice until Tsuin was on his knees grabbing on to the staircase trying to catch his breath. Koinu moved to help his younger brother, but he was beat there as in a blink of an eye Miyori rushed to her brother and let him lean on her shoulder.

"What's wrong with him?" Koinu asked urgently.

"Don't just stand there," Miyori snapped, "go tell father!"

Miyori helped Tsuin on to his feet while he leaned on her shoulder before Miyori glanced at Koinu again.

"Please," she said gently before she turned around and headed into the hallways with Tsuin.

Koinu nodded as he quickly dashed into the hallway that he remembered his father's office being in. That wasn't something he was expecting. First Tsuin collapsing and then Miyori's reaction. When she told him please it was almost looked as though she was going to cry. Maybe Tsuin and Miyori had some kind of bond that he was unaware of. He then remembered that Miyori and Tsuin were twins and grew up together so it could be possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is your problem now?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome while doing some paperwork.

"You ask me that as though you were expecting me to rush in here," replied Kagome sitting down in the small chair in front of Sesshoumaru's desk.

"You have become pretty predictable as of late," he added still not looking up from his work.

"Imagine how it will be when I take those classes and I am trained to do the same dull things day after day," she stated.

"So that is what this is about," he said looking up at her, "the answer to your question is no. I want you to do this."

"Well I refuse too. Its stupid, basically your just trying to say you don't like how I am so you want to change me."

"If I didn't like how you were I wouldn't have marked you now would I have? It's the Western Lands that your current attitude and duties are unacceptable for. I have to do it for my lands."

"What does me watching over the servants and learning how to host parties have to do with the Western Lands?"

"A lot more then you think. Just like I represent these lands so does my castle, if someone comes here while I am gone and see that it is a mess it would be your fault because your in charge of the servants, but not as much as my fault. Anything caused by you makes me a target because I picked you as a mate. If you turn out too be a bad choice then the ones who serve under me will be believe I have impaired judgment. Same things for parties…it is just your chance to represent me."

"Represent you? The only one I ever want to represent is myself and classes doesn't help me do that."

"Like it or not you have too its all part of being Lady of the Western Lands."

Kagome then pretty much gave out a laugh of annoyance after that comment, "yeah and like becoming the Lady of the Western Lands was my choice."

Sesshoumaru's glare to her now turned into a sharp dangerous looking one, "your right, it was my choice. Are you unhappy with my choice?"

"Well I don't know. I sort of like being near my children, well at least two of them, but anyways this is way better then me just getting them every once in awhile like our original arrangement, but if I remember right I wasn't happy when you first did it. You never asked for my permission and you didn't even know if I felt the same about you. You seem to think that since you did that without asking me you can also make me take classes and everything else without asking me."

"Sorry I guess I forgot to explain it too you, when a male youkai wants something and the prey is weaker then him…he takes it. I took you. No one ever ask permission so neither did I. Now me as the mate with the upper hand command you to take these classes, keep fighting me about it and I won't reward you with any jewel shards for it like I was planning too. Speaking of which meet me three hours after dinner when I am done with Koinu, I have another one for you earn."

Kagome then thought about something. Sure she was fighting Sesshoumaru a lot about this one, but not enough as she should have been. It was because she was trying to earn the jewel shards, but then she really couldn't remember why she wanted them. When she had first came to the feudal era all those years ago originally she wanted to complete it for Inuyasha and then she started to do it to make sure Naraku didn't. Things had changed. Inuyasha would never be able to use the jewel and Naraku was dead. She didn't need the shards anymore; it wasn't her responsibility any longer.

"What if I don't want the jewel shards anymore?" Kagome decided to ask.

"Then I will have to force you to do these task I guess," he answered looking back down at his paper work, "we can talk about all of this later."

Kagome was about to say something else, or rather scream something else, but there was an urgent knock at the door. (ah she was almost about to snap…it will happen next chapter I promise)

"Come in," said Sesshoumaru, "and it better be important your disturbing me and my mate."

It was Koinu who came charging in. Before Kagome had found out about Sesshoumaru's plot this time Koinu had been hiding to avoid training. If Koinu and basically came to his father then something was wrong.

"What is it Koinu?" Kagome asked in a motherly tone for the first time since they had come to the castle.

"Its Tsuin," responded Koinu, "he is with Miyori right now."

Kagome stood up and faced her son and was ready to ask him what he meant for she didn't understand what he meant, but then she seen Sesshoumaru head towards the door. Why didn't he ask? Wasn't he concerned? After following him into the hallway along with Tsuin that was when she realized that it was the opposite of what she thought. Sesshoumaru seemed to have a pretty good idea about what was going on.

"Sesshoumaru what is it?" Kagome asked him trying to catch up with him.

"The same thing that it always is with him," he responded in an irritated tone.

They all then stopped in front of the door that Koinu recognized as Tsuin's room. Sesshoumaru opened the door and led the other two inside before studying the scene in front of him. Tsuin was lying in his bed and Miyori stood over him. Miyori turned her head to look at her father for a second. He gave him the same look that she gave Koinu back in the hallway. A look of sadness and concern.

"He was just fine a minute ago then all of a sudden he started coughing and now he has a bad fever," Miyori explained in the gentlest voice Koinu and Kagome had ever heard her use, "and his temperature just keeps getting hotter."

"I will summon the healer and get some pain relieving herbs in him," replied Sesshoumaru looking down at his son.

"Father you always say that and it never works," Miyori said in a more strange voice then before, this time it was filled with sadness.

"What do you expect me too do about it Miyori?" asked Sesshoumaru, "my sword will only be useful if he dies which he hasn't done yet. The only thing who has anything to worry about is him for it his him who is suffering pain."

Miyori's expression just kept getting sadder and sadder. She clenched her fist as she walked past everyone and headed towards the door. Koinu knew it, she wanted to cry. And from what he knew about her so far she would never do it in front of anyone. Especially him and his mother with their human blood and not to mention her father who trained her to be strong.

"Father," her sad voice then rang out when she opened the door, "I will probably be leaving the castle tonight to check on tomorrow's birthday mission."

"I understand," her father replied dropping a wet cloth on Tsuin's head.

Kagome looked at the position of the wet cloth. It was dipped in a bowl that lay on the desk by Tsuin's bed. Why would something like that just be laying there without a servant picking it up? Did this happen often and it was needed there? Sesshoumaru had mentioned that Tsuin got sick a lot and that was why he was unable to catch up with Miyori in training. Kagome somehow felt as though this was her fault. If he had been like this for all three years of his life then did that mean something could have possibly been wrong with his birth. That would definitely make it her fault, but Miyori came out fine and the only thing she could remember doing wrong was fainting while giving birth.

"Tsuin," Sesshoumaru's voice rang out also in a calm tone, "how long do you think your sickness will last this time?"

"I don't know," Tsuin responded in a weak faint voice, which no longer sounded all Sesshoumaru-like, "I don't want to let anyone down though tomorrow…tomorrow is the day we attack the Southern Capital isn't it?"

"Yes, but if you are too ill to command your armies then I will have to take them and me and Miyori will command them into battle."

"You don't have to do that…I will serve the Western Lands in sickness and in health."

"There will be none of that…I didn't say you had a choice, if you are sick I am taking your armies and that's it."

Sesshoumaru then turned around to leave before Tsuin stopped him, "father I don't think I will get better."

"I could have expected much."

"No I mean, I have felt this way for a long time now…I don't think I am going to make it."

"You will make it, you have made it for the last three years so don't give me that now."

"Don't worry I haven't given up, but I don't think I can be of any use so since Koinu might be the opposite of me I want him to have the Kakosagia."

Everyone looked towards the corner of the room where Tsuin's sword was. It was the same sword that Kagome saw Tsuin use when they were down in the old castle. The sword that had a blade that was able to turn into pure fire.

"Koinu do you want Tsuin's sword?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Its his sword…I don't want to take it from him," answered Koinu.

"I want you to have it," Tsuin said, "I never fight anyways and it would be perfect for you. It has the power to burn two hundred youkai in one stroke."

"Thank you I guess, but if you ever want it back then just ask," Koinu told his younger brother as he went over and picked up the sword known as the Kakosagia.

"We will all take our leave now," announced Sesshoumaru going back towards the door.

Tsuin then went back to coughing and coughing hard. Kagome filled with more worry and concern right when she seen blood in Tsuin's palm. He was coughing up blood. This wasn't good at all.

"Don't leave me alone," she could hear Tsuin say between coughs.

"Sesshoumaru I will stay with him," Kagome declared walking to his side, "I know how to deal with the sick and it's the least I can do after leaving him and Miyori for three years."

"Very well we shall continue on with our conversation we were having later and call upon Kanna if you need help," he said as his eyes seemed to travel to something as he once again headed towards the desk in the room.

Sesshoumaru then picked up something. Kagome looked at her mate's face and noticed some strange look. She then looked at what she had. It was a piece of paper. It was folded so she didn't know what it said, but she recognized it. It was the piece of paper that Sesshoumaru had scribbled on and gave to Tsuin on the first day of Kagome's arrival.

"Didn't I tell you to take care of this sometime before tomorrow?" Sesshoumaru asked dropping the note by Tsuin.

"Yeah but I didn't want too," responded Tsuin.

Sesshoumaru just shook his head as he turned around and left the room. This time for good because the door shut behind him. Koinu then remembered about the young wolf demon that he was hanging out with before, it would have just been plain rude to leave her abandoned in the hallway so he said good bye to his mother and then headed out as well.

"Why did you say?" Tsuin asked his mother.

"You shouldn't be talking you should be sleeping," replied Kagome, "and why shouldn't I? I am your mother after all."

"I thought you wouldn't care for me that much. I mean after all you don't even really know me…and my sister hasn't been too kind to me."

"I don't care if I haven't seen you in three years I am still your mother and I am going to continue being your mother, and you have never said anything nor treated me like Miyori has."

Tsuin then clutched the note in his hand, "that's because I require your assistance."

(End chapter)

AN: All I can say is…DON'T HURT ME! I know I haven't posted a new chapter since before Christmas but I have an excuse I promise. I even emailed it too some people. You see most of the fics I write I start out writing in paper form at school when I have time. I then type it up on the comp later that night. For some reason during winter break I couldn't think of anything and I thought that if I waited for school to start again I would be better off, but then my kidney got an infection and I got really sick which prevented me from writing longer. And then finally when that was over I had to study for my final exams, but anyways if I was a reader I would say it was worth the wait. This is a pretty good chapter now that I sit her rereading it. The most emotion I have ever used in this story since the last chapter of Baby Blues. After this I am probaly going to update Shadow filled hearts…Castle Captive is saved on my friends comp and I am like there every weekend so I will just work on it when I am there I will try to get the next chapter done sometime in the next two weeks. Also I have decided to actaully use my profile…you can check up with it every once and awhile and see where I am with all my fanfics. I am also going to create a new canon fic that I have been thinking about doing lately. That way I will have 2 Cannons and 2 Alternate Universes and I will feel special.

Flame Ivy Moon: I have never really gotten to thank you for your reviews have I? Well thank you it seems like you have reviewed every chapter meaning you must like the fic.

Wind Witch 555: That's impressive someone actaully wants my rp characther and her mate back into the story…I guess so I just worn you…Tamasha cannot be trusted.

Mewl Neko: She tried in this chapter…but I plan on her snapping in the next one I promise.

Aqua Miko: Thanks for your review…and who doesn't like the word ass? Don't worry everything will work out for Kagome and there will be a happy ending. This will be my happy ending story.

cindamin29: Thank you for your review, and don't worry it won't ever get shorter then this. I try to have every chapter be at least ten pages nine at the minimum I won't go lower then that.

corlee1289: OMG Corlee flamed me, oh well even though I had an excuse for me not posting I still deserved it, for Corlee the wolf demon was mentioned in this chapter, but she never actaully appeared now did she? She will show up next chapter, but at least I explained how things go with Miyori and Uindo and the rules on this. And hey you defintely can't think of Miyori being constipated after this chapter. She almost cried. I am also going to reveal a lot about Miyori in the next chapter. And it is a said thing to say…but I have never seen Pirates of the Carribean, but there is a good thing about you getting a new comp even though you don't have intenet. You can write fanfics and then save them on to a floppy and put them on the internet when you have the chance.

Sesshomaru'smateladySuzume: If you act like that everytime I post a chapter I would hate to see how you reacted when you seen this one come up at long last…please tell me you didn't die of a heart attack when you seen this update. But anyways Razzmatazz is cool I get all of my ideas from caroyla crayons.

SugarCube: Hey after Christmas I got an Inuyasha backpack too.


	10. Kagome's Scar

Chapter 10

Kagome's Scar

It was called off. Sesshoumaru had actually called off the strike on the southern capital that night. It did surprise Kagome, but she couldn't blame her mate. The castle had been in a gloomy state and no one seemed ready for a major battle. She hadn't left Tsuin's room on account that his fever had not gone down at all. Koinu apparently was scared stiff of Sesshoumaru's training and hiding out in the castle somewhere. Kouga was mad because he couldn't leave yet on the account that Koinu and Corlee were hiding together. And Miyori hadn't appeared since she left.

"Tsuin maybe you should do what your father wants," Kagome told her son as she put a wet towel on his forehead, "he probably knows what's best for you."

"No he doesn't," Tsuin growled through his pain, "if he did it would have worked along time ago."

Kagome unfolded the note that was from Sesshoumaru to Tsuin and read it one more time.

To whom this may concern- 

_My Tsuin comes to you from the castle of the Western Lands where I try the best I can to protect you, my fellow youkai who are citizens of this region. My son is a huge part of our someday victory against the south; because of this I will need your cooperation. I want my son to be the best he can be, and to achieve this he is visiting your village in hopes that you may do what you can to force unwanted energy out of him. I have talked to your leaders about this arrangement three years ago so hopefully you all won't disappoint me._

_-Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands_

"How many times has he made you go to this village?" Kagome asked, "and what is all this talk about evil spirits?"

"He has sent me there about five times now and every time he ask why he just ignores me," answered Tsuin, "whatever it is I am pretty sure it has nothing to do with my sickness."

"So what do you need my help for? You mentioned something like that last night."

"All you need to do is ask father why…find out these answers for me."

"Tsuin…I know I should quit bugging you because you need to get some rest, but is that the only reason why you haven't treated me coldly such as Miyori has been doing?"

Tsuin sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes, "yes. I am sorry, unlike Miyori I do believe that you are our mother, but you left us here for so long…"

"It wasn't my fault," Kagome said as she kneeled on the ground close to Tsuin, "I cared about all three of you deeply and when Koinu got sick I had to take him to my world to help him out. There was no other choice I couldn't let your brother die."

"That's not what Miyori told me."

"What did Miyori tell you?"

"That during the battle that was held three years ago said that you ran off with another youkai while my father was distracted and you only took Koinu so incase your new relationship failed dad would take you back."

"I thought Miyori didn't believe I ever had any relationship with Sesshoumaru and that I wasn't her mother."

"Like I said Miyori has no sense of smell but I also believed you were a youkai for the longest time because of what she always told me. She told me that she remembered looking out the bars of her crib that day and she could out the window. She said that she saw our mother shooting powerful pink beams towards the enemy spider youkai."

"She was right that was me, but I am not a youkai I am a miko."

"Whatever you are doesn't matter. You still left us."

"Like I said to save your brother; I would have done the same if it was you. And I didn't run off with anyone. There wasn't even any other youkai there."

"I'm sorry," Tsuin said again in his most Sesshoumaru like voice ever, "but I will believe my sister over a youkai anyway. You are my mother I can smell it, but I don't want to be that close. You shouldn't have left."

Everything was crashing down on Kagome. She would not cry though. Not in front of him. Here she was caring for him while he was sick and all he could tell her was that he had been lying to her face the whole time.

"I think you will be okay on your own for awhile," Kagome whispered to her son as she backed away out of the room before stopping at the door way and looking back, "I don't know what I can do to prove to you and Miyori how much I love you both, but even if it doesn't work I will fulfill the task you originally wanted me to do."

Kagome then left the room and headed back to her own. There Aoi was putting a few things away. Kagome quickly commanded the servant to go check up on Tsuin before Kagome landed in her bed and started crying. Her worst fears had come true…she wasn't wanted here. Not even Sesshoumaru wanted her; that was why he was out to change her. Koinu was too busy with his new life for her and Miyori had never liked it. Miyori must have hated her with a passion to tell Tsuin all of this stuff about her.

Kagome sat up and tried her best to wipe her tears. She needed to prove to Tsuin that she loved him. She had to go to Sesshoumaru's office and tell him to stop sending Tsuin to the cleansing place. She also had a few words she would like to say to her mate.

Kagome stomped angrily through the hallways with only one thing on her mind. Seek and snap. She would find that damn dog youkai and tell him what she thought about everything. Kagome then stopped when she heard something. She was standing in the middle of the hallway where there were really only a few closet doors.

Someone was crying. Crying just as she had been doing a few minutes ago. Kagome looked around for she thought she was alone and it still appeared that she had. She still tried to follow the sound though and she soon found herself facing a closet.

"Hello?" Kagome asked looking as though she was talking to the air, "whose there?"

"Lady Kagome?" a female voice then said shocked as the closet's occupant opened the door and removed herself.

It was Katsu and she looked horrible. Her hair was messy and her eyes were red and puffy as though she had been crying for a long time. Despite her sight Katsu got on her knees and bowed in front of Kagome.

"Lady Kagome I humbly apologize for my appearance," responded Katsu, "I haven't gotten time to prepare myself yet."

"Get off your knees I hate that," Kagome said right away, "and no need to apologize. Everyone needs to cry once in awhile. I should know."

"Your eyes are red too," Katsu stated looking at Kagome's eyes that were the exact same color as Katsu's, "is something wrong my lady?"

"Tsuin is sick," she answered quietly not totally lying about the real reason she was crying, "but what were you crying about?"

"My brother," responded Katsu, "I was home for such a long time because he was sick. I am so worried about him."

It was a horrible thing to think but Kagome was glad she was not the only one going through a period of sadness. Well not many were too happy for the war that was going on, but they had enough to be satisfied with.

"Katsu would you like join me in having some tea?" Kagome asked.

-

"I show deep symphonies towards your brother," Corlee said as she followed Koinu, "he receives my tribe's deepest condolences."

Koinu then turned around and faced the blue wolf youkai, "why do you always talk like that? We have been hanging around each for like three days now and you talk like some kind of fancy person or something like that."

"I was taught the best in manors and edict by my torture so I can succeed in this business world," stated Corlee, "which reminds me I must send give you something in exchange for what you have done to my outfit."

Koinu looked at Corlee and was quite proud of himself. He was glad that he was prince of this castle that way he was able to do what he wanted when he wanted. Before Tsuin's ordeal Koinu had snuck down to the wardrobe room and cut up and sewed about everything in sighed that was black.

Corlee's blue fur skirt had been replaced with a black cloth short that was slightly shorter. Luckily he didn't completely abolish her love of blue for he had cut stripes off of some of the wonderfulest blue kimonos and pasted it on the skirt. So now the skirt was black with looked like a line of blue that started from the waistline and swirled all the way around to the bottom. Her black tank top was made out of the same material as the skirt cept the only place it contained blue was the spaghetti straps made out of silk and the anarchy sign that he made on the back. Last but not least was the thing he was most proud of. After searching and searching through his father's huge castle he had finally found the right material. Black leather. Quickly he had called upon all of his skills and made a pair of boots. They weren't that professional looking since they were very make shift, but the blue shoe laces that he removed from his old dark blue Converse high tops was a great touch.

"No need to thank me," noted Koinu as he walked through the hallways trimuphly, "I just saw a problem and I fixed it. Now if only I could work on your grammar."

"Have you ever thought that its you who has the wrong methods of speaking?" Corlee then lashed out at him before realizing what she had done, "I mean I don't see anything wrong with the way I talk."

"You were about to go off on me," stated Koinu stopping again and looking at her.

"I am sorry Prince Koinu I will not offend you again," Corlee declared.

"See even you say something wrong with the way you talk and your trying to fix it."

"Even if you say it is right it is not the proper language for a young wolf princess such as myself."

"I have been watching that Uindo guy and he doesn't act like you at all."

"He needs to impress people by fighting such as he is trying to impress Miyori. Things are a little different for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Corlee!" a voice then echoed through the hallway.

The two looked ahead and Koinu say the wolf demon that he recognized as Corlee's father Kouga. All he really knew about him was that he was the king of his clan that had grown large in numbers during the last three years and that Kouga had once had a crush on his mother. Koinu also learned that Inuyasha who had been reduced into a smaller form also had a crush on his mom. He often wondered if the curse that caused the birth of him and his siblings were the only thing that brought his mom and father together.

"Yes father?" Corlee asked in a formal way.

"Just to tell you we are heading back home tomorrow and…" he then stopped, "what are you wearing?"

"An outfit that Prince Koinu put together," answered Corlee, "I like it."

"It's a little bit too different for me," responded Kouga, "speaking of clothes make sure you pick yourself up something nice to wear for tomorrow night."

"Father since Koinu is a prince and a son of your friend's do you think he can join us for dinner tomorrow," pleaded Corlee.

"As much as I would like to say yes you know he can't," Kouga answered, "your fiancée wouldn't like that much now would he?"

"No he wouldn't father," replied Corlee in an almost sad tone of voice.

(Jeez Corlee aren't you the damn heart breaker?)

"Glad we see eye to eye now I need to go find that damn brother of yours before Sesshoumaru or Miyori kills him," her father told her disappearing into the hallways.

-

"Lady Kagome I should not be in here," Katsu informed Kagome for about the fifth time since they had entered the sacred tearoom that Kagome discovered in the castle about three years ago.

"Your point?" Kagome asked as she sat at the table.

"My point is other servants who were not of the royal western family have been sent to death for even daring to enter this room," continued Katsu, "this is a sacred room."

"The only thing sacred to Sesshoumaru is reputation which doesn't revolve around his tearoom so you will be just fine," she reassured her, "so sit down and talk with me."

"Okay Kagome," replied Katsu finally sitting down.

"So Katsu," started Kagome, "Aoi has been complaining a lot about you. About how you want to be Miyori's servant so bad, but yet you are never here at the exact time as her and you have only appeared once a month."

"None of that is my fault. I don't come on my own accord it is Miyori who tells me when to work."

"Miyori is the one who tells you when your going to work and when your not?"

"Exactly. She has told me that she thinks I should spend more time with my sick brother instead of here working on meaningless things that she could take care of herself. Well that's what her notes have said, I have still never seen Miyori."

Now Kagome thought this was weird. Ever since she met Miyori she had struck her as a female version of Sesshoumaru claiming to hate humans and be very strict and uptight, but yet Miyori seemed to show kindness towards a human servant. Someone who was way lower then her. Katsu had mentioned it was because Miyori didn't see the point in her working on meaningless things and when she could be home with her sick brother. The human and youkai wannabe hanyou actually had something in common. They both had a brother suffering an illness. Maybe Miyori saw Katsu's situation similar to her own so she believes her servants needs to be with her brother.

"That actually sounds nice of her," Kagome told Katsu, "but yet you said some negative things about her when I first met you."

"Well I was just passing on things other servants say. Imagine how I would look if I was the only servant she treated good but yet I hardly worked."

"I still don't see why Miyori has you working at all for you are hardy ever here."

"I don't understand her reasoning either. And they're at the weirdest times. Like once a month she summons me and just has me do a night time shift and she wants all of those nights to take place during a crescent moon."

"That is pretty strange," Kagome noted, "and what about the times that you are working during the day time?"

"I don't know they are usually times before Miyori disappears for a long period of time…just like she has now."

"That is very odd and yet when you are here you hardly do anything for her and you end up assisting Aoi."

"I don't see why Aoi complains its not as though she is a hard working servant. Remember the first day I met you? It took her about an hour to arrive with a glass of water."

"Yeah and she isn't that great at cleaning up either; for that very same glass of water is still sitting there full on my table."

"Would you like me to put it away for you?"

"No I can take care of that myself, but now what do you think about my situation?"

"Just confront the Lord and tell him that if he really has feelings for you he would accept you as you are and maybe help his children think the same way."

"The day Sesshoumaru would listen to that plea is the day Miyori believes I am her mother."

"Why are you here Kagome? Clearly your mate's feelings for you have disappeared over the last three years and your children will never accept you."

"Do you believe his feelings have really disappeared?"

"I don't know the situation that well," stated Katsu, "but if he loves you why would he want to change you. Maybe he just wants someone to act his youkai urges out on."

"I believe your saying exactly what I knew all along. Its just that it is hard not to have feelings for someone when the last thing you remember about them is the feel if their lips upon yours."

"I guess it would be. It's getting late though."

"You just showed up here and you want to leave already? Miyori might actually be coming back soon it would be a great opportunity for you to meet her."

"You can help me with that once you settle your own problems. Anyways you can also tell Aoi to shut it for I do more work in the few days that I am here then she could ever do in a month."

"I will tell you if I have too Katsu," Kagome declared as she stood up, "well now if you really want this time off I guess I will be on my way and settle things with a certain jerk."

"You go girl," responded Katsu as Kagome left the room in search of her mate.

-

"What now Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked when she came into his office.

"You know what it is," Kagome pretty much screamed when she walked up to his desk and slammed her hands on the wooden surface.

"Don't raise your voice at me," the taiyoukai growled, "now I guess you want to continue our earlier discussion."

"No!" she cried again, "I am sick of discussing. I am not taking classes! I am not going to be a castle mate! And I am not going to allow my children to treat me like this any longer!"

She had finally done it. She took all of her feelings and let it out in one explosion. She had snapped and hopefully Sesshoumaru would now think twice before being an ass to her ever again.

(She had a BF! BFBitch fit for those who haven't seen white chicks)

Sesshoumaru had then done the opposite of what she was expecting. He just looked at her with a smirk. She wanted him to just nod his head and say she was right. Or maybe at least frown at her revelation a little bit.

"You're actually telling me how you should be treated?" he asked as he stood up.

"Yes I am," Kagome replied trying to not look phased as he stalked closer to her with a menacing look in his eyes.

"This is my fault I should have taught you more about youkai culture," he told her as he grabbed her wrist, "I guess there is no better time then the present."

"Let me go!" she screamed in his ears.

Her eyes then widened with terror as the room glew with a strange green light. It was coming from his hands. She screamed as she felt acid burning her flesh.

"Listen Kagome and listen well you must learn your place," he continued easing up on his poisonous grip just a little, "you are female I am male. I am dominant you are obdientant. You disobey I have the right to punish. You are actually treated better them most youkai bitches are and your just a human. Hell most mates who have your attitude would have been beaten into submission by now until they obeyed. Now I am sure you don't want that."

What was Kagome suppose to tell him? What was she suppose to think about him? Here she was for three long years urning for his touch and love just to come back and revisit the monster that was deep inside him. Revisit meant she already knew who he was. She had seen enough of him before the birth of Koinu to know all about his evil ways. Why did she ever think him marking her would make him change?

"I will say it one more time," Kagome whispered, "let me go."

Sesshoumaru laughed as his poision was injected into her skin through his claws. He was not going to let his bitch get away with this type of attitude. She was his and she would have to accept that.

"I warned you," she said through grinded teeth as she felt her body flare up with an uncontrolable rage.

To Kagome there was no longer such a thing called love. At least not between her and him and obviously between her second litter of children. True she was once in love with Sesshoumaru, but after this it all felt like a dream. The only one she had ever loved had died when he gave his heart to the one she was reincarnated from. There was no love for her. All she could see was hate. Hate that was transformed into pure pink miko energy that rose up and smashed against Sesshoumaru chest making him fly on to the ground.

"Never touch me again with your filthy claws," she said with all the bitterness in her voice as the pink disappeared, "I refuse to stay here where all I have in he world is hate. Thanks to your mark I will never be able to love again, but being alone is better then this."

Sesshoumaru was half listening to her as he was on the ground and half snarling. His youkai instincts were kicking in. He wanted to show her who she was speaking too. He wanted to throw her on to the ground and take her so maybe this need for her would end, but that wasn't what Sesshoumaru's soul wanted. He wanted her to go outside take a while to cool down so they could talk all this over. His eyes glow red as his soul and instincts fought each other; all he could see was red, his desire of her leaving the room, and the desire of causing her harm.

Finally Sesshoumaru could no longer control himself as he lept up and scratched her right in the cheek with his claws leaving a permentant scar. Kagome tumbled backwards on to the ground in surprise. He had scared her. She could feel it. He had now given her an ugly undesirable face.

"Leave," he snarled out at her, "and never come back."

Kagome stood up and rushed out into the hallway and back to her room. She would leave. It was her only choice. Like she said she would rather have a lonely life then a life of suffering. Alone, that was what she would be for the rest of her life. Even though there was one that probably loved her, that one being Koinu, she would leave him behind. He would be happier here for she had only caused him pain in the present. She would suffer her miserable life by herself without affecting anyone.

Quickly as Kagome could she packed all the belongings that she arrived her with tossing aside all the kimonos that Sesshoumaru had given her. She also grabbed her jewel shards that she would use to get back. She would be dammed if she ever took that sapphire anywhere with her.

Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the room once more searching for anything that belonged to her that she needed to take. Her eyes fell upon the glass of water that lay on her table. It would be a long walk back to the well, what if she found no water on the way. She couldn't allow herself to die of thirst no matter how tempting that seemed at the moment.

She reached for the glass and took a big gulp until every drop was gone. That would last her awhile until she found a small stream. Unfortunately it didn't seem as though the journey would ever happen. For Kagome didn't even make it one step before she fell to the ground and could see nothing but deadly colors swirling around in her mind.

(End chapter 10)

AN: Okay um what I need to say about this chapter is that :got knocked out of her computer chair and looked up to see that Sesshoumaru had stolen it: What the hell? This is my comp and my fic.

Sesshoumaru: And this is my story and I want to see what people are saying about me so I must check my email. :opens one and reads out loud: Sesshoumaru why are you such an ass? Well there is only one answer for that and that is…your author made me that way. Now that was so fun I think me Sesshoumaru should take it upon myself to answer all of your reviews.

Sesshoumaru's review for Chisuto: Wanna know what happened to Shippou? I personally took my claws and skinned him alive cause I thought he was annoying. Even though TamashaToko says differently and that he will appear in the next chapter. I guess that means she wants me to revive him with Tensagia.

Sesshoumaru's review for corlee1289: Your not girl who is always reviewing to this fic…well I only have one thing to say to you and that's Kagome was lucky this time but if she ever put stuff in my food she would be dead.

My review for Wind Witch 555: I love it that you think my rp character's Tamasha and Inferno are cool they might be showing up sometime soon.

Sesshoumaru's review for kagome of the western lands: After this I don't know

My review for angelamisaki: I read ensnared along time ago that was the best fic ever

My review for Sarah: This whole chapter is actaully your fault…I didn't want Tsuin to act this way to his mother but your review gave me the idea.

Sesshoumaru's review for Aqua Miko: Trust me the author doesn't think that way at all. She isn't as smart as me. I think her plan is too put a moral in the story to prove that point.


	11. Miyori's Dillema

Chapter 11

Miyori's Dilemma

"Your getting married?" a shocked Koinu asked the blue wolf demoness.

"Of course," responded Corlee, "father says he is a nice man."

"Why does what your father think of him matter?" Koinu questioned, "What do you think about him?"

"Tonight's the first night that I am going to meet him," Corlee answered.

"Your dad said he was your fiancée though," Koinu stated, "how did you two love each other enough to become engaged if you have never met him before."

Corlee then began to giggle, "You really don't know anything do you puppy?"

"Don't call me that," Koinu growled, "and of course I don't know what's going on."

"Not all of us pure blooded royal youkai are as lucky as Miyori-sama who gains a mate in a battle. Its possibly that way because she is hanyou, but anyways after my father's clan and all the clans of the north were killed off by a hanyou named Naraku us wolf youkai are on the path of becoming extinct."

"Naraku? That is the name of the dude my mom and dad were fighting with before I had to leave this place."

"Many people fought with him until your father Sesshoumaru-sama forced his soul to leave this world. He had made many suffer. Thanks to him my father ended up mating with my mother other then yours who he loved at that time. He did it to join wolf clans in hopes of repopulating our race. Now I must join together with another pure wolf youkai and do the same."

"What is it with all of you youkai and becoming mated and married just like that?"

"Its just the way things are, maybe if it wasn't for tradition and Naraku eliminating most of the rare breed youkais things like this wouldn't happen."

"Damn Naraku I have never even met him and he seems to be ruining my life."

-

Miyori felt her ears twitch as she stalked through the hallways upon her return. Even though it was true that she had no sense of smell whatsoever her hearing was unlike any other. She knew exactly what that sound was. Something had fallen to the ground. Something exactly one hundred and twenty pounds meaning it was either someone's futon being laid down before they took a rest or someone's body had collided with the floor.

It would be best if she went to go check it out. For all she knew an assassin sent from the south could be eliminating servants or even possibly her family. She rushed into the room she heard the sound come from.

She released a relieved sigh when she only saw that human whore of her father's laying on the ground. In other words it wasn't important. The woman was probably hung over or maybe even dead. She had heard humans had way shorter life spans then youkai, but wouldn't she have to look old in order to die of natural causes?

Curiosity got the best of Miyori as she looked around the room. After awhile of listening she finally heard a faint heart beat. The woman was still alive, but barely. So what would she do? Leave the human to die on the floor of course. This human was obviously mental. She was a demon while this human on the floor was a human, but yet the woman kept claiming to be her mother; obviously it was affecting her father too for he didn't deny it. It would be best for him if the woman died and what was best for her father was what was best for the Western Lands.

Miyori watched as the human acted like a fish out of water trying to get oxygen. Miyori just let out a yawn for she was exhausted. She was ready to just leave the room so some servant could find the human's decaying body. That was when she noticed a pool of water laying on the floor next to the human. Obviously when the woman fell down she bumped into the table and knocked a cup over.

Miyori picked up the cup and examined it before using the tip of her tongue to lick the inside of the cup. Right away she threw the cup down as her ears flattened against her head and her face scrunched. Someone had placed poison in the cup. Miyori picked the woman up and headed towards the infirmary. This discovery changed everything. She needed to have the human alive to find out who did the poisoning. What if the culprit had other targets? This needed to be nipped in the bud.

-

"You seem to be giving up," a strict female voice told Kagome.

Kagome's eyes started to open and she found herself lying in an area of nothingness. Everything was white. Quickly she got up on her knees and peered around.

"Am I dead?" she asked herself.

"Almost," the voice from behind her answered.

Kagome turned around and found herself face to face with Kikyo. The woman who she was reincarnated from, the dead miko who gave Kagome many reasons to hate her, and the body of clay who stole Inuyasha away from her leading Kagome into getting marked by Sesshoumaru. What did she want?

"So am I going to die?" the reincarnated miko questioned.

"Probably," Kikyo answered coldly, "you are not as strong as I thought you were."

"I guess I wasn't," Kagome agreed.

"Pathetic," sighed Kikyo, "so you are giving up the fight to live?"

"What's the point?" asked Kagome, "I am not wanted here anymore."

"I saw everything that happened between you and your mate and I can't believe you have been discouraged by that."

"You were watching?"

"I no longer walk the earth, in result my soul has joined back up with you. I see everything you see."

"Then you should know me dying is the best thing I can do for my mate and my children."

"Millions of things wrong with you just said. Koinu seems to be close to you."

"I also thought Tsuin was close to me and look how that turned out."

"I don't know about Tsuin, but Koinu and Miyori aren't like him."

"Miyori definitely isn't. She hates me more then anyone."

"Youkai Miyori seems too, but the real Miyori must care for you or she probably would never write the letter that she is suppose to write one week from now."

"Wait Miyori is a hanyou and now that I am here she will have no reason to write that letter."

"Or so you thought, because of your will to give up you will die in a few minutes and then the real Miyori will awaken but she will have no idea what happened to her dear mother. She will assume you are still in the future and after witnessing Tsuin's sickness and Sesshoumaru's death she will write the letter then send Inuyasha to your time with it. You will then come here, fight with Sesshoumaru, and die all over again. Due to your interference with time and will to die the souls of you and your family will be stuck in the same circle for all eternity.

"So if I don't change things the soul of me, Sesshoumaru, and our children can never become free? Why didn't you just contact me earlier and tell me not to return to the past?"

"You were in love it would have been difficult to stop you. And it won't just be your families; me, Inuyasha, Rin, and everyone you have had contact with since coming back here will be trapped. This is your only chance to save everyone. Don't ruin it and be repeating the mistake for all eternity."

"Fine if that is the case I guess I could try and fight, but I think it's too late for me."

"Are you a human or are you a miko?"

Kikyo then extended her hand out towards Kagome. Kagome stood up as Kikyo placed her hands on the young miko reincarnation's shoulder. Kagome tried to remain unafraid as her body glew pink.

"My power is of no more use to me so I will even lend my assistance," Kikyo pointed out as she purified the poison.

"May I ask a question?" Kagome asked as the more experienced miko tried to save her.

"I don't care," Kikyo replied.

"In all the time that I have known you good soul or not you haven't been the type who would ever care whether your soul was trapped or not," Kagome stated, "so why are you helping me live?"

"I don't want Inuyasha or his niece and nephews to suffer," was all she said as she finished the spell.

"You really do love him don't you?"

"Despite what you have all thought of me in the past, it's true I love Inuyasha."

-

Sesshoumaru had already regretted what he had done seconds after she had left the room. It wasn't her who needed time alone to cool down it was him. That was all he wanted was for her to leave the room, but somehow this desires for her flared forth and wanted her gone for not accepting his dominance.

Now thanks to his actions she probably left his office with every intention of never coming back. Would she really leave the castle like he told her to do? Sesshoumaru couldn't let that happen. What would the other lords think of him if they found out he gave his mate such a treatment, how would Koinu respond, and would she always believe the things he told her? He had found out the truth three years ago so there was no way he could pretend to deny it too himself now. He loved Kagome and he would not allow her to disappear from his sight again.

The castle's lord headed out into the hallways to find his mate. His first stop had been her room. She wasn't there. Had she left the castle already? He could smell her scent in the room along with another scent. It was Miyori's scent. From what he had Miyori had been treating Kagome with all out disrespect, so why had his daughter been here?

"Sesshoumaru!" the youkai lord heard his name called.

His body turned and then his golden eyes looked towards the floor. There he saw his small hanyou brother looking as though he was in a fighting stance. This would have brought a smirk to Sesshoumaru's face if he wasn't occupied with something at the moment.

"What is it brother?" Sesshoumaru questioned Inuyasha, "I am busy go play with your toys."

"I am done playing!" growled the small hanyou, "what did you do to Kagome?"

"Why is that any business of yours?" Sesshoumaru asked, "and that's Lady Kagome to you. You also forgot to call me Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Shut up Lord Fluffy! You hurt my friend and you will pay!"

"She is the Lady of the castle since when is she your friend? Ah I see so Inuyasha that is really you. You were just pretending to not remember anything. I will make sure you are removed from the castle half breed."

"You can never get rid of me. Not as long as you have Kagome suffering the way you do."

"It is none of your business Inuyasha and since you seem to know so much where is she?"

"She is in the infirmary of course. Probably because of something you did to her."

"The infirmary? All I did was scratch her and punctured her skin a little in the arm. If she went there to get bandages she should have been out by now."

"I don't know what happened but she is laying down in a bed unconscious barely breathing."

"What?"

Sesshoumaru didn't question anymore as he took off towards the infirmary to find out what had happened to his mate. There was no way he could have done anything that caused her to be in the position that she was now in. Either she decided to stop breathing on her own or someone else had done something to her. The only one who would have been able too though was Miyori for it was her scent he smelled all over the room. Miyori wouldn't do anything though would she? No she wouldn't no matter how much disrespect show showed for her mother. Also the day before she was a little shaken up about her brother's condition and Sesshoumaru knew what happened when Miyori got emotional.

The youkai lord walked into the infirmary to find several of the healers around Kagome doing what they could to get her to breath again while the remaining were coming up with some kind of serum. Serum? What would just need that for she was just having trouble breathing wasn't she? And then there was Miyori looking over her mother.

"What's the situation?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at Kagome not caring who answered his question.

"There is someone in the castle who cannot be trusted," responded Miyori, "I found her lying on the floor after drinking a cup of water that was poisoned. I am trying to get her revived so she can tell us who did it."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome's body. It was so frail. She was pale and her breathing had slown way down. Of course it didn't matter if she died or not for all he had to do was use the Tensagia to revive her, but he wasn't able to do that until she was completely dead and he would rather not have her not die at all. He wanted her to snap out of this so she would live and not suffer. This was somehow paining him and it was getting worse when he noticed the mark he left on her face that would scar her for the rest of her life.

"Okay that's the situation," Sesshoumaru found himself growling, "but what's her situation."

"I don't know I am no human doctor," Miyori responded in a bitter tone.

Sesshoumaru turned to scold Miyori for taking that tone when her mother was in jeopardy but then a healer appeared and told him what was really going on, "Lady Kagome is receiving her serum that will help but it seems as though she has purified most of the poision out of herself already. Its just up to her now to start breathing again."

He went back to Kagome's side. It was up to her then. His golden eyes didn't leave her once as her breathing started to get more frequent and faster. Was she coming back to him?

"Kagome," his voice rang out to her calling her to awaken.

Kagome's eyes went ajar as he continued to call at her name. She started into his golden eyes with her own chocolate eyes. He was forced to look away though. Due to the fact that her scar was right by her left eye and he couldn't stand looking at it anymore.

Kagome also looked away. She had only brought herself to not die so she could free their souls from being stuck for all eternity. She had no intention on forgiving Sesshoumaru, he had scarred her for life and she didn't feel any a merciful mood.

"Who poisoned you?" Miyori asked immedtly before Kagome even went through five minutes of being conscious.

"Miyori now is not the time to question your mother," Sesshoumaru snapped at his daughter, "she needs time to recover."

That was met right away with a growl from Miyori, "don't confuse your human whore with my mother."

"There is no confusion about it," snarled Sesshoumaru, "I have been hearing about your attitude lately Miyori and I am not amused. This is Kagome your birth mother and my mate. You will treat her like so."

"She is human!"

"And you are hanyou."

"What are you talking about? I don't care what you or this human or Tsuin say. I am a full demon and even you know it."

"Yes you do appear youkai for now, but where were you yesterday Miyori? Or should I say Katsu?"

Kagome's eyes widened. Why did he just call Miyori Katsu? There had been a strange connection with the two. Like the fact that Katsu was suppose to be Miyori's servant but yet the two were never in the castle at the same time.

"Katsu?" Miyori questioned, "isn't that the name of that lowly human servant you have work for me?"

"You didn't answer my question Miyori," continued Sesshoumaru, "where were you yesterday."

"I…I…can't remember," answered Miyori hesitantly, "and I am going to head out of here. While you wait for you darling human to recover I will go find our poisioner."

"Go then."

Miyori angrily left the room. Something was going on and she had no clue as to what it was. All she knew for certain was that someone was out to poision her family and they needed to be found out and killed.

-

"Why are you still following me?" Koinu asked looking back to see Corlee.

"Because I enjoy your company," Corlee told Koinu, "usually Rin is the only who ever wants to spend time with me when I am forced to visit Lord Sesshoumaru's castle. Its nice to be in a male's company for once."

"I am sure your fiancée wouldn't enjoy hearing that," Koinu responded in an irritated tone.

"You seem mad or frustrated Prince Koinu," noted Corlee.

"I am not mad," he said louder though in the same tone.

"Yes you are; please tell me what angers you."

"I see your still wearing the outfit I designed for you."

"Yes I like the mixture that black and blue make."

"I am going to miss seeing you in it."

"I will be sure to wear it every time I visit Lord Sesshoumaru's castle."

"It won't be the same."

"You seem to be angered at the fact that I have a fiancée."

Koinu then turned around and stared into Corlee's green orbs. His brown ones seemed to light up as he did. Corlee turned silent waiting for him to say something. It looked like whatever he was going to say was important.

"Kagome-chan is back!" Koinu then heard some kind of male voice screech in the hallway, which made him loose his train of thought.

Both Koinu and Corlee's heads turned to witness Rin and some kind of youkai walking through the hallway. This youkai was the same height as Rin. He had one kitsune tail, orange hair, but yet he appeared to have the body of an eleven year old boy.

"Who is that Rin-chan?" Corlee asked curiously.

"This is my friend Shippou-chan," Rin answered pointing at the strange youkai kitsune.

Shippou, Corlee, and Rin then all went into a conversation about how Shippou met Kagome and Inuyasha along time ago and they used to travel looking for jewel shards. Koinu's mother's life story wasn't that important to him so he just leaned up against the wall with his eyes. Seemed like every time he was about to tell someone how he felt something distracted him. Whether it was him with his mother who always seemed to be distracted by the hard times she was facing or Corlee just now going into useless conversation.

-

"I am confused," Kagome said not liking the awkward silence that seemed to consume the whole infirmary.

"You need to work on getting better not talking," Sesshoumaru told her sitting on a chair next to her temporary bed.

"I won't be able to rest in peace until you explain this to me," started Kagome, "what is up with Miyori? Why did you call her Katsu? And why is Katsu never here?"

"I thought you would have figured it out by now," Sesshoumaru stated as though Kagome was truly the stupidest human on earth, "Miyori is Katsu."

"How is that possible? Miyori is hanyou while Katsu is a human."

"Inuyasha was hanyou and I believe you have witnessed him as a human several times."

"So Miyori has a night where she looses her powers also? That doesn't make since though. She keeps claiming is a full youkai. Wouldn't she figure out that she is hanyou by her transformations? And this seems to happen more then once a month."

"That is where things get a bit complicated. I believe it all has to do with the jewel shard hidden within Miyori. She has been telling the truth. She is indeed a full youkai. You as a miko should have been able to figure that out."

"My miko powers haven't been working well lately. Miyori seems to have them mastered though."

"They work in harmony with Miyori's youkai powers so she doesn't realize she has them. Anyways the shard has turned her into a full youkai since it was never removed from her, but like you have witnessed with Naraku you can never throw away your human self without turning into a soulless monster such as youkai Inuyasha. Once a month on the day of a crescent moon Miyori changed human like all hanyou, but due to a while half of her disappearing at once and her body turning into something it wasn't use too she lost her memory."

"So you got her a job in the castle and convinced everyone that when Katsu was around Miyori was out on a mission."

"Yes, but lately Miyori hasn't only been changing once a month. She changed right after Tsuin got sick which leads me to believe any time she is about to release a human emotion she changes into a human and lets it all out then."

"Yes the day after I found Katsu and she was crying because she said her brother was ill."

"Katsu is trying to remember what she saw as Miyori, but that is impossible so she has been given an illusion about a human family in her head."

"I think I understand. Due to the shard's power Miyori really is a full youkai and her human blood and emotions have been pushed to the side, but when she is close to tapping into them she changes into a full human and doesn't even realize it."

Kagome thought about her conversation with Kikyo though, "_Who is this real Miyori that Kikyo said would have woken up if I died though?"_

"That exactly right," Sesshoumaru replied, "but I am done keeping secrets from her. I never explained her human blood for I did not want it to affect her training, but she believing she is a full youkai causes her to disrespect you. I will not have this any longer."

"Don't go through the trouble you wanted me out remember?"

"About that…I am sorry."

"Your…your apologizing?"

"Even though it is normal for mates to get beaten to learn their place it is disrespectful for both the male and female with a prementant scar gets involved. You will wear it forever and it will always symbolize what happened this day."

"So you really don't want me out?"

"I marked you and we had children. You and me are stuck together no matter what, but your right I shouldn't have tried to change you. You don't have to take any lessons except the self defense lessons I got you."

"Your letting me fight, but you said…"

"I changed my mind, but this lessons won't be that hard. Its just fencing. Your miko powers are gone now. I believe it is because you are not a true miko and you just inherited the ability from your reincarnate. It was just temporary blood and now that it is in Miyori's body it has left you. There is only a speck left and it only appears when you need protecting."

"I understand now. Thank you for giving me freedom."

"You are more then welcome. Anything else you wish to know before I leave you to rest and find the one who did this to you?"

"Well it had to have been Aoi because she gave me the drink and it took her about an hour to make the just plain glass of water, but anyways I have created sort of a theory when talking to Tsuin about his condition and then looking at the note you gave him."

"Figured that out to did you?"

"Do you really think Naraku's soul somehow is affecting Tsuin?"

"Yes I do."

(End Chapter…um…what one are we on? Oh yeah 11)

A/N:Has no time to stat anything for once again Sesshoumaru steals computer:

Sesshoumaru: Yeah this is my house Dammit I will be answering all questions and reviews for the time being for I am not getting paid to be in this fic. Now Tamasha has a question. She wants to know if she should bother writing a third installment to this fanfic. She thinks it should end here in the sequel with a happy ending, but then she came up with another idea. She wants to know what you all think. Anyways time to answer the reviews that you have all made for me. By the way you all finally got your Shippou so now you can all shut it up.

Kagamoesiun: Because I Lord Sesshoumaru do what I want when I want nuf said.

Wind Witch 555: I am not mean it was my youkai blood's fault, anyways no I don't plan to have those evil confederates from the South take my mate.

ice queen: No one could ever kick my ass

Gin: The author is trying the best she can.

Leimar Garcia: You were almost correct and you are the first one to have figured it out so you won the brand new car.

My review for corlee1289: Don't worry you and Koinu almost had a moment.

LadyAkina: And you get a car as well.

Dark Inu Fan: The author will keep that in mind.


	12. Koinu's Crush

Chapter 12

Koinu's Crush

Kagome woke up in her own bed after a small nap.

"Good," Kagome yawned with her eyes still closed, "he knows better then to put me back in his bed where he would be."

"Am I really that bad?" his cold voice asked.

After quickly rubbing her eyes Kagome discovered her mate standing by her bedside, "what are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru watched with a frown as his mate hid herself under a thick blanket, "I just come to see if you were in the mood to have visitors, but I assume not by the way you are acting. I will just send them away."

"No I want to talk to someone," she said eagerly while flinging her blanket off of the bed."

"Then why didn't you want to talk to me?" Sesshoumaru questioned taking a seat on the foot of her bed, "if you can't talk to your own mate then there is no way you are capable of talking with anyone else."

Kagome groaned before she moved her hand to grasp on to the fallen blanket. Sesshoumaru knew she was planning to hide herself from him again. She let out a small put when he quickly stole the blanket and threw the cloth out of her reach.

"I take it your still angry with me," he finally pointed out after a few moments of awkward silence.

"You only tried to remodel me and then you slashed me in the face why wouldn't I be angry?" she responded bitterly.

"I thought I was forgiven after I said you didn't have to take the classes."

"Look at my face Sesshoumaru," she continued in the same tone, "my face will always wear this. Not to mention if it wasn't your attack I wouldn't have been poisoned."

"Let me try to make it up to you then. And I am sure Kanna could find you some powder to cover that mark."

"That's not the point!"

"You forgave me after I smacked you and then you turned around and did it again after I marked you. I remember all of those instances very well Kagome. What makes this any different?"

"I don't think you remember three years ago that well. If you did I remember you telling me that you never ever wanted me to change. And that if I did you would kill me."

(See thankfully I looked over that chapter 16 of Baby Blues or I never would have remembered)

"It wasn't my intention to change you Kagome I just wanted you to act more proper to make your stay more comfortable for when visitors come by. I don't want you to hear any of their gossiping."

"Is that what you were afraid of? I can care less about what they have to say. I have been trained to deal with that type of stuff in a place I call middle school."

"You have already been trained for all of this?"

"That's right Sesshoumaru."

"I see…so now that I know this you have my word that I will never attempt that again. All I care about now is your love and affection which I plan to go back to earning by using jewel shards."

She then shot him a glare, "I don't believe you. You act as though this is a battle plan."

He frowned, "I once read that love is a battlefield."

Kagome quickly shook her head, "that's not what that saying meant!"

She then sighed as she stopped sitting up and fell backwards into the bed. It was amazing. When she was around others Sesshoumaru appeared to be an educated powerful youkai, but when it came to them discussing things such as love and affection she might as well be talking to a little kid. Actually even her now eleven year old brother would understand this stuff way better then him.

"I believe people were waiting to see me," Kagome interrupted.

"If you promise we can discuss this later and you will be more cooperative then I will send them in," he compromised.

"Fine," she sighed already not looking forward to the discussion they would have.

"Alright it's a deal then," the inuyoukai lord declared before getting up, opening the door, giving a slight nod to the visitors, and then leaving himself.

Kagome smiled when she recognized two of her visitors. One was Rin the only child of Sesshoumaru's that seemed to care for at the moment other then Koinu, who wasn't here. And then there was Inuyasha, but a third figure that she could not recognize.

"He didn't do anything did he," chibi Inuyasha asked with a low growl, "I still haven't made him pay for the last time he dared to lay a finger on you."

Kagome started to laugh quickly, "sorry Inuyasha but like that you don't look too intimidating."

"Shut up dammit," the hanyou snapped.

"Young children shouldn't say stuff like that," Rin then said in a giggle fit.

Chibi Inuyasha then fell backwards, "even the human who saw me in my most awesome form when she was just a small eight year old is laughing at me."

"Despite what those two think I won't even try laughing," the unknown kitsune pointed out, "After all you use to do I am still afraid of you."

"Shippou," Kagome then said in shock.

"Know any other poor kitsunes that have been tortured by Inuyasha over the years?" the fox asked.

"You have just changed so much," the miko pointed out, "you are so handsome."

"Hey you already have Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin then protested.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Rin curiously before Kagome had to have her say, "yeah I sort of already know that Rin. I am marked by him you know."

"I know was just saying," mumbled Rin.

Shippou then began to laugh, "I have been here a few other times to visit Inuyasha and rumors has it Rin has a crush on me. I didn't believe it until she started following me everywhere."

"Do not," Rin quickly argued.

"Do too," Shippou taunted.

"Okay you two," Inuyasha started in a bored tone, "we checked on Kagome to make sure she was still alive and now she needs her rest."

"Already?" Kagome asked disappointed.

"Feh," Inuyasha groaned, "I would stay here with you all day if I could same with Shippou its just that Sesshoumaru told us to keep this short and Rin won't let us break that rule."

"Oh okay," Kagome sighed.

"Lets go you two," Inuyasha said trying to lead the two out, "see you later Kagome."

Kagome gave a slight wave before lying back down. She quickly got up again though after hearing another knock at the door. She just hoped that it wasn't Sesshoumaru back already.

"Come in," Kagome told whoever was behind her door.

The door opened softly as Koinu walked in. He didn't look like he normally did. Usually he tried to look like a punk and he had a lot of confidence. She expected that to grow since he was now around other beings besides her.

"That's an unusual face," she told her son, "something is wrong isn't it?"

(There I hope you all got your fill of Shippou now if I hear anymore whining about the kitsune…oh I am bringing out the pimp hand…the damn older version of Shippou is the only male character I will let you have kimonolover)

"Once I find you your dead," Miyori continued to say out loud as she searched amongst the castle for the youkai known as Aoi.

"Miss Miyori wouldn't it be easier to get another youkai who knows Aoi's scent and can sniff things out better then you to go on this search?" Corlee pleaded as she followed the young 'youkai' around.

"Shut it Corlee," snapped Miyori, "I am already angry that the damn attack on the Southern Lands is postponed and my father took a human whore. Last thing I need is to be reminding of my smelling ability."

"How do you plan to find Aoi then?" Corlee asked, "I would imagine that after hearing about the news she would have fled by now."

"She couldn't have gone too far," she growled, "just keep an eye out."

"That's sort of hard since I don't know what this youkai looks like nor do I know her scent," Corlee responded.

"Then remind me why I brought you along?" Miyori snarled.

"To do the service that I usually do for you of course."

"Which is?"

"I will have to remind you now by doing it for you. Uindo is coming this way."

"Oh yeah that service."

Corlee quickly jumped in front of Miyori and stood there until the small red tornado appeared, "Uindo what is it that you desire?"

"To say goodbye to my sweet flower," the red wolf snapped trying to walk past Corlee to get to Miyori.

Corlee just moved to the side to block his path again knowing if she failed Miyori would just be meaner to her, "I must ask you to step aside brother. Miyori does not require your company at this moment. Her family might be in danger if she does not seek out the demon known as Aoi."

(Okay just for another footnote to give you a little more detail to how Corlee acts her voice right now is kind of like Star fire's from Teen Titans)

"This will only take a second," implied Uindo still trying to get by.

"I cannot allow you to pass brother," she said still blocking his way.

"Shut up Corlee and let me talk to Miyori."

Corlee didn't know what else to say but she wasn't about to fail Lord Sesshoumaru's daughter. She had to come up with something. She then thought about her newest friend she had met Koinu. She had actually been thinking about him a lot lately.

"Back off Uindo she isn't interested in the slightest bit!" Corlee then yelled.

Both Uindo and even the usual emotionless Corlee were both shocked. They had never witnessed the young blue wolf demoness have that kind of tone. Miyori now had a new respect for this youkai that always made frequent visits to her father's castle. She had a feeling though it would be wise to give Corlee a break now.

"You heard your sister," Miyori shot in a Sesshoumaru-like tone.

Uindo quickly started a storm of growling. He looked like he was going to pout like a little child for a second until he got a hold of himself. His sharp green eyes narrowed at the both of them.

"Whatever you two say doesn't matter," he said in a impudent voice, "soon I will be strong enough to defeat Miyori, I will mark her, and then she will be mine and-"

"Yeah yeah whatever," Corlee interrupted him while waving him off, "you can brag about it when you do it."

The growling from Uindo just continued, "I don't know what is wrong with you Corlee, but you better snap out of it soon, because right now you need to get packing. We leave in two hours. Tonight you met you betrothed and you better not let your attitude mess it up. You are representing our pack remember?"

"Yes brother," she then said going back to her original tone.

Uindo just smirked as he got ready to dash off again, "see you later Miyori my lovely."

With that he was gone. Corlee stood there and reflected on things. That was amazing. She had only met that Koinu kid days ago and already his attitude was rubbing off on her. So was the color black that he taught her to love.

"That was the best job you have done so far on keeping him away from me," Miyori then added in.

"Its all thanks to Koinu," Corlee admitted.

"That hanyou who claims to be my brother?" Miyori asked, "Yeah he seems to have that type of attitude. You seem to have been hanging around him a lot lately. Now come on we have a youkai to search for. Oh wait I guess you must go and back to meet your future mate."

"I can't Miyori," the wolf youkai then said while looking at the floor.

"Can't do what?" the female youkai blooded creature asked, "help me search or pack? I am sure I can arrange a servant to pack your stuff for you if the second option is your problem."

Corlee just leaned against a wall, "Miyori I know we have never been that good of friends."

"Well that's what you get for hanging around that human Rin too much. You know how much I hate those creatures."

"Humans are alright, but anyways what are your opinions on hanyous? Hanyous such as Koinu."

"Corlee where are you going with this?"

The wolf youkai just gave a nervous smile, "I think I am in love with Koinu."

(I know I know…how in the hell did that happen? They weren't even around each other that long. Well whatever your opinion on that is…I don't care and you really shouldn't care. Remember OCS sux this fic is about Kagome and Sesshoumaru. I just couldn't make the children disappear, which is why they are even here. Damn adoption services and their rules on demon blooded babies)

"How do you end up falling in love that quick?" Kagome asked with a shocked tone, which made her seem like she was yelling.

(Come on Kagome we don't care remember?)

"I don't know," answered Koinu, "it just short of happened. Usually I wouldn't tell anyone or share it, but I found out Kouga has her engaged and tonight she meets her mate."

"Sounds complicated," Koinu's mom responded finally removing herself from the bed, "are you sure your in love with her? Wait a minute do you even know what love is?"

"We had a television set once remember?" the hanyou asked, "that and every song on the radio is usually about love, or sex, or both, or about violence."

"Don't tell me your thinking about sex now?" Kagome questioned nervously, "I haven't even started thinking about it and I am twenty one while you are...,just three."

"I am more worried about this whole thing for the moment. And anyways I know I am in love because ever since I met I can't stop thinking about her. Isn't that what love is?"

"It doesn't matter though she is getting mated to someone else."

"So there is nothing I can do?"

"Well it depends on her. Normally I would try and do something for you, but it depends on what she wants."

"You don't know Corlee like I do. Who knows what she wants. If she thinks it will offend someone she won't dare say it."

"Just find out how she feels. If she feels the same way you do then I am sure you two can convince Kouga."

"Won't be hard to convince that wolf. I have seen him. Seems like all he needs is a simple fist to the-"

"None of that," Kagome interrupted, "I am sure that once he figures out that Uindo doesn't have a chance with Miyori she would be free to chose someone from our family. And I don't think her and Tsuin would make a good couple so that leaves you."

"Maybe," Koinu agreed with a raised eyebrow, "I will just confront her and see how she feels."

"Sounds like a plan," Kagome tried to encourage her son but Koinu was already gone.

She just let out a sigh before lying back down, "_now to deal with my own relationship problems._"

Kagome started to put together her plan. She wasn't going to forgive him. The only thing Sesshoumaru's discussion with her did was make her remember how stupid she was for forgiving him for all of his previous offenses. Things would be so easy if she could just go back to being a stupid fifteen years old again.

She looked towards the corner of the room. Her plan was simple. She would track down Sesshoumaru, scream at him, and then throw him the jewel shards that lay in the decorative jar that lay on top of the desk that was in the corner she was looking towards. That was when she noticed something. That jewel shards that use to be in the jar were now gone.

Miyori felt a headache coming on at this very moment. First she had to listen to her father continue to tell these damn lies. Those lies were beginning to hurt her. She knew deep in her heart that human whore he kept around couldn't be his mother. Then he confused her with that lowly human servant Katsu.

On top of all of that she still hadn't been able to track down Aoi. She had just gotten back from searching most of the Western Lands and that was after all ready examining the castle from top to bottom. That was when it hit her. Miyori had searched the top, but not quite the bottom.

"The old castle," Miyori said to herself, "a perfect hiding place."

Swiftly she went into the lower floors just like she had done when she sensed Tsuin in danger not to long ago. Miyori then automatically knew someone was hiding in the old hallways when she noticed a barrier blocking her path.

Miyori knew better then to even attempt moving through a barrier without examining it first even though she was usually able to move through them no problem at all due to her miko-like powers.

"Lets see you're a green barrier but yet your aura is blue," she said to the barrier before taking the Aisusagia away from her obi and placing it on the ground.

The youkai-blooded female now knew what kind of barrier this was. This was one that her powers wouldn't have even helped her with at all. It would let anyone through, but there was one catch. The being entering wouldn't be able to walk through unless they were stripped of all their weapons and then even after they were allowed entrance their power would be temporarily sucked out of them.

In other words hopefully the creator of the barrier wasn't a formidable foe, because no matter how powerful Miyori was within in the barrier it wouldn't matter at all. She would be at the mercy of whoever its creator was.

"It appears I have to do this quietly then."

Moving swiftly but yet silently she hid behind a pillar when she finally noticed her target. Miyori witnessed Aoi standing in what looked like an old dining room. The pillar wasn't that far away so she was easily able to make out the strange blue haired youkai.

Right now Aoi was totally shirtless showing off a strange spider shaped burn mark on her back. Also she wasn't alone. Miyori could make out a glowing object in front of the former servant. It was a familiar mirror being held by a familiar youkai.

"Kanna?" Miyori asked under her breath making sure it couldn't be heard by any youkai ears.

Taking a few more quiet steps forward Miyori tried to make out the image being shown in Kanna's mirror. It was an image of her brother Tsuin. Something was wrong with him though. He was lying in bed tossing and turning as though something was really wrong with him.

She ended up gasping, but this time it was a little bit louder then she intended it to be. Aoi heard it and instantly turned around to face the source of the noise. Miyori got into a fighting pose even though there was no hope for her. Due to the barrier she was totally powerless.

(End of Chapter 12)

AN: How did you all like that cliffhanger? I think that was the worst one yet in the history of all my fanfics. By the way do you all know how much I love you guys? I mean I took my precious money and bought soupport so you guys wouldn't get any popup ads when reading my fic. And tonight I woke up at 2 o'clock and worked on this chapter all the way to 8:00 AM which I really didn't have to do considering today turned into a school day, but I do all of this for you people and all I ask in return is for a lot of reviews.

Oh and another favor. I decided to create a C2 community and I have no one joining it…so do you think one of you could join and add stories to it. It's a community just for strange pairings that involve Kagome.

Speaking of reviews I love all of your guy's reviews. This story has now surpressed Baby Blues that means I will probaly have to create a third verison. If you don't think I should please voice your opinion now. I can't really tell you my plans for it though considering it would give away the end to this fic, but I was planning for the whole thing to take place in Kagome's era and yattayattayatta.

Okay now its time:Sesshoumaru stole the comp again: DAMMIT WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE ANYWAYS!

Sesshoumaru: I am sick of you having all the credit. All these people review and think your so great when really its me who gives you all the action in this story.

Sess's review for Kikyouhater101: Bring it on! No one will be kicking this Sesshoumaru's ass and I have a plan that deals with that scar.

Jecrawf: And I Sesshoumaru say your house will live a long and happy life now that it bears my name. And Tamasha don't deserve the comp cause she keeps pairing me up with Kagome.

corlee1289: Well gee Corlee you admitted something in this fic. I have a crush on my son do you? Well that don't matter cause I don't like that son anyways. And the author is happy because she was really dissappointed when she seen your previous post because your reviews are the ones she looks forward too the most. Oh and since you have close ties with my son tell me where this friend lives and she will never keep you off her comp again.

Piper of the charmed ones: Just bring it. Even my momma could beat you and she is dead.

Cindamin: Your review was voted by Tamasha the favorite of all of them for this chapter. SEE ME AFTER CLASS CORLEE! Anyways forget seeing that small message um you get number 1 right. For number 2 you know it has to happen sometime. For number 3 its my fanfic so what I say goes. Number 4 probaly won't work until after the huge climax of this fic. 5: In some fics it heals injuries and stuff but in this fic I just say it can only bring you back to life…speaking of the Tensagia anyone see that episode where Jaken was poisioned. I just thought of something. Why in the hell didn't Rin just stay there and then get Sesshoumaru to slash Jaken with the Tensagia when he returned? 6 you know that has to happen sometime after what I did in Baby Blues I would feel bad about leaving you all with another bad ending. 9. It's a Sess/Kag pairing so that has to happen. 10. That was a dumb question. So anyways wonderful review I wish I could get more like this.

Celestial Fox: Going away on a far away journey was actaully my first plan, but I think she won't be so focused on the whole Sesshoumaru forgiveness thing when something strange is going on like this with Miyori and all.


	13. Sesshoumaru's apology

Chapter 13

Sesshoumaru's apology

"You told your mother that did you?" Sesshoumaru asked his bedridden son sternly.

Tsuin let out a cough before turning to face his father, "she asked so I told her."

"I expected more out of you and Miyori," replied the inuyoukai as he turned his back on his son showing his disappointment.

"Well I am done with you telling me to waste valuable time by always sending me off to that shrine father," his son explained.

"So you decided to just raise your mother's hopes and shatter them?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"I wanted her to find out why you always put me through this. Just a few minutes ago she explained to me that its because some kind of old enemy from your past possess my soul. Now that I know I have told her I have no more need for her."

"I never told you why I sent your soul to get cleansed and that was because I didn't want you to find out. So basically I can say you not only disrespected but defied my orders."

"Would you take it well if a secret was kept from you?"

Sesshoumaru was hesitant but he eventually answered, "not if it would anger my father and bring dishonor."

"Who is this Naraku and why do you think he is in my soul?"

"You look nothing like me nor Kagome and you are always ill while your twin Miyori is not. Something is odd."

"I have Kagome's black hair and my grandmother's eyes," Tsuin objected with assurance in his voice.

"Not Kagome," Sesshoumaru growled, "you will call her mother and mother only."

"Okay," the figure who had currently become pale replied, "I have my mother's black hair and your mother's eyes."

"No you don't. My mother's weren't that crimson and your mother's hair gives off a blue tint while Naraku's isn't dark enough to do that."

"Naraku was a hanyou wasn't he? Half demons are so inferior there is no way he could ever control my soul so I will be fine."

"Your a hanyou and you have won a few but battles, but your condition has gotten worse every month for the last three years. Naraku maybe be week but when it comes to manipulating bodies and tainted souls he is unstoppable."

"Then what must be done about it father? Like you have said it has gotten worse every day meaning the shrines you have sent me to have been useless."

"I won't do anything to save your sorry hide until you make amends with your mother."

"That bitch is human though."

Tsuin quickly closed his mouth when he heard another savage growl come from his father, "she is not only your mother but my might and if someone says something that offends her I must leap into action."

"Okay father."

"I don't know what confusion both you and Miyori share but once I find her I will make sure you both don't treat her horribly ever again."

"Fine go find Miyori and tell her that. I am sure she will take it well."

"That she will along with you, but first I have my own amends to make."

Sesshoumaru then left the room leaving Tsuin alone to wallow in not only his physical pain the fear of what would happen when Sesshoumaru would force them to be kind of the human who was indeed his mother.

"He won't find you here," Koinu reassured the young blue wolf demoness who peered out from under the staircase every five minutes.

"My father isn't an idiot," Corlee pointed out, "he will be able to smell me."

"Stupid demons and their abilities to smell," Koinu whined as he gave her the glare that told her to continue to hide herself.

"What should we do?" the wolf demon asked.

"Leave the castle of course," Koinu answered.

"Your nuts," Corlee replied with some of the language she had learned from him, "I have heard all about you Koinu. You are new to this world and you know nothing beyond these castle walls."

"Well what better way to learn then running away?" he asked with a sly grin.

"They would still be able to track us down."

"Not if we go to my time. There are so many people there it won't be hard to hide among them."

"Then I would be stuck in a place I did not understand."

"Then we will just settle for a place our parents would be able to track us down at. If we are found we will keep hiding again. Hiding makes us cowards anyways and if there is one thing I can't stand its a coward."

"So you are saying we should just confront them about it."

"No because we know what their answers will be and then there will be nothing that can be done about it for my father could beat me up. What we do is just leave and if they find us we leave again. That is the sign of a true rebel."

"No running is the same thing as hiding you sorry excuse for a hanyou," Corlee and Koinu both looked down to see Inuyasha looking up at them with a sly smirk.

"You sure get around don't you tiny?" Koinu asked rudely to the chibi hanyou.

"Nice to see that my size has an advantage you coward," Inuyasha stated.

"I am not a coward," Koinu growled back.

"You might have no other choice though. My brother Lord Fluffy does believe in love after all if he didn't he wouldn't put up with your mother, but he still does think of it as a distraction. If he finds out you have fallen in love before gaining any fighting experience or taking over any territories for him he will be angry. And Kouga won't be happy too for he wants Uindo to have Miyori and if both of them take a mate from my family there will be no full wolf demon heirs to continue Kouga's pack."

"Can't that stupid red head just pick a wolf mate for crying out loud," Koinu groaned.

"Thats kind of difficult," responded Corlee, "he was once engaged to the sister of my fiancée but unlike me he grew up with her for about a year and the two couldn't stand each other. That is why I was never allowed to meet my fiancée and why Uindo is free to do what he wants."

"How did the sister of your fiancée react toward Uindo?" Inuyasha asked curiously with another grin.

"She is still head over heels in love with him but he could care less," the blue wolf demon answered, "he just wants Miyori."

"Sounds just like the spawn of my old buddy Kouga."

"I know you are faking it," Sesshoumaru told his mate who was lying in bed with her eyes closed, "I know the difference between a sleeping human and someone is just trying to avoid the outside world by pretending."

Kagome gave off an irritated groan as her eyes flung to life revealing eyes filled with anger and hate towards the inuyoukai, "what do you want now?"

"I thought that you would be excited to learn that those children of yours are finally going to respect you," Sesshoumaru told her taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"I would rather have things stay the way they are," Kagome admitted, "it already hurts to know that my own children hate me and it won't help to see them pretending to like me."

"I assure you that they don't hate you, they are just confused because they don't know you, which is all my fault," he told her as she began to feel him stroking her leg that was covered by her thin blanket.

"Get your hands off of me," she told him quietly.

Sesshoumaru was having a hard time doing that though. His inner demon was commanding him to continue to touch the one he had marked. His claws eventually moved up to her thigh where he continued to stroke until she gave him another one of those deadly glares. Upon seeing it he remembered he was here to make amends not anger his mate any further.

They went through a few seconds of awkward silence before her voice reached him like a sweet melody just as it had always three years ago, "is it just me or did you admit something was your fault?"

"Youkai lords have been known to make plenty of mistakes," he said, "if we didn't my father would still be alive right now."

"How could you forget to tell your own children about their mom? Was I that unimportant?"

"Miyori had a lot to do with it."

"Miyori?"

Sesshoumaru ended up accidentally stroking her leg again when he went into the story.

_The youkai lord leaned against a tree as he watched over the garden. It had been twelve days since he lost Kagome the only one he would probably ever feel love for. Even with her disappearance he was still carrying out her wishes. If he hadn't one of the servants, such as Aoi who had immdetly begun working for him after Kagome's disappearance, would be watching over the children right now. Kagome had said it would be better for the children to be raised properly by their own parents though, he hoped that she was doing the same treatment for Koinu if he had survived the spider bite._

"_Lord Sesshoumaru Miyori did it again," Rin who was currently watching over the toddler Miyori called._

_Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised when he glanced over his daughter's way and noticed her hair had gone from sliver to black and eyes went from gold to brown. He really needed to get that checked out soon. Hanyous were suppose to change human once a month not every other day. _

_A sharp crying sound told Sesshoumaru that Miyori's transformations were the least of his worries. Tsuin was sitting by his leg crying once more. This was the first day the child had not been suffering a fever and already he was acting sickly again._

_He already knew the cause of Miyori's problem. It was that wretched shard that still inhabited her body. He had learned from Koinu and Tsuin that the jewel shard would remain until her demon blood and human blood were able to combine with each other without fail meaning that she was unbalanced. _

_Tsuin's problem remained to be seen though. The young hanyou child had gone through many check ups each one resulting in nothing wrong with him. Sesshoumaru had the slightest suspicion that it was internal._

"_Her brother is becoming ill again," the inuyoukai stated, "just watch over Miyori a little more until I can calm him down."_

"_Yes Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin said before tending to the young hanyou girl._

_It was amazing how fast hanyous who were reproduced due to a jewel shard curse grew. Just yesterday Miyori had took her first step and now already she was running all over the place. Currently the girl who was currently human was chasing after a butterfly only stumbling a few times making it easy for Rin to catch up._

_It became a little difficult though when Miyori stumbled into some long grass hindering Rin's supervision until the eight year old heard a small toddler voice say, "pretty."_

"_Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin called towards her guardian again, "Miyori said her first word."_

_Sesshoumaru picked Tsuin up and walked towards the long grass peering at his daughter._

"_What did you say Miyori?" he asked gently._

"_Pretty," the temporary human repeated holding something up in the air._

_Sesshoumaru looked into her tiny hands and saw a jewel shard, "Miyori where did you get that."_

_Miyori still unable to talk just started to crawl on the dirt again. He slowly followed just now noticing the smell of death. He found the source when he seen Miyori climbing by a dead oni._

_His daughter still appeared in the shape of a human meaning the shard didn't come out of her. It had to have been from the Oni. Now that Naraku had died many creatures with shards were making themselves visible. His question was how could a creature with a jewel shard just suddenly die without the shard being stolen?_

_Another question then came up. Even as a toddler Miyori knew better then to touch anything dead. He had taught her so a few days ago. That meant she must have known about the shard. Miyori was fallowing in her mother's footsteps and sensing jewel shards._

Kouga's growls were beginning to echo off the walls as he stormed the hallways with Uindo close behind him. The wolf king knew coming to the Western Lands to do some trade was a bad idea. The whole revival of his clan depending on the mating between his daughter and the prince of Eastern tribes and now he was slown down. Dinner was to be served at his home is exactly three hours and Corlee was missing. The growl got louder as he took a sniff and didn't locate Corlee's anywhere in the castle.

"_What can you tell me Sano-san?" Sesshoumaru asked the castle doctor after receiving Miyori back who was currently a hanyou._

"_Her blood is definitely off balance," the elderly fox demon reported, "her transformations are the result of her blood fighting for control. Normally the demon blood would dominant no problem like it did in the other two children, but her mother's miko blood seems to be more powerful in this one and the shard is helping that power weaken."_

"_Will she always be going through these transformations then?" the lord asked curiously as he let Miyori bite the sides of his finger._

"_It will continue until one of side of her wins," Sano answered, "I just pray it isn't her demon side. We don't need another repeat of your brother."_

"_That problem is already being taken care of. Totosai has agreed to make all of my hanyou children a weapon out of my fangs. Both weapons will be twice as powerful as the ones me and Inuyasha received and they will contain the powerful demon blood that has been inherited from me."_

"_Then it won't be long until Miyori becomes a full human."_

_Sesshoumaru winced at that. Even though his mate was human he still had a hard time having a tolerance for the creatures, mostly because they were fragile. He wanted Miyori to become a strong demon warrior who would help him protect the Western Lands, not a human who was defenseless just like Rin._

"_Is there anyway I can prevent it?"_

"_Either she doesn't receive the weapon and you allow her demon blood to gain control or you convince her that she is a full demon."_

"_How would convincing her stop in the transformations?"_

"_The blood battle is taking place within her body. The winning blood will take over the heart and there is only one thing stronger then the heart and that is the brain. Convince her mind that she is a demon and her human blood will be sustained."_

"_Simple is that?"_

"_Not really, but it is better then having a human as a child. She will still transform into a human every once in awhile, but she won't know because when she transforms she will no longer hold any memory. Basically she will just have split personalities every once in awhile."_

"_How often will she change into a human?"_

"_Not very much. Just make sure she no longer continues to collect jewel shards or have an overflow of human emotions."_

"I see," Kagome said not really noticing Sesshoumaru was back to stroking her thigh, "so you lied about me so Miyori wouldn't suspect she had human blood. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Your her mother," Sesshoumaru answered glaring at her legs, "I can't deprive you of your child because of my selfish needs of having demon blooded children."

A small smile then appeared on Kagome's face. Another reason why Sesshoumaru admired the miko he had taken as his mate. No matter how dark situations became it seemed nothing could ever stop her smile. It was a smile that could shatter all darkness.

"Its too late for me to go back to pretending to be the demon princess of Atlantis isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru got a hold of her chin and lifted her face up so they were eye to eye.

"I am sick of always pretending and being ashamed of the humans that are close to me. No matter what happens to you, Miyori, or Rin I will always tolerate every bit of all you."

Kagome's eyes then widened as she felt a pool of warmth consume her legs. She looked down and saw Sesshoumaru's hand. She didn't try to escape him. Kagome would probably never admit it to him, but she enjoyed his touch. Even though three years had passed she had not forgotten it. Hence the reason she didn't deny him. She wasn't thinking about everything that had just taken place earlier that day, it was like she hit a time warp and she was back to three years ago when they had accepted each other.

"We can't really say we are in love," he then all of a sudden said looking away from her and through her window, "we were just brought into each other's lives by a small curse that turned out to be a gift, but I thought I had fallen for you so you were marked. I would like to make it so maybe we can at least have love on our side for the rest of our years, but I can't do it without forgiveness."

Kagome realized that Sesshoumaru had a point. Clearly she wasn't going anywhere and due to the marking her life exceptancy had grown, wouldn't this new fate be a lot better if she could learn to love him? It was worth a try.

"You are forgiven," Kagome told him.

His amber eyes then stared directly into her chocolate ones. He was forgiven. The one thing his emotions wanted was granted that meant he could finally have love and he was free to no longer hold back his inner demon.

"Mine," Kagome could hear Sesshoumaru growl.

(I hate interrupting you people from this fanfic...but I feel as though when I put things at the bottom they aren't read...I would like to make a statement for all infancy writers. KAGOME'S EYES ARE BROWN! BROWN DAMMIT! All the fanatics I have read lately they always claim Kikyo's eyes were a dull brown while Kagome's were blue or trey. Thats getting annoying dammit both of them have brown eyes and if you want to argue about it we will just go through pictures if we have too)

"Should we be hiding in here?" Corlee asked with concern as she lit more inscents to hide her smell from her father.

"Tsuin seems to be asleep and I am sure he doesn't care," Inuyasha replied looking down at the hanyou who was currently sleeping in bed.

"So just relax," Koinu advised to the wolf demon as he sat down in a chair on the other side of the room, "and remember we are not hiding we are rebelling."

"Save it," Inuyasha grunted looking around the room, "we are hiding."

Corlee just sighed, "we will probably be in here for awhile."

"Perfect time for conversation then," Koinu pointed out with a grin, "so Inuyasha do you like love my mom or something? I heard you are only in this castle to watch over her."

"Sorry kid but I don't love your mom," Inuyasha answered a bit ticked off that he had talk about this type of stuff, "maybe once but not now. I am here to watch over her as a friend though, that and I wanted to see you."

"See me?" Koinu asked before his ears twitched.

His eyes darted towards Tsuin. The black haired hanyou had begun to moan in his sleep. It sounded like a very painful moan too. The three occupants in the room gathered around him and looked down. Something was causing him pain.

"Tsuin are you going to live?" Koinu asked curiously.

The only reponse was more painful moans and then...a snarl? Both Corlee and Koinu looked towards the ground to see Inuyasha growling in pain. His eyes were closed and he was rolling back in forth.

"What in the hell is going on!" Koinu growled.

(End of Chapter 13)

AN: I already know half of you are confused about the whole Miyori thing so lets just pretend that doesn't exist when it comes to your reviews. And to answer another question thats coming up this chapter pretty much takes place before Miyori discovers Aoi. I know I can't make anything simple can I? Oh yeah and Sesshoumaru won't be answering no more reviews he is busy making out with Kagome.

ClemsonGurlie92: Aoi is a chick of course

Pipe of the Charmed ones: Its simple. If you wanna be in the homie club like Corlee is all you have to do is give me awesome reviews and also add me to your msn or yahoo messanger. Then we become best friends and we go to the beach and have a picnic.

Wind Which 555: I don't know Inferno and Tamasha has a busy schdule. I mean Tamasha is the one writing all these fics and Inferno is getting his ass beat by Tamasha.

Angelamisaki: One day I am going to beat you up so hard...and it is for no good reason either.

Sorry not a lot of reviews answered in this chapter thats because...I am just plain lazy.


	14. Tsuin's Battle

Chapter 14

Tsuin's Battle

"Ah Katsu welcome," Aoi greeted the intruder when her eyes darted on to Miyori, "I should have known you were in on it too."

Miyori just looked up at the blue haired demon with confusion. Why was she being confused with that lowly servant Katsu? Why was it happening twice in one day? She then received her very first ever shocked expression when one of her locks of hair caught her eye. Her hair was pitch black.

She looked down at her fingers and noticed her sharp claws were gone the same thing for her dog ears, "what is going on?"

Aoi extended her hand down down to the hanyou who had been sneaking around on the ground, "me and Kanna are sick of waiting around. Today is the day our master will return to us."

Miyori recognized that name. Sometimes when she had nothing better to do she ask her father about old enemies. One she had learned about was Naraku. He had put his father and a few others through hell in back, but yet he was very easy to bring down. That means her father was right. His enemy had truly never died. How was that possible though? Miyori would just play this little game and find out.

Katsu took Aoi's hand and got on to her feet, "is everything going as planned?"

"Well not exactly," Aoi said turning around and looking back into the mirror, "bringing our master back is easy. Making sure he stays here is not."

"Why whats wrong?" Katsu asked.

"Everything," Aoi admitted, "we don't really know what the problem is. At first we assumed it was the Lady of the Western Lands who was the problem, but her powers seem to be diminishing and appearing into that brat Miyori."

Katsu's mind went curious again. How was she gaining her father's whore's powers? Was it possible that Kagome really was her mother?

"I assume this miko power is a threat to Naraku," Katsu continued the conversation.

Aoi nodded, "according to prophecy Naraku will gather all of the pieces of the shikon jewel, but once he does he will be killed by the jewel's guardian. That was why Sesshoumaru's mate was sent away."

"This sounds difficult. When Naraku died weren't his pieces of the shikon jewel scattered?"

"Yes but destiny always puts itself into play doesn't it. Currently all the shards of the shikon are under this roof which is why today is the day our master returns."

"They all are here?"

"Yes. Before our arrival me and Kanna have collected many before emitting a spell that would cause demons who carried shards to travel her and then shortly die afterwards. They were already a few here that Kagome had pocessed, you gathered one I see, Kouga is here and he has two, and then finally due to a curse from three years ago Miyori has one in her. Everything falls into play."

"What will you do about the mikos?"

"Well currently our master is fighting to take control of the body that has been sustaining his soul this whole time; so right now we will use this chance to kill Kagome."

Katsu watched as the image in Kanna's mirror changed. It went from a struggling Tsuin to an image of her uncle Inuyasha. The hanyou seemed to be alarmed at Tsuin's behavior, but then started to act strangely himself.

"What are you doing to the hanyou?" Katsu demanded to know.

"Finishing something Naraku started," Aoi answered with her eyes set on to the mirror, "our master left orders that we send Inuyasha's human soul back to the world of the dead and control his demon self to kill Kagome."

"What if she is not the one with the powers? What if it is Miyori?"

"Due to the curse that shard within Miyori is the only thing that keeps her alive. Unless the shard removes itself Naraku will have to remove it for her...causing her death."

Katsu had to go into action quick but she still needed more information, "how much longer until Naraku awakens?"

The image in the mirror flashed back to Tsuin, "Tsuin is nothing but a weak reincarnation it shouldn't take long."

Tsuin stared at his tormented uncle, but really held no expression except for a painful one. His eyes appeared glassy as his claws glided over chest. His chest hurt, his head hurt, everything hurt.

The pain usually was never a problem. It took him awhile when he was younger but Tsuin eventually learned to ignore the pain and pretended to be well so he could be just as useful to his father as Miyori was. He could only remember one minute in his life where he didn't feel any pain, but the memory was too old and it was fading fast.

"_Hush little baby don't say a word," a soft warm voice sang to try and sooth his crying, "momma is going to buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing mommy is going to buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring doesn't shine your father's going to have to make someone die. Then I will yell and scream. Then your father won't kill no more and he won't take any other whore. We will all be a happy family. You, me, daddy, Koinu, Rin, and Miyori too."_

That song lasted one minute. That meant he had only gone one minute of his whole life without feeling an ounce of pain. It was almost as though Tsuin had been dead this whole time except that one moment.

"Please don't," Kagome pleaded with her mate as they both sat in her bed.

"The hanyou has to go," Sesshoumaru whispered huskily into her ear before nibbling on it again.

"Like it or not Inuyasha is my friend," Kagome told him in the same tone, but even though they were in a fight right now about how Sesshoumaru discovered that Inuyasha was the same old hanyou that he had always been she refused to move away.

"Like it or not Inuyasha is my brother," he continued between small bites.

"Aren't I the lady of the Western Lands though?" Kagome asked with her Bambi eyes as she pulled her head away.

"Of course," he told her disappointed at her action, but not letting his face show it.

"Well if thats true you said my job was to watch over the castle. If that is true then I have a say in who lives in this castle and who doesn't. I want Inuyasha to stay."

Kagome heard a low growl come from him, "come on Sesshoumaru theres nothing wrong with him staying here. This castle is so huge it won't be hard to keep you two in seperate rooms."

He just growled at her again, "you miss my point entirely."

Kagome then got his point, "me and Inuyasha have pretty much made an agreement that we don't love each other anymore. That and the mark won't let me not that I could cheat on you with that midget anyways."

"That wasn't my only point," he then told her, "I would hope that in the last three years you wouldn't have forgotten about how Naraku tried to use Inuyasha to kill you."

Kagome then moved her body so her feet were hanging of the bed and she was no longer facing him, "Inuyasha seems to be alright, but what of Naraku? Is he really in Tsuin somewhere like everyone has been saying?"

"It is a huge possiblity," he told her before grabbing a hold of her hand, "we just have to face us. Tsuin looks more like Naraku then he looks like you or me. He has to be his reincarnation. He probably got inside of you after he died and hid in Tsuin's soul."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing. He has to save himself."

Sesshoumaru then started to growl when he heard a furious knock at the door. Him and his mate were finally getting close for the first time in three years and someone was disturbing them. It better be important or he would have them killed. He left her then answered it to discover Kouga's daughter.

"Your father has been looking for you," Sesshoumaru snapped at her ready to shut the door right in her face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Corlee quickly said grabbing a hold of the door, "someone needs to go to Tsuin's room right away. Tsuin is acting strange and Inuyasha is as well. Koinu said it looks like they are having a seizure."

Sesshoumaru was about to just tell the wolf to send a healer to take care of Tsuin's usual problems, but then he heard about Inuyasha. The youkai lord had just retrieved Kagome after loosing her once and he wasn't going to allow it to happen again. He wouldn't take any chances around that damn hanyou.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru grabbed the Tetsusagia that had been at the bedside since Koinu traded it in for the Kakosagia, "Sesshoumaru you can't use it so why are you taking it?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer as he headed out into the hallway.

Everything seemed to be fading from Tsuin's vision as unbearable pain took over his mind. Last thing he remember seeing was Koinu talking and then his uncle collapsing. All he could see was white though.

"Naraku why must you do this to me?" Tsuin asked out loud.

Naraku heard his body asking the question. Naraku couldn't wait to take over the body which he made quite similar to his old one, the only problem was it hadn't absorbed any youkai. He would take care of that soon. First thing was first though. He needed to take over this body.

"_Oh stupid Tsuin," Naraku told his reincarnation, "have you already forgotten all the things I have done for you while hiding in your soul. If it wasn't for me you would have accepted that human whore as your mother. I have been helping you with a lot of other problems too if I can recall and all I have asked for is you suffer a little pain and then eventaully let me borrow you body...but if you want me to leave..."_

Naraku knew that Tsuin would buy that junk. Being stuck in a body for three years sometimes ended up being a little boring so Naraku couldn't help himself but convience Tsuin to make certain choices that hurt others, and the stupid hanyou actaully believed he was being advised to do the right thing. This whole time he had Tsuin convinced that he, Naraku, was his inner soul had the right answers. This whole time he was just getting entertainment out of Tsuin's mistakes.

(Note: Some dialouge is going to start here, but actaully its not really dialouge its a song, but since its being used in dialouge its not really the same thing as chapter 15 from Baby Blues where I used a song. The song being used by the way is called: Steven by Alice Cooper. Cept I changed the word Steven to Tsuin...enjoy)

"No," Tsuin said to Naraku, "I don't want to see you go. I don't even want to be here."

Naraku then chuckled in Tsuin's head, _"so what are you going to do?"_

"I will cover up my eyes," replied Tsuin as his eyes went to a close, "and pray it goes away."

"_Good," Naraku told him, "after all whats left to save? You've only lived a minute of your life."_

Tsuin was taking deep breaths to relieve the pain, "I must be dreaming. Please stop screaming."

Naraku seemed to be getting somewhere so he took one more step into Tsuin's mind to take control. Right away Tsuin yelped seeing as how that caused a wave of pain to go through him. Even though his father had taught him how to control emotions and never really show them for if he was ever in a battle tears were forming in his eyes. This was stopping Naraku from gaining more control.

"_I don't like to hear you cry," Naraku stated, "you don't know how deep that cuts me."_

Tsuin tried to suck up the tears and the pain. This was preventing Naraku's take over. He didn't want to fight. He knew the sooner he stopped fighting the sooner the pain would be gone.

"So I will cover up my eyes," Tsuin kept telling himself, "and it will go away."

"You've only lived a minute of your life," the hanyou repeated.

"I must be dreaming. Please stop screaming."

"Sesshoumaru don't do anything I wouldn't do," Kagome said nervously as she chased after the inuyoukai.

"That seems impossible for you wouldn't slay Inuyasha," he told her with his amber eyes peering behind his shoulder.

Right away Kagome partically jumped on to the carpet and grabbed Sesshoumaru's leg, "Sesshoumaru I am sure nothing is wrong with Inuyasha! He is probably just sick!"

"Kagome let go of my leg," he told her sternly as he stopped so she wouldn't get hurt.

"I won't let you hurt him!"

The last thing Sesshoumaru wanted to was be rough on his mate after he had gotten her apology, but he had to do this to make sure she remained save. The inuyoukai got on the ground and picked her up holding her in his arms. The two had entered the room to wittness Koinu watching in shock as Inuyasha grew in size and turned into some kind of snarling red eyed monster.

"Kagome now that you see what has become of my brother you must leave and let me kill him," declared Sesshoumaru still keeping a tight grip on her.

"Kagome you say?" the youkai formally known as Inuyasha asked when his scarlet eyes narrowed on to Sesshoumaru's mate, "I shall kill her."

Swiftly Sesshoumaru got in front of Kagome before he drew the Tetsusagia, "Kagome leave now!"

Kagome had no intention of running though. She was more worried about the fate of Inuyasha's soul other then her own life. The miko was ready to stand in front of the former hanyou as she seen Sesshoumaru stalking closer to him, but then she noticed Tsuin tossing and turning horribly as though he was suffering some kind of seizure.

"Tsuin!" Kagome yelled running around Inuyasha and to her son.

Inuyasha lunged forward ready to use this chance to kill his prey, but he quickly backed away when he seen his brother jump in front of him with the Tetsusagia. The sword sent waves of pain through his body even though it didn't collide with him. Youkai Inuyasha fell to the ground growling painfully as Kagome was allowed a safe passage.

"Tsuin!" she yelled again as she grabbed her son's hand.

Tsuin mind then started to wander away from Naraku's control and talked allowed even though it was directed towards the hanyou who lived within him, "I hear my name."

"Its me Tsuin," Kagome said getting concerned.

"Is someone calling me?" her son then asked upon hearing her voice again, "I hear my name."

"Tsuin," his mother whispered once more not understanding what was going on with her son.

Naraku was dissappointed when he felt himself loosing control over the body because of his enemies voice, "_don't listen. Give your life to me already. That voice you are hearing is an icy breath. It whispers screams of pain._"

Tsuin shook again as he felt another wave of pain move through his body. He no longer wanted to feel the pain. He closed his eyes waiting for himself to just dissappear.

Naraku felt him no longer being distracted, "_I don't want to feel you die, but if that is the way that kami has planned you then just shut your eyes and it will go away. You will see._"

Tsuin started to not feel pain anymore as Naraku began to gain control, "I have only lived a minute of my life. I must be dreaming."

"Sesshoumaru stop it!" Kagome screamed as she wittnessed Inuyasha in pain, but then her attention quickly went back to her son when she seen his condition getting worse, "Tsuin!"

"Is someone calling me?" Tsuin asked.

"_No,_" Naraku answered.

His mother's eyes widened as she noticed something wrong with his aura, "Tusin! Come on snap out of it!"

"I think I hear a voice."

"Tsuin!"

"Is someone calling me? I hear my name."

"Tsuin!"

"What do you want? What do you want?"

Naraku then decided to battle Kagome's voice with his own, "_Tsuin!"_

"Tsuin!" Kagome called.

"_Tusin!"_

"I hear my name," was Tsuin's last words as Kagome noticed his aura was destoryed and replaced with another.

Katsu watched the images in the mirror with horror written on her face. Something horrible had happened to her brother. She knew something had occurred for since he was her twin they alwayws had a strange connection with each other, even when she was human, but now she felt nothing. Her brown eyes narrowed at Aoi and Kanna.

"Kanna do something to get the sword far away from Inuyasha!" Aoi commanded, "we need him to kill Kagome while we direct Naraku to Miyori. Speaking of which where is the youkai brat?"

The images in Kanna's mirror dissappeared as it began to glow, "I will scan the castle for her."

A beam of light errupted from the mirror and traveled around the room until it landed on Katsu. She covered her eyes for the light had became too much for her to handle. Once the light dissappeared Aoi stared at her with a smirk.

"So now it all makes sense," the female youkai announced standing in front of Katsu, "you are Miyori aren't you? You just become a human once a month because you are truly a hanyou. I can finish you off for Master Naraku right now. My power to create barriers has stripped your youkai power away from you."

Katsu said nothing as she came up with a plan. She needed to defeat them before they could assist her father's enemy out any longer. If she didn't fight them as a hanyou though then she wouldn't stand a chance. All she would have to do is make out outside of the barrier.

"Going to try and escape my barrier?" Aoi asked as Katsu started to back away, "that will be a fruitless attempt. Kanna will suck out your soul before you even make it, but first tell me how does it feel to get killed as a weak mortal?"

Katsu's eyes narrowed at her father's former servant. Of course Kanna would be the one to try and attack her. It seemed at Aoi's only power was making barriers. It wouldn't be hard to take her down since she was powerless as well, but before Kastu could blink Aoi had her down to the ground with an average kantana blade pointed at her neck.

"Don't worry you won't be alone," the youkai declared with a smirk, "Naraku will make sure Kagome's soul joins you as well. Even though you and her contain nothing but weak mortal souls we can't allow them to go to waste."

"I am not a mortal!" Katsu yelled even in her horrible postion.

Her opponent just snickered at that, "oh I forgot you have a hanyou soul."

"I have a hanyou soul?" Kastu asked but the question was directed to herself.

She was a hanyou wasn't she? She had to be it all made sense now. Sesshoumaru was her father and Kagome was her mother. That was why Naraku was her after her and her mother.

Aoi gasped as a pink light pushed her kantana back and the same light began to cover Katsu. The power's she pocessed as a human were coming to her. It was as though the real her was waking up. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but Aoi had forgotten to set her barrier to ward off miko powers.

"Damn right I am a hanyou," she announced as she stood up, "and from this day on I will no longer be a youkai nor the human Kastu. I will just be the hanyou Miyori."

"It matters to me not you brat. I will simply alter my barrier to disable your miko powers as well. It has already been done. Now the only thing that can bring this barrier down is one of Naraku's incarnations."

Miyori groaned as her newfound powers dissappeared already. She noticed Kanna's mirror beginning to glow again. Was this it? Was she going to join Tsuin in death? Or worse would her soul remain in the mirror for all eternity?

"Hurry up Kanna," Aoi snapped.

Kanna's eyes narrowed at Naraku's latest incarnation as her mirror went back to normal, "no."

Aoi was getting pissed now, "why not? Kanna do it or Naraku will be upset."

"I will only obey my sister."

"We were both born of Naraku so I don't see anyone around here is a better sister then me."

"Dance of the Dragon!"

Miyori saw the barrier around her shatter by a huge gust of wind probably caused by some kind of demon. She didn't pay to much mind to the source for she was more set on defeating her enemies so she could get to her father and mother on time now that she turning hanyou again. One her claws had returned along with her sliver hair and ears she used her miko powers to summon the Aisusagia to her hand.

"I have broken the barrier you can do the rest hanyou," said the intruder Miyori recognized as Kagura, one of her father's enemeis.

"Not a problem," Miyori responded as she slashed the air with her sycthe, "Blizzard Strike!"

A huge wave of ice errupted from the Aisusagia and froze Aoi along with the whole room. Miyori saw no reason at the moment to attack Kanna and Kagura so they remained, it was a good thing the Aisusagia was connected with her mind to know this information. It wouldn't have been hard to get them since the Blizzard Strike was an attack made for killing one hundered youkai in a single stroke.

"Let your weapon suck her blood when your battle is finished," Kagura told her, "you should have the power to brake barriers then."

"I will just keep that in mind," Miyori announced as she turned around to leave the room.

It was time for her to go into battle. The one known as Naraku was back while Tsuin was dead. Just because her twin had lost the fight didn't mean she would. She had one more thing to try now that her powers had fully awaken.

(End chapter 14)

Hey everyone what do you think so far? Once again the dialouge used by Tsuin was so freaky because it is the lyrics to an Alice Cooper song called Steven. Any of you heard of it? Also for those with Aol messanger I now got an account on there if you want to talk to me. My Screen name is SailorMoonMist. And Magna shouldn't count for the blue eyes...its all in black and white...so there! And you all got your damn answer. Tsuin was Naraku just like you have all guessed in Baby Blues. You all had the answer which is why I never answered any of those reviews.

'CeScA-LuVtEn': Well its sort of hard since the kids have somehow became major characters, but if you read the fic that will come after this one it will totally go back to being Sess/Kag all the way.

Pervertedo-me: That depends...ANYONE OUT THERE THAT ALLOWED TO READ LEMONS? I will figure this out later.

Corlee: I emailed you already, I think you made a mistake on your chapter 12 review and it wasn't as long as you intended...sorry.

Torachick: I will tell you enough! Oh and Corlee is a wolf not fox. I don't know how Kouga and Ayame could have a kitsune together.

Brucasfanati: Thank you very much. Your review has meant a lot to me. Thanks to it and a few others I might bring Tamasha and Rose back.

Cutebaby: Thanks for your huge review as well. Yes I make a lot of mistakes which is why before I post the third installment I shall go all the way back to Baby Blues and revise every single chapter. And then work on Teen Blues afterwards.


	15. Note

Well I think my last chapter was a dud cause no one seemed to like it. I only got about six reviews it appears so I am offically done with Teen Blues. I will delete it and Baby Blues later. Thank you.


	16. Note2

Wow some of you reviewers really impressed me. You saw right through my evil plan and relaized I would never delete Baby Blues or Teen Blues. I love you all too much to do that. So…APRIL FOOLS DAY! But if I were to ever delete the fic trust me I am sure those reviews would snap me right out of it.


	17. Naraku's Return

Chapter 15 (The real one which is not associated with that Chapter 15 that contained prank)

Naraku's return

(Its been along time so I am going to give you all a review very quick:

Kagome was poisoned by the servant Aoi who turned out to be an incarnation of Naraku.

Aoi was working with Kanna to kill Tsuin so Naraku could be reawakened in his body.

Miyori has accepted she was a hanyou.

Tsuin is dead and Naraku is alive.

That ought do it)

"Sureiyaa?" Miroku asked when he was distracted from his current outdoor chores after seeing his three-year-old daughter running towards him, "what are you doing out here?"

"Daddy!" the young raven haired girl yelled taking before taking a moment to catch her breath, "mommy captured a demon! You need to see! You need to see!"

"Hold on," replied her father as he crouched down to her level, "you're saying your mother caught a youkai? When did this happen?"

"Just now," Sureiyaa answered, "she used her stuff and captured a girl demon with wings. Come and see!"

Miroku's daughter reached up and began tugging on his sleeve so he would come and follow her. Miroku sighed as he walked with her back towards his home. After Sango found out she was pregnant with Sureiyaa they had agreed to settle down and live in a village like average humans. He followed those guidelines quite well once his wind tunnel disappeared, but obviously Sango seemed to be back to her old ways. His wife was meant to stay home and watch after their daughters; not capturing dangerous youkai.

"Look dad," Sureiyaa chirped upon their entrance.

Sure enough laying in the middle of the floor was some kind of female youkai stuck in the net made epically by the demon exterminators. The demon was kind of humanoid looking creature with white dragon wings and a tail. Miroku thought she looked kind of familiar as well, but he was probably just imagining it. They had fought so many youkai over the years they were all starting to look the same.

Sango didn't seem to be paying attention to the arrival of her husband and daughter. She was more concerned at studying the youkai's every move. The slayer had captured the demon flying through the village and she assumed it wad getting ready to attack someone. Even though she had said she would just settle down and no longer fight she had to worry about the safety of her Children.

"Why have you come to invade this village?" Sango demanded the dragon youkai to answer.

"Invade?" questioned the creature, "I was just passing through."

Sango crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her lastest catch, "as though I believe that."

"Trust me I have no reason to deal with you weak humans," the dragon sneered before studying the demon slayer, "you look familiar. Have we met before?"

"I don't think so," Sango answered.

"I actually thought you looked kind of familiar," Miroku then interrupted.

The dragon youkai's gray eyes locked on to Miroku's violet ones. She seemed to be studying him now. Sango just watched both of them cautiously before the youkai seemed to grow a smirk.

"Aren't you that monk?" the dragon asked.

"I use to be," Miroku answered now knowing he must have had a run in with this creature before.

"I knew it."

"Do you know where we have met?"

"Don't you remember? I think it was around Sesshoumaru's castle when that damn dog's sword started going nuts. I helped him fight the thing off with the help of some kind of neko before you two arrived."

"You're right," Sango stated, "you were there that day."

The slayer quickly went over and freed the dragon youkai from the net, "sorry about that. What was your name again?"

"Tamasha," she answered as she got up and stretched her wings, "I would like to bond some more but I have to get to the Western Lands."

"Returning home or visiting Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Neither," Tamasha informed them, "I have been told that there has been an incident at the castle. The one known as Naraku has returned, at least that is what I have heard. I want to help my mate's cousin."

"Naraku?" the husband and wife pretty much gasped, "that's not possible. He is dead. Sesshoumaru killed him three years ago."

"Believe what you want to believe," Tamasha told them.

"I don't think I can believe that," Miroku sighed, "you must of heard wrong."

"I have pretty good sources."

"What do you think Sango?"

"I am agreeing with you on this one," the slayer told her husband, "Naraku being alive just isn't possible."

Tamasha seemed to groan as she made her way out of the hut, "I don't care what you humans say. Sesshoumaru is in danger and I heard the kint is back so she is probably in the same boat as well."

The dragon youkai narrowed her eyes at the humans once more just to find skeptical looks on their faces. She let out a growl as she finally left the hut and took to the skies again. Sure there really wasn't evidence that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's old enemy had returned, but Tamasha wasn't about to just let the Western Lands go to run even though she would love to prove the two humans wrong a part of her prayed that the rumors weren't true. Fighting wasn't on her agenda today for she too, like most of the woman lately who was around around Seshoumaru or Kagome's social circle, was carrying a child. It was her duty to make sure her pregnancy went through all right, for if a tragedy were to happen today it would be the job of her and her mate to produce a heir to the thrown of the Western Lands.

"That dragon demon must have had her head hit too many times," Sango pointed out once Tamasha was out of earshot.

There was no reply from Miroku though.

"What do you think?" Sango asked her husband.

"Sango," Miroku said her name in an eerie tone, "we should have believe her."

"What?"

She then understood what Miroku meant after standing in the hut for a few seconds of strange silence. They could both feel a light breeze, but the breeze wasn't coming from outside. It was coming from Miroku's hand.

* * *

"Mom what in the hell are you doing?" Koinu shouted as he ran forward and pushed Kagome away from the claws that once belonged to Tsuin.

"Tsuin?" Kagome continued to ask before Koinu had knocked her to the ground.

"That isn't my brother," Koinu told her as he reached for the Kakosagia and stayed on guard while on the floor, "it doesn't take miko power to figure that one out."

Kagome looked up at her younger son's body as it began to chuckle, "I see your son has inherited your smarts Kagome. Too bad they will never be put to good use."

"Naraku!" Kagome yelled feeling as though she should stand confident against him, but was unable to do so due to her elder son keeping her pinned to the ground.

Besides Kagome's yelling and Naraku's chuckling the only thing that could be heard in the room was the sharp snarl emitting from Sesshoumaru's thoart. He was ready to rip Naraku to shreds for the second time.

Not only was the youkai lord in revenge mode already seeing as how his son's soul had disappeared, but now his mate's life was getting threatened and that sent his youkai blood on edge. The only thing that kept Sesshoumaru's revenge and instinct from combining to inflict ultimate pain upon Naraku was the fact that his currently full youkai brother kept attacking.

Sesshoumaru felt as though he was going to snap, but he knew he couldn't. He needed to concentrate no matter how much his blood commanded him to just shred all the opponents in his path. He had to do something about Inuyasha or surely the out of control youkai would hurt Kagome, but due to his mate's pleas he wouldn't be able to kill his brother. What if Inuyasha was meant to be a distraction though? He wouldn't be surprised if Naraku killed Kagome while he was busy trying to find a way to stop his brother while sparing his life. There was only one last resort.

"Koinu!" Sesshoumaru snarled as he used his arms to pin down Inuyasha, "protect your mother!"

Inuyasha growled and brought his claws towards Sesshoumaru's thoart. Sesshoumaru moved his head just in time before picking his half brother up and slamming him into the wall. Once again this battle would need less rage and more concentration; their battlefield was Tsuin's bedroom meaning there was limited space that hopefully wouldn't result in Kagome or Koinu getting hurt.

"Tsuin," was all Kagome could whisper as Koinu stood up and got in defensive mode.

Naraku's laughter filled their ears once again, "that won't work this time Kagome. Your son Tsuin has chosen death over life. It doesn't matter anyways. I don't even think he was ever alive in the first place. The pain and sickness I caused him prevented him from having a life."

"Shut up now you sick bastard!" Koinu shouted as he flexed his claws.

Koinu didn't look at all like what he felt right now. Fear was rushing all over his body. His father had given the order to protect his mother. He was willing to do that, but the thought of fighting scared him. He had never fought before physically and there was probably a good chance he wouldn't make it out of this bedroom alive.

"A little puppy dares to face me?" Naraku asked as he studied the hanyou, "your worse then your uncle. Today you will find out your place is death."

Koinu's stance didn't change at all, but his soul was getting filled with more fear by the second. Obviously this opponent wouldn't be mericful on him. He would die today. He had no chance in hell when it came to saving his mother.

"_Sorry mom," _Koinu apologized within his mind feeling guilty that she would die all because of him.

"Koinu," the young hanyou heard a weak voice cry his name.

Koinu peered across the room and stared into the eyes of the wolf youkai he had just recently met. No, they weren't just the eyes of a youkai he just met. They were the eyes of someone he had fallen in love with. If Naraku would kill his brother along with everyone else so easily he probably wouldn't hesitate to kill Corlee.

Now two people he loved were depending on him. Corlee and his mother. Why did everything have to all of a sudden fall on him?

Sesshoumaru had once again escaped one of Inuyasha's attacks when he noticed Koinu. The pup may have looked confident, but his father could feel the fear within him. This wasn't going to work at all.

"Kagome! Tsuin is dead!" Sesshoumaru yelled, "mourn for him later and concentrate. You have to use your miko powers."

Kagome looked up at her mate with pain clearly in her brown orbs. Now he was expecting her to hold off their enemy while he dueled with Inuyasha? That was impossible. Her miko powers were gone and dried up. Miyori was living proof of that. There was nothing she could do.

"Just as I expected," continued Naraku as he started walking forward, "you were never a talented miko. Your powers were just borrowed off of Kikyo, thats all."

"Is talking all you know how to do?" Koinu's questioned surprised Kagome as some life appeared in the frozen hanyou, "how about some action?"

"Please," sneered their enemy, "I can feel the fear in you. I admit I have been defeated many of times by a few members in this group, but not a single time have they won a battle while harboring as much fear as you are now."

"Little do you know my older brother's fear will be your downfall," another voice interrupted Naraku's taunts and threats.

Everyone's eyes except Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's traveled to the door where Miyori entered. Kagome noticed something different about her daughter, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. Whatever it was though the change seemed to be in her appearance and aura.

"Another puppy," Naraku started to smirk, "what a great day its turning out to be."

Miyori ignored him as she grasped on to the Aisusagia and faced her elder brother, "your doing everything perfectly. Your allowed to hold as much fear as you desire. The more the better, but just continue on like your doing and don't show it. That will give us all a bad name."

"What are you talking about?" Koinu asked clearly confused.

"The Kakosagia," responded Miyori as she too began to stare down Naraku, "that is the key to its transformation. Transfer your fear into energy."

Koinu was skeptical at the moment. Reason number one was because he was hearing that his fear would help him out. Reason number two was that his bitchy sister was actually talking to him in a reasonable manor. He really wouldn't be surprised if he woke up in a few minutes and discovered this to all just be a dream.

"How in the hell am I suppose to do this whole energy transfer thing?" the elder brother demanded his sister to tell him.

Miyori ignored his question as she grabbed the Aisusagia and aimed it towards Naraku. Naraku narrowed his eyes at the younger sibling. Miyori didn't seem to care as her weapon started to activate.

(If you people can't tell I really hate writing action scenes, but I will do it for you anyways)

"Ice doesn't scare me little hanyou."

"How about a full blizzard then?" Miyori asked with a smile.

A blue blast of energy then erupted from Miyori's scythe and collided with Naraku. All the occupants of the room could fee the cold chill it gave. It was hard to tell if Naraku had been injured for they couldn't see him, but Kagome could hear a painful moan come from the Aisusagia's victim.

"Maybe this won't be hard at all," Kagome tried to reassure Koinu when she wittnessed the Kakosagia shaking in her son's hand, "Naraku just took over Tsuin's bod so he has Tsuin's strength. He is probably weaker then he was before when we first killed him."

"Bitch!" Miyori's ears picked up once the attack ended.

"Miyori watch out!" Corlee tried to tell her friend as the wolf youkai say a tentacle come from the opponent.

It was too late. The tentacle wrapped around Miyori's leg making her tip and fall on the ground. Naraku was now visible and he was in his true form that showed of all the youkai he had absorbed. It seemed that Miyori did a little damage because Naraku had to break off a few frozen body parts, but she realized that just wasn't enough when new parts grew in place.

"The Aisusagia," Naraku mused as he started to pull Miyori in, "your weapon has the power to freeze two-hundred youkai in one stroke, I do believe. Good thing I manipulated Tsuin absorbing all the youkai you and your father attacked so I could have just enough to block that attack. Now you can take the place of all those I have sacrificed."

"Miyori!" Sesshoumaru roared as he kept trying to avoid Inuyasha.

But Miyori wasn't looking at her father during her struggle, "mother, please help me."

"I can't," Kagome admitted to her daughter with eyes full of tears, "I have no power."

"Concentrate," Miyori said again as Naraku dragged her closer to his body to get absorbed.

Kagome tried. She stood there and tried to call upon the power she use to use three years ago, but it just wasn't coming Tsuin was dead. Still no power. Koinu was freaking out. Still no power. Inuyasha's human soul had disappeared again. Still no power. If Sesshoumaru didn't control his rage Inuyasha could die, and if Inuyasha didn't die Sesshoumaru would. Still no power. And now Miyori was going to become a part of Naraku's body.

"I may have no power but I won't let anyone else die!" Kagome screamed as she flew forward on the ground and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Corlee cried out to the youkai lord, "Lady Kagome is in danger!"

Sesshoumaru glared towards the scene. His mate had to be stupid. She was pretty much just asking Naraku to take her into his flesh. He couldn't save Kagome though. Every time he mad a move Inuyasha stopped him.

"Just let her die," the voice of youkai Inuyasha then told him.

"I know that your not speaking Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru claimed as he sent a claw filled with poison towards Inuyasha's face, "its just another one of Naraku's spells."

"It doesn't matter who is speaking to you," the hanyou declared as he moved his head slightly to dodge, "all that matters is what is spoke. There is no point in wasting your energy on saving her. You can't do it anyways. I will just stop you and you can't kill me, but if you would like to save Koinu or the wolf girl I would be glad to let you."

"What of Miyori?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"So you really don't want to save Kagome?"

"I never said that. I want to know why I can't save my daughter along with my son."

"You would never reach her in time, but you can save Koinu and Corlee."

"I could probably make it to Kagome in time."

"But you don't need too. It has been three long years since the woman you loved went through the well and left you. This Kagome can not be the woman. She has been treating you like a low life ever sense her return. Besides she is a human. There is no point in keeping her around anymore."

"Your right I don't need her. Clearly no matter what I try are love cannot be resparked, but she is the mother of my children."

Sesshoumaru had finally admitted it. There probably wasn't a way to win Kagome's love back, but if his children loved her then they would have her. Epically Koinu. He couldn't help his son out before or at all during those three years so the least he could do was insure the life of Koinu's mother.

"I will save her Inuyasha and you will no longer interfere," Sesshoumaru said calmly as he finally got focused and struck his brother in the head so hard that the hanyou fell to the ground out cold.

He was ready to rush forward and scoop up his mate and daughter into his arms, but he stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't have to do anything. Miyori and Kagome were already rushing to the other side of the room after being released by Naraku's tentacles.

"I will kill you!" Naraku yelled as flames burnt his skin and started to melt most of his body parts, "you stupid hanyou."

Sesshoumaru's face had a surprised look to it. His eyes moved to the source of that attack which prevented Naraku from absorbing the female portion of his family. There Koinu stood with the flaming Kakosagia in his hands.

"You have just used the Kakosagia's most powerful attack," Sesshoumaru explained to his soon, "The Fire Slash. It has the power to burn two hundred youkai in one stroke."

Once Kagome was done panicking she gathered enough courage to have a conversation with her mate, "two hundred youkai? Normally the swords in this family only have affect on about one hundred."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "our family has a tradition of making sure the offspring get better weapons then the generation before them."

"Will you two shut up!" Koinu then yelled while his brown eyes glared at both of them.

"You better watch your tongue!" his father barked at him.

"Brother is right," Miyori interrupted as she gathered her weapon off the floor, "more running and less talking would be good. The Kakosagia's fire has set this whole room ablaze. I do not wish to melt like Naraku."

"Naraku is not dead," Miyori's father snarled, "this Sesshoumaru will not run until he is dead."

Sesshoumaru's eyes then searched for Kagome after hearing a painful cry from her. He wittnessed her cringing in pain from a burning sensation that harmed the mark on her neck as she tried to lift up Inuyasha to get him out of the burning room. Normally he would have had a problem with her touching another male, but he could no longer do anything but watch. Kagome seemed to be forever out of his reach no matter how deep the mark on her neck was.

"We have to go," Corlee announced as she ran out of the flames, "Naraku is no longer here. He must have escaped somehow."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "we shall leave then and hunt him down."

"I will take Lord Inuyasha," Corlee then told Kagome seeing as how it was hurting her.

Koinu quickly sheathed the Kakosagia and helped the wolf lift Inuyasha out of the room. Sesshoumaru could only stare at Kagome as she stood in the middle of the burning room waiting for him. It was hard to see her mostly because of the smoke, but one thing caught his eye. That damn scar on her cheek. He hurt her so of course no matter what she told him he believed they could never love each other again.

"Sesshoumaru we need to leave," Kagome told him.

"Then go," he commanded.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Leave on your own Kagome, you don't need me."

"Of course I do. I need you to protect me."

Sesshoumaru just shook his head, "I will go my own way out. I no longer wish to walk the same path as you. So hurry up and go out that door."

Sesshoumaru turned around and quickly punched a hole in the wall leading to the outside. He didn't even spare another glance at her as he slept down. Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to follow him. The jump would be too far down, but she found herself unable to go through the door. She found herself just standing there and crying.

(End Chapter 15)

* * *

i don't have a name: I am not telling you...I don't talk to people who don't have names

Corlee1289 : You...zip it and get on to my board and then post!

Mila2504 : Why can't the rest of you be like Mila? She has a sense of humor!


	18. Kagome's Love

Chapter 16

Kagome's Love

"Lady Miyori we must get out of here," Corlee announced after her, Miyori, and Koinu left Tsuin's former room.

Miyori went over to help her brother carrying Inuyasha's limp body, "I can tell. Thanks to idiot here not only is there not enough moisture in the air to activate the Aisusaiga, but now the entire castle might go up in flames."

"I believe I saved your life," Koinu shot back carrying half of his uncle on his shoulder.

"Father could have done that," Miyori snorted rudely with her nose in the air, "and he could have done it without burning anything."

"It is great to see you haven't gotten any nicer," her brother snapped, "I thought it was the right thing to do at the moment so I did it."

"And you were right," came the soft voice of a worn out Inuyasha.

"See I told you," Koinu taunted his sister.

"If Sesshoumaru left the battle to save your sister then Naraku probably would have made me kill your mom," Inuyasha continued as he got out of his niece and nephews grip and walked on his own, "focusing your fear into fire was the best choice Koinu. I am proud of you."

"Thanks I guess," Koinu responded nervously while Miyori just marched up to Corlee.

"I can't believe you are falling for that," Miyori sighed to the wolf, "hopefully your children get your brains and attitude."

"Children?" Corlee questioned with a blush.

"What about children?" barked the voice of Corlee's father as he ran into the hallway with Uindo close behind, "I would like to know what in the hell is going on with you Corlee. Tonight was suppose to be important for your future and here you are playing around with Koinu in a castle that is close to burning down!"

Miyori just began to chuckle to herself, "my dear friend no longer desires to wed the wolf youkai you have lined up for her. She has chosen Koinu, I am all for her choice, and I guess since we only need one dog hanyou and wolf demon to join together I can no longer accept Uindo's courting request."

(well here is the true Miyori…and I don't know where her attitude comes from because it isn't Kagome or Sesshoumaru that shows in her)

"Miyori we can't let them tear us apart!" Uindo shouted reminding Inuyasha very much of Kouga when he use to be around Kagome, "its your destiny to be my bride."

"Wait a minute," Koinu interrupted, "where is mom?"

Miyori blinked, "I am guessing she didn't walk out the door and follow us, if she did she would have been here by now. She must be with father."

"Don't worry," another voice joined in, "I put a barrier around all the occupants in this room. We can take as long as we want and we won't burn."

Koinu watched as a woman emerged from the flames that he just noticed were blocking their path. Whoever she was she looked exactly like his mother. The only difference between the two was that this woman had a colder look to her along with longer hair.

"Kikyo," his uncle whispered.

* * *

There was no longer a way out. She was so stupid. Kagome sat on the ground and watched as a wall of fire blocked one of the only two exits that could free her from the flames that burnt closer and closer to her. The only other option was the hole Sesshoumaru made in the wall, and that wouldn't work because the fall jump would kill her. Why did she allow herself to fall into this position?

Kagome then realized that it was because she felt as though the only male she had ever had feelings for rejected her. She knew that right now their relationship wasn't doing too well, but she wasn't ready to quit. She wanted to fall in love with Sesshoumaru again and live out the rest of their lives in peace. Miyori and Koinu needed to have their parents mean much more to each other then roommates; otherwise there would just be side taking. Koinu would probably be on her side since he wasn't a big fan of his father and Miyori would always be loyal to her father.

But none of her planning no longer mattered. Sesshoumaru made it obvious that there was no way this would ever work and he had given up. It was true. She had been rejected. Kagome knew Sesshoumaru would never kick her out and send her back into a world of poverty and loneliness, mostly because of Koinu, but she knew his honor wouldn't allow him too either. Still, she wanted to be with him in a way that was much more than just living with him. She wanted to love him and for him to love her back.

Kagome curled up into a ball and just shut her eyes. There was no hope in getting out. The thought of being rejected stopped her from doing so. Maybe if she had her miko powers she could create a barrier and escape, but she didn't even have that anymore. All she could do was sleep and prey that in her death she wouldn't feel any pain.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched in a calm expression as his castle started to burn. There was nothing he could do. There were no bodies of water nearby and no able servants to collect the liquid. The top floors of the castle contained everything important to him such as his bedroom and office, but it was all probably gone since everything at the top was built from wood while the bottom floors would take longer because it was all stone.

The castle that many lords before him commanded in and the home he was raised in was burning down, and he didn't seem to care as long as everyone got out okay and they were all with Miyori so everything would be fine. He knew why, but he didn't want to admit it out loud to himself, it was because he lost all hopes of living happily with his mate. She just didn't love him, and her mind couldn't be changed; not matter how much he still loved her.

Sesshoumaru was sure Kagome no longer cared for this relationship after three years had passed and they had been away from each other, but that wasn't how it worked for him. For youkai time went by quick because of their long life span, meaning when Kagome appeared in front of him after three years it felt more like a few days had past. His spark had not died out, he would not force her to do something she wanted to take no part in though. He had to let her go. Once Kagome came out with Miyori and their son he would tell her that she had to remain in the castle, but she no longer had to deal with him.

"Father what is happening to our home," Rin watched in horror as the home she had been residing in since her parent's village was being burned.

Sesshoumaru laid a claw upon the girl's shoulder. Sometimes time went by a little too fast for him. It felt like just yesterday Rin was a small eight year old girl who seemed to be a mere annoyance and now she was close to being a teenager who only desired kimonos and jewelry.

Then again that wasn't true. Rin had another desire. She often asked Sesshoumaru about going on a journey to find someone to teach her to use miko powers, but he refused her every time saying she was too young. That was a lie and he had a feeling she knew it. If anything she was too old to begin her miko training, but he just couldn't let her go.

Three years ago Kagome had ordered him to allowing Rin to call him father and for him to refer to her as a daughter. It was straining at first, but he began to have feelings for Rin as well. She was now no different from Miyori. His feelings for Rin developed the same way they had developed for Kagome. It all began with respect. The way Rin requested to become a miko reminded him of Kagome agreeing to stay within his castle's walls and give birth to Koinu. She even took charge and set up a plan that would allow Koinu to have both a mother and a father.

"Rin why were you outside?" the demon lord asked.

Rin pointed towards the forest that surrounded the castle, "Just a few seconds ago I seen something strange in the woods and I went out there with a bow and arrow I found."

"Something strange?" he questioned tightening his grip on her shoulder in concern.

"At first I thought it was snakes," the girl started to explain nervously, "but it looked like tentacles that lead to something."

"Naraku," Sesshoumaru growled as he looked towards the forest, "so that is where he fled."

"Naraku," Rin pretty much trembled, "I thought you killed him three years ago."

The only response she received was him shaking his head.

* * *

Koinu felt as though he was in a really strange position right now. He stood there in the middle of the barrier as his father's home burnt to the ground. The hanyou watched as two conversations went on at the same time. The first one was his uncle whispering something to the woman known as Kikyo. His ears couldn't pick up a single word of it, but for some reason Inuyasha and Kikyo once in awhile flashed a glance at him while talking.

While that was going on Kouga was screaming at Corlee. Koinu felt as though he should butt into that conversation seeing as how the one he loved was being scolded for hiding with him, but right now it just didn't seem like the time. Uindo finally stopped bugging Miyori after she sat on the ground and didn't even look at him in response. She had somehow lost her smug attitude and was now just plain miserable looking.

"Something wrong?" Koinu asked her.

She just looked somewhere else, "why do you care?"

"Maybe because you're my sister," Koinu sighed as he looked down at her, "and now that you are no longer an evil prissy bitch pretending to be a youkai I would like to get to know you better."

That was when he noticed a tear come from her eye, "he lied to me."

"Who?" Koinu sat next to her, "Inuyasha? Dad? You have to be more detailed."

"That rock in your ear must make you stupid," she cried, "Tsuin promised to always be there with me, but he gave up his soul."

"Oh I am sorry. I guess he was close to you."

"We were born at the same time so of course we were. We were even close when we were a few days old."

"That far back? I didn't even leave this place until I was about two weeks old and I can't remember this place at all."

"Our cribs were located right against the huge window in dad's old bedroom. Me and Tsuin use to peer out and watch our parents. That's why I thought my mom was a youkai, because the first time me and Tsuin laid eyes on them my father was a in his full youkai form and mother was glowing pink and looking just as powerful as any taiyoukai."

"That explains it."

"Tsuin is the only reason I was able to survive my father's training sessions when I was little. Every time father sent him away because he was ill Tsuin transferred all of his power to me seeing as how he would be in bed anyways. Me and him were always looking out for each other and now he is gone."

Koinu found himself putting his hand on her back, "it will be okay Miyori. I imagined that when I got here you and me would be against each other, but maybe we can change that…maybe we can be like a real brother and sister."

She looked up at him trying to suck up her tears, "really?"

He nodded not wanting to be too soft. Miyori used her claw to get rid of her tears as she stood up.

"Thanks," was all she said.

(I know….this is corny so don't shoot me dammit)

Koinu was about to say something else when he finally caught word of whatever Inuyasha and Kikyo were talking about.

"I don't know about this Kikyo," Inuyasha replied timidly, "we shouldn't get involved with this after three long years."

Kikyo just placed her finger on Inuyasha's lips as though they were a married couple, "Inuyasha I can't stand it anymore, before I let it slide because we were dead, but thanks to your good deed in protecting Kagome in a different body we have been granted another chance to live. I want to use this chance to correct my mistake."

Inuyasha shook his head, "its too late Kikyo. Maybe since we are both alive we can just-

"No," Kikyo whispered, "this whole time I have been watching him grow up in the future being raised by my reincarnation!"

"Well then you shouldn't have cursed her!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Don't you even care at all about him? You have been in the castle. You seen the way Sesshoumaru treats him."

Inuyasha sighed before looking at Koinu again, "Koinu I need to talk to you."

* * *

_Kagome woke up and found herself on the border of a forest and a village. Was she dead? Last thing she remembered was her sitting on the floor waiting for the flames to engulf her._

"_Inuyasha why?" Kagome's heard someone crying._

_She looked forwards and saw Kikyo on the ground crying after receiving a fatal injury, "that looks like the injury Naraku gave you Kikyo."_

_Kikyo didn't seem to hear her as she struggled to get up, "Inuyasha you said you loved me but you lied. You didn't care about me. All you wanted was the stupid Shikon no tama. I will kill him."_

"_Kikyo don't," Kagome tried to tell her, "Inuyasha doesn't hate you. He loves you. Naraku has just tricked you."_

_Still Kikyo didn't seem to see her or hear her. Kagome then realized why. She seeing mere flashbacks and memories, but why out of all the memories this one?_

"_Inuyasha!" she heard Kikyo yell before pinning Inuyasha to a tree._

_She watched in horror as Inuyasha died before her very eyes. The scene then began to change. This time she saw a small Miroku witnessing his father getting sucked in by his wind tunnel. Naraku was to blame for both of this._

"_Kohaku no!" this time she watched Kohaku murder his whole family and no he was going after Sango._

_Sango fell to the ground after being struck in the back by her brother's weapon. If it wasn't for Naraku, Sango, and Kohaku would be living together peacefully with their families. Her thoughts on Sango were distracted when she heard crying. Not just any crying, the constant crying that came from Tsuin._

_Kagome turned around and saw two cribs. One contained Miyori who was being a peaceful angel, while the other held Tsuin who was crying uncontrollably. He was probably sick._

"_Cry all you want but it won't matter," came the voice Kagome hated more then anything right now._

_Naraku had entered the room. This scene wasn't a memory. It was just a nightmare. Naraku chuckled as he picked up Tsuin and began to hurt the baby with his miasma. _

"_Let him go Naraku!" Kagome yelled._

_This time she was actually being interacted with as Naraku turned and faced her, "I shall make him suffer and then eventually take over his body."_

"_He is my baby," she began to cry, "not your little toy."_

"_All you had to do was give me the jewel shards the children contained and this all could have been avoided," he laughed._

_Kagome then began to shake her head, "this is all just a nightmare. I am seeing everything you have caused. You made Kikyo and Inuyasha betray each other, Sango lost all her family, and now I lost a son."_

_"And I am not going to stop at that. I have regained my life."_

_Kagome then looked up at her fake enemy, "you are still alive. And I can't stop you if I die."_

_She then watched as Naraku's features morphed into the ones of Sesshoumaru, "that's right Kagome. So you need to live."_

_"You have made it clear that we can never love each other though."_

_"What does that have to do with fighting Naraku? Naraku has ruined everyone's lives including the one of our son who we both love, don't you want revenge?"_

_"Yes, but I doesn't feel right without you."_

_"I am here. We might not love each other like before, but I am here."_

_"I need to love you though."_

_"No you don't, you're stronger then needing a male's affection to carry on. Just stop your whining already and do your duty. I can no longer give you pretty words to make it all better."_

_"Your right," she admitted realizing she needed to quit worrying about things such as love at the moment and focus on the battle that would be coming up._

_Sesshoumaru started to fade proving that this was all just a dream but before Kagome awoke she heard one more thing, "and I also didn't think you were the kind to give up, especially on something as easy as love."_

"I have to carry on," the miko reincarnation told herself as her eyes opened revealing to her that the flames were only inches away from her, "I can't worry about this fire either, I have to keep focused on what I want."

Then, as though her words were some kind of special trigger, she began to feel her old powers erupting within her. Kagome's miko energy was returning to her. She acted quickly fearing that this was just a fluke and it would disappear as swiftly as it came by creating a barrier. The barrier worked just as she wanted it too letting her move through the flames and into the hallway.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called out as she entered the burning hallway, "Miyori? Koinu? Inuyasha? Anybody?"

"They are in the dining room," answered a voice that sounded uninterested in her dilemma, but Kagome understood why once she discovered it was Kanna.

"Thanks," she replied to incarnation as she quickly headed towards her destination.

* * *

"I don't have time!" Koinu snapped at his uncle, "I need to search the castle. I have to make sure mom is safe."

"Trust me," Kikyo assured him as she walked up to the two hanyous, "your mother is safe, and she is closer then you think."

Miyori couldn't help but listen in and that resulted in her taking the time to sniff the air causing a response in Corlee, "Miyori what are you doing? You can't smell like a normal demon can?"

"Your right I can't," she said, "but even I can tell that the rest of this castle is done for."

"You better be right," Koinu growled at Kikyo.

The miko smirked, "trust me I am right."

Koinu looked up at Inuyasha curiously, "so, uncle, what's up with her?"

Inuyasha blinked as he muttered something, "I am not your uncle."

"Finally," came Kagome's voice as she emerged from the flames in her barrier, "once again I live to fight another day."

"Mom," Koinu quickly went over to his mother and embraced her.

Kagome returned the affection to her son, "its okay Koinu. We will kill Naraku and try to rebuild our lives."

"You can, but he won't," Kikyo interrupted.

Both mother and son looked at Kikyo curiously, "Koinu Inuyasha hasn't finished talking to you yet."

"What is it that you want?" Koinu demanded from Inuyasha so he could return to making sure his mother is safe.

It took Inuyasha awhile to say anything, but finally after a dangerous look from Kikyo he spit it out, "Koinu I am not your uncle, I am your father and Kikyo is your mother."

(End of chapter 16)

AN: Did you all see that cliffy? Well let me tell you all about that cliffy…you all deserved it…every single one of you. For all your guy's whining about 'update now' 'plz update now' Its my summer vacation dammit I do what I want when I want…also there are other valid reasons as to why I haven't been updating as much. I am on the golf team and our season as started, and for some reason I can't really type these fanfics that fast anymore because my fingers are starting to hurt, I hope I don't have that carp tunnel, or whatever they call it. If I have it and I can't use my fingers anymore I blame it all you guys and I hope you enjoy living with the guilt.

Teenagetomboy69: Thank you for being nice unlike all the other reviewers and demanding me to update, you will be the one to survive when I go on my next killing spree…

Mai Sama: Thank you for all the great comments, but I can't believe that you are just now reviewing…what made you decide to do it now? Oh oh oh I put markings on me all the time and pretend that. I went as Sesshoumaru's mate to a halloween party.

angel-of-fire4002: Rain rain rain, splash splash splash, we love rain, splash splash splash…that's the only rain song I know…anyways I know where all Sess and Kag's love went…to Texas and G. Bush won't let me have it back…

saskia2: Trust me…I know its gotten out of hand, one reason as to why I don't want to update as fast…can't you see I was tortured when writing this…it was so corny. I want to give on this story so badly but no one will let me…I discovered that after my apirl fools joke.

Luna Gaurdian of the Moon: …the story of Tamasha is a very confusing one…she isn't evil, I should totally make a fanfic dedicated to my rp character to explain her, but none of you would read it…lets just say Tamasha is the child of ryoketsei, she has an evil sister, and she is only stuck with Inferno for a mate because Sesshoumaru dealt her a bad hand. She isn't evil, but just bitchy at some times.

Serenitygirl13: For some reason I highly doubt any childeren you will have will have their soul taken out of their body by an evil hanyou who is souppose to be dead, but whatever floats your boat.

Sliver: Hey…be quiet…knowing me whatever chapter this mistake was when was probably written at 2 o' clock in the morning because of a zillion reviewers who demand updates.

lady chichi: Well orginally I was going to have a radioactive spider bite Kagome so she had spider sense and the power to sling webs, but I thought bringing back her miko powers was good enough.

corlee1289: Do I know you?


	19. A Note you will love

This story is stupid and I am fed up with it. After looking at reviews lately I have determined that you are all fed up with it as well. This story needs to go to hell for many reasons. Sesshoumaru is way too OOC in my opinion and I can't stand writing him like this. To add to everything this idea was stupid and I can't believe I ever did it. I think I will just go back and give Baby Blues some kind of lovy dovy happy ending. None of my readers seem to understand the meaning of a cliffhanger either. When I had Kikyo say what she said at the ending of the last chapters it meant everything would be revealed in the next chapter. I wasn't going to just expect you to know why Kikyo was saying what she was saying. Obviously this story is getting too confusing anyways because I am sure not one of you understood the whole Miyori thing.

Anyways this story was a mistake and it should have never been written. Kagome and Sesshoumaru should have just kissed each other in the end of Baby Blues and have a happy ending. I was stupid for thinking I could ever make another plot and I should have realized that I would be able to make stories for all the invidaul characters. Well goodbye and I will tell you all when Baby Blues has its new ending. I was taking too damn long to update chapters anyways.

This isn't the only fic going to hell either. Shadow Filled Hearts got way too many damns flames so I know its nothing more then trash.


	20. A Note you will hate

Well I just read all of your reviews and you know what. I am going to to continue this story, and you know why? Not for your reviews, but for my personal enjoyment. I won't to write this fic out and see where it goes. And you know what? There is going to be a third installment because I already have my plan for my third one and I can't wait to write it. And here is my outlook on things now, if you all don't like my plan or the fact that I am countinuing you can all go to hell. I am here to become a better writer not to please you people.


	21. Kikyo's Claim

Chapter 17

Kikyo's Claim

A frown appeared on the lips of Sakura Tsunia as she walked down First Street. First Street use to fill her with fear since it was still the most dangerous area in all of downtown Tokyo. She didn't think too much of getting raped, robbed, or killed lately. She thought about the last time she saw her young friend Kagome.

As secretary for the nearby electric company Sakura was always able to tell when someone's power was about to get shut off. Kagome had always been on the brink for not paying her bills. Last time she saw Kagome the girl rushed off to pawn something to pay for the bill. Sakura had waited on that street for a good two hours waiting for Kagome, but the girl never came. Kagome had been missing for a while now.

"Where are you Higurashi?" the young red head asked herself as she wandered the horribly cracked sidewalks, "why do you disappear now, especially when I have good news?"

Kagome hadn't been the only friend on this street that Sakura tried to watch over. Sakura had a niece that she was going to visit. Unlike Kagome though Sakura's niece never seemed happy nor ever tried anything to help herself to get out of here. Kagome had worked two jobs and did what ever she could while the other girl laid around living off of child support checks since she was a single mother.

"Sapphire," Sakura called out her niece's name softly as she knocked on the door.

"Come on in," a female voice answered from the other side.

Sakura walked into the small apartment, no longer surprised by its state. The carpet was worn out with many different stains some that were as unsanitary as can be. The walls here use to be white, but now they were dark yellow from the smoking. Some of the walls had bloodstains.

"I told you not to call me Sapphire anymore," a voice came from under a thick blanket on a brown ripped couch, "its Sabree."

"Sapphire was the name my brother gave you when you were born," Sakura told her niece, "it matching your eyes."

The blanket finally came off and the girl now known as Sabree sat up and faced her sister. She had long brown hair that had been tangled after sleeping on it. Sakura noticed how skinny her niece was. If only there was more money in the family then they would be able to send the girl off to a hospital; she was obviously underweight. Right now the only attractive feature on her face was her bright blue eyes, too bad they were surrounded by black circles. Most of her face was bruised.

"So what do you want?" Sapphire asked her aunt as she pulled a cigarette out of a nearby carton and lit it up.

"You have money troubles Sapphire," Sakura crossed her arms, "you know you could save a lot if you didn't spend so much on cigarettes."

"I don't need a lecture right now," the girl replied after taking a long drag, "besides once Nekura reads my letter he will be back and we will have money again."

Nekura, that name made Sakura grind her teeth together. Nekura was the source of everything wrong with this house. He had moved in with Sapphire three years ago and had been nothing but trouble since then. He had abused her, cheated on her, and worst of all once abandoned Sapphire's daughter Itamu in the park that resulted in the five-year-old getting molested. Of course Sakura's dumb niece would want to get back with him, after all she had always been attracted to bad men. All through high school she had dated women abusers, Itamu's father had been a drunk who beat both her and his daughter, but Nekura had been the worst. He even cheated right in front of her, but Sapphire never cared.

"No Sapphire," Sakura shook her head, "I can't let you have that man under the same roof as you anymore, he almost killed you once and you know what happened to your daughter. Itamu doesn't talk or ever smile and probably never will."

"It was an accident it could have happened with anyone," she took another drag, "and the name is **Sabree**."

"Well **Sabree**! Even if Nekura was not a threat to all of you he isn't coming back. He has already moved in with another woman."

"He will dump that slut and come back to me."

"Even if he would what are you going to do? You only get one-hundred dollars in child support when Itamu's father remembers to pay it. That's not enough to pay bills, food, and Itamu's medical bills. You need to live with me."

Sabree let out a hoarse laugh, "hell no. Nekura will never come back if he knows I am living with you."

"Then I will take care of Itamu."

"And what will I do? Without my daughter I have no income."

"Get a job Sapphire."

"I won't need a job if I am with Nekura."

"Listen to yourself. Without a man you don't know where your life is going."

"I am a woman and I live out here on First Street. I can't do anything alone."

"My friend Kagome Higurashi lives on this street in these same apartments. I know that she had a child somewhere and instead of sitting around waiting for a man to come along she worked two jobs. Anything to get herself out."

"And where is that Higurashi bitch now? Oh that's right, she is probably dead seeing as how she disappeared. That's right, didn't you tell me that some property is being held in your name until Kagome claims it. I could live in her house."

"I have a feeling that Kagome isn't dead and I am going to hold on to the house that she inherited until she shows up."

Once Sapphire was finished with her cigarette she just lit up a second one right away, "I bet she got raped."

"I don't want to hear it anymore Sapphire," Sakura wasn't going to take anymore of her niece's attitude, "That house is my friends. Now you are either going to live with me, or give me Itamu and wallow here in this."

"I am Sabree, and I am keeping my daughter."

"Then get a job and get on your feet."

In an angry motion Sapphire stood up and crushed her cigarette in the ashtray, "I don't want to hear this shit."

Sakura watched as her niece opened up a small smelly closet and threw on a thin jacket over her leather skirt and small blue tank top, "where are you going?"

"On a walk," she answered before opening the door and slamming it behind her.

* * *

"Inuyasha how many brain cells has this fire caused you to loose?" Kagome asked as she heard what Inuyasha said just moments before her new miko shield allowed her to emerge from the flames and join the others.

"Mom!" Koinu shouted glad that his mother was here alive and well.

"Say what you want, but at least I wasn't close to getting burnt," Inuyasha replied with his arms crossed, "anyways Koinu is my child. I really wanted to keep that a secret and not come between you and Sesshoumaru, but seeing as how you two don't mean anything to each other anymore I will say the truth."

"Then Sesshoumaru is not my father either?" Miyori asked.

"I am only Koinu's father," Inuyasha answered.

"And if Inuyasha is his father then I am his mother," Kikyo interrupted.

"Kikyo what are you doing here?" was the first thing Kagome asked before shaking her head, "What do you mean you are Koinu's mother. I am pretty sure I was the one who gave birth to him."

"That was no natural birth," Kikyo stated, "I would consider you the mother only if you had sexual relations with the father."

"Koinu came out of my body and is a part of me," she argued.

"If it wasn't for me Koinu wouldn't be alive."

Kagome couldn't believe it. Kikyo was claiming that Koinu was her child. This didn't seem like something the dead miko would do. It had to have been because Inuyasha said Koinu was his child. Kikyo's love for Inuyasha must have been strong, she was willing to share in every aspect of his life, but wait a minute. Inuyasha couldn't be the father. The curse's purpose was to prevent that, not cause it.

"You can't say that Kikyo," Kagome whispered, "if you are going to act on that claim then why don't you convince Miyori you are her mother?"

"I created the curse that led to Koinu's birth," she explained looking very calm about this whole situation, "when Tsuin and Miyori were born it was your jewel shards that created them."

"What are you all talking about!" Miyori demanded to know.

Kagome then realized Kikyo was revealing things she never wanted to tell her children, "Kikyo just stop it."

"My son has a right to know," Kikyo spoke, "I am sorry if my statements reveal anything to your daughter."

"You two are speaking of the curse that led to my birth," Koinu noted before staring back at his younger sister, "its not really important. All it tells us is that our mother and father found a way to have children without getting in the same bed together."

"You are responsible for the curse," Kagome continued, "but I gave birth to Koinu and raised him through the good times and the bad. I don't want to hear anymore of this!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said his friend's name softly.

Kagome shook her head as her tears returned to her eyes, "I don't want to hear it Inuyasha! I can't believe you are taking her side and betraying me like this! You know that Koinu is Sesshoumaru's and mine. There was a barrier that prevented you from activating the curse."

"I am not betraying you Kagome," Inuyasha kept trying to convince her, "but Kikyo speaks the truth. I remember that three years ago when I touched you to try and get you pregnant I had a very odd feeling shot through me."

"It was probably Kikyo's barrier deflecting your touch."

"That's what I thought, but then Kikyo told me the truth. She said that since I had feelings for you three years ago my love broke the barrier making you able to give birth to my child."

A frown appeared on Koinu's face, he wanted to remain strong for his mother, especially when she was crying, but he felt so uncomfortable standing here while they were fighting over him like this. Corlee quickly noticed her friend's discomfort and felt sympathy for him. Koinu had done so much for her. He treated her nicely when she arrived and then helped her with her marriage problems.

"Koinu," Corlee placed her claws on his shoulder, "this place is burning down and I don't think the barrier is going to protect our noses from this horrible sulfur smell."

Koinu forced a small smile, "yeah, lets get out of here and get some fresh air."

Corlee grinned since the troubled hanyou had listened to her suggestion, "are you coming Miyori-sama?"

Miyori sighed since she wanted to see the rest of this fight, but she knew her mother would be better off if they all left them alone, "very well. We should probably tell father that nobody has been brunt yet."

As Kagome stared down both Inuyasha and Kikyo she became relieved that the other escaped the castle, "if you knew about this Kikyo you should have told me earlier before Sesshoumaru took me away."

"You have my apologizes," were the only words Kikyo supplies as she removed a bow from the ground, "but Koinu is my child and I want to raise him with Inuyasha."

"What are you doing Kikyo?" Inuyasha watched the woman he loved pull an arrow out of her quiver.

"She doesn't want to give up, so force appears necessary," was her answer as she pointed an arrow at Kagome.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha was quickly alarmed, "I don't know what you are planning, but stop it now!"

"Kikyo," the woman's reincarnation whispered upon seeing her life in danger, "something is wrong. This isn't like you."

* * *

Sesshoumaru moved away from Rin to examine the forest that surrounded the castle before he could hear Miyori, Koinu, and Kouga's daughter emerge from the flames. What took them so long? His daughter was more then able to escape from such a thing.

"What hindered you?" he immeditly interrogated his daughter since he expected her to be the one in charge.

"The dead priestess created a barrier that stopped the flames around us," she explained looking as stoic as her father.

"Dead priestess?" she asked himself as he thought about the one who created the curse that led to his children being born, "what is that wench doing in my castle?"

"Fighting with your ma- I mean…the woman who is supposal my mother."

Sesshoumaru glared at all three of them, "Kagome is still in there?"

"Fighting over me," Koinu then interrupted as his ears flattened on his head.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose meaning Miyori had to do more explaining, "The miko claims that Koinu is the child of her and Inuyasha so now they are talking it out."

Koinu was the child of Kikyo and Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru knew already that was absurd. He had witnessed first hand Koinu's speed and skills and he knew those were not inherited from Inuyasha. Whether or not his and Kagome's relationship would linger or fall apart those were his children and after what it took to get them and protect them three years ago he wasn't going to have some dead bitch tell them who the parents were. Why was Kikyo even here? She had all this time to confront them and she chose now. The exact moment the castle was burning down.

It was then that Sesshoumaru realized something was missing. Before **his **children emerged from the castle he was going into the woods to track down Naraku by following his scent. That scent was gone now.

"The bastard is back in the castle," Sesshoumaru growled as he quickly rushed in to the flames not caring if the embers licked at his skin.

* * *

"Kikyo put that arrow down and lets talk about this!" Inuyasha yelled at his love praying that his friend would not become hurt.

"No more talk Inuyasha," the miko whispered, "I will put an end to this girl's life."

Kagome stared at the two in horror. She knew exactly what was going through Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha wanted to save her and help her, but in order to do that he might end up hurting Kikyo. The hanyou had missed her and thought he ran out of chances to ever see her again, so here was his chance and he couldn't ruin it.

"Kikyo no!" was all Inuyasha could yell as the arrow was released and it went flying towards Kagome's heart.

Kagome closed her eyes and knew it was over. Soon everything she worked for wouldn't matter because she had died by Kikyo's arrow. Kikyo would leave with Inuyasha taking Koinu with her and Sesshoumaru who wouldn't even know about this would be furious and hate her for allowing Kikyo and Inuyasha to do so. _"Okay, it has been a few seconds now. I am I not dying suddenly?"_

Kagome opened her eyes and once she did the first thing she saw was red crimson blood staining white cloth. The white cloth was Sesshoumaru's kimono and it was soaked with blood. She realized the youkai lord had rushed in front of her just in time to get shot in his shoulder with an arrow.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called out her mate's name after she was done realizing what was happening.

Sesshoumaru seemed to pay no attention to the girl he had just saved, "stay away from my mate Naraku. We might not love each other, but she is the same as everything else in the castle. Mine."

"Naraku?" both Kagome and Inuyasha questioned at the same time.

Kikyo began to chuckle, but it wasn't her laugh. It was the laugh they came to known as Naraku devious sign. Naraku transformed back into his human-like form and glared at them.

"I was so close," Naraku congratulated himself, "but at least I shot somebody."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled running forward with his claws ready to strike, "this is the last time you will ever trick me by pretending to be Kikyo!"

Inuyasha easily ripped through Naraku's yukamata and scratched up his chest pretty bad. The dark haired hanyou dodged quickly enough. Obviously Naraku was pretty weak after getting attacked by Koinu.

"I don't have time to play with you dogs!" Naraku yelled before disappearing into his storm of miasma.

Once again Naraku had gotten away. How were they ever going to defeat him if he kept disappearing? He was such a coward, but Kagome had bigger worries.

Sesshoumaru was laying on the ground breathing heavily as he was loosing blood, "Kagome…"

Kagome kneeled beside her mate, "Sesshoumaru I am so sorry! Why did you do that?"

"You are mine," the demon said in a possessive manner, "and you will do as I say for now. Now that Naraku is gone the barrier is gone as well so we must leave unless you want to get torched. We will talk about this later."

Inuyasha stood there angry. Naraku had tricked him again. His heart was hurting in ways he couldn't explain. He would never be with his love again.

"Inuyasha please help me," Kagome cried to her friend.

"_At least she is safe and always will be,"_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he quickly rushed forward to help out Kagome.

* * *

"This is the Higurashi shrine," the woman known as Sapphire noted as she walked all the way to the home that had been burnt down three years ago resulting in the death of an old man, a woman, and young boy.

The girl Kagome Higurashi had been the only survivor, but instead of accepting help from the government she wanted to soupport herself, even if it meant poverty. Sakura told her earlier that she suspecting Kagome had a child and she didn't want anyone else to know about it.

"And I am called a slut?" the girl asked herself as she walked across the chared ground on to the former property.

How dare her aunt come along and tell her how to live her life. All she needed was for her boyfriend Nekura to come back and everything would be well again, but just incase she would go out to the bar tonight and maybe find someone better. She had all her plans in order so why did Sakura treat her so badly?

"How strange," Sabree dully noted as she walked around more, "everything burned down, but yet a wooden well remains?"

She peered into the well that stuck out like a swore thumb. Something seemed strange about it. It was so dark as though it was a void that would suck her in.

"Obviously water wasn't kept in here," she kept saying to herself, "so why would this place ever need a well?"

"To hold your nightmares in," a dark malicous voice echoed off the walls of the well.

Sapphire quickly fell backwards. There was something in the well talking to her. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack. Finally she got her courage back and peered back inside. Was somebody stuck inside the well? And if they were maybe that person would owe her money for doing a good deed.

"Is anyone done there?" she called into the well listening to it echo.

There was no answer. Sapphire sighed. She must have just been imagining things. She turned around to leave when she heard a sound. Now something inside the well was moving.

"Is anyone done there hurt or something?" she asked again when she returned.

"Just bleeding," a voice finally answered.

"How did you get down there? I will help you."

"There seems to be a small ladder hidden under this moss."

Sakura looked to the dirty and mossy edge of the well to see that there was indeed a ladder. Once uncovered she carefully went over the edge and climbed down praying that the wood wouldn't break on her. Eventually she made it down.

"Good," the whispered.

"I can't see down here," Sabree stated as her hand fumbled through her pocket searching for her zippo lighter that glew flashy colors once opened, "hold on."

The well was then filled with a little bit of light. Enough to allow the woman to glance upon the male who needed to be rescued, he was indeed injured. The man was thin, pale, and had strange red eyes.

"Just get the strength to climb up this ladder and I will take care of you," Sapphire told him thinking about the first aid kit Sakura bought her.

"Very well," the man nodded as her dark bangs covered his face, "what is your name lass?"

"Sapphire," she told him, "but I am going by Sabree now, what is yours."

"Naraku."

(End of Chapter 17)

For all those who subscribed to my newsletter (which you can easily do by e-mailing me your screename, favorite fanfic of mine, and e-mail address) you can see that I kept my promise. I refused to update anything until Teen Blues was updated and now I have. I am sorry for my depressing notes, but here is finally your chapter. And the next chapter is going to be the last one of Teen Blues so it's almost over. And like I said…next time I go with something like Kikyo being Koinu's mother don't attack me and just wait for the next chapter.

Stoictimer: Yes take helpful criticism and not bad ones…and shot the bad ones on sight. Yay 10th grade highschool has turned me into a mean person.

Dark Inu Fan: It never had anything to do with what you wrote Inu, because you are my homie and you don't flame me, but everything you said in your review was true.

I would love to answer all your reviews because you all wrote a lot of long ones, but I am due at school in 10 minutes and I want to get this up today. I will come back to your guy's reviews and thank you all later about talking me out of deleting this fic, and I know some of you put similar ones on Shadow Filled Hearts so I will defintley answer them once I update that chapter which will be soon. Until then, Ja Ne


	22. Discontinued

I am typing this message from computer class to announce to everybody I can no longer countinue with my fanfics. I love every single one of them and all of you, but I don't have the internet anymore, or even a computer for that matter. So it is going to be a long time before I can ever countinue,  
TamashaToko 


	23. IMPORTANT

ULTIMATE NOTE YOU MUST READ

Lately i've been getting a lot of reviews asking about when Teen Blues will be finished, and I don't blame any of you for I would be pissed if I was a fan really dedicated to someone's story and then they ignore it while they work on other things. I could give you a number of excuses such as my job and all of that, but that wouldn't explain why I didn't write the chapter all the other chances I had, because i'm not going to lie, it's not like I was doing any homework during high school I was just being a lazy bum.

Okay, enough of me rambling I'll get to the point of what you want to hear. I WILL NOT FINISH THIS STORY, why? Because I don't know what to write, I really don't. I was exciting because a fan was going to finish it for me, but then I never heard from her again, so if anyone wants to take on this one chapter e-mail me at .

There is good news though, and that is that I will be writing the FIRST CHAPTER OF THE THIRD INSTALLMENT, because I had it in my head for a while and it should be very easy to produce and finish. One of the reasons I ignored Teen Blues is because if you look at all my stories as a whole starting from Baby Blues and a few very early ones i've deleted from this site but can still be found on Single Spark I have changed a lot when it comes to my grammar and writing style and sometimes when rereading Teen Blues or Baby Blues I would just cringe and lose my inspiration. It's much easier to work on something your confident with, so not only will there be a third installment that I will be much more dedicated to, but while rereading the other stories (and this time creating my own sparknotes so I don't have to go over them another thousand times to remember what in the hell i'm doing) I plan on revising the other stories, so plan on seeing new versions, and just to make up for the years i've ignored you guys I plan on putting reasons you should reread the stories, by putting new stuff in so you have something else to look forward to while I'm working on the other story. For those who will also find it of interest I will be doing the same with Marriage of Convenience and bringing back My Heart on Probation.

Though be warned I will only continue my efforts because of you guys, if I don't receive your soupport and reviews I will assume you are all uninterested therefore will not continue, so in this case it is very important all of you review what I give you and I really want feedback on what i'm suggesting. Tell me if what I'm doing is really a good idea or not and perhaps you could shape the fate of the characters by giving me suggestions and telling me what you want to see happen in the last installment and maybe something you want noted in the revised edition. After reading this please, every one of you drop an e-mail, a review, IM me, do something so I know there is interest. Every message matters to me, well except when all I get is 'update now' and to show how old this fic is I remember having to delete reviews saying Snape Kills Dumbledore. So yeah, once again, I want feedback from every one of you reading this message.

On that note there is something else I would like for you to add to your feedback, and what would that be? Why of course more feedback for I've been brewing an idea. Just because I haven't been updating as much as I use to doesn't mean i'm not still obsessed with these stories and Inuyasha in general, which is why i've thinking of combining it with my other dream, which is to work on a podcast of some sorts. This idea is still early in it's development, I don't know what this podcast is going to be yet, but i'm still on the idea of a Sess/Kag podcast that also talks about the other pairing and the series as well as fanfics. In order for me to invest in this idea though I need to know if there would be people interested in this idea so I know if it's worth my time, which is why all of you must contact me, that and if this idea comes a reality I need other people to do the podcast with me so i'm not just talking to myself, so if anyone wants to volunteer to help me out that would be great, and once again it is important that everyone give me there input. If I know I have at least twenty guaranteed listeners I will make this happen.

Thanks for taking the time to read this,

Tomika

PS. I'm serious all of you write me, I can check how many hits this message got. I will track you all down if you don't...and about the podcasting if you have a friend whose into Inuyasha or the pairing please get them to message me as well. All this information is very important.


	24. Burn No Matter What

Chapter 18

Burn- No Matter What

Many watched as their palace, their home, was burnt to a crisp. What with everyone being of a dog or wolf clan, everyone stayed until the very last piece of ash flew and disappeared in the wind. Everything seemed to be a deadly calm, and no one was as deathly calm as the lord who reigned over this land.

Thankfully, the great dog demon only suffered a wound in the chest and arm, and his mate was completely untouched save for a few coughing fits she had because of the smoke that had infiltrated her lungs. It had taken them all a while to get out of there, especially with all the fighting with Naraku in the dining room.

Koinu was in indecision. The woman he saw couldn't possibly be his mother. If she had been, than he'd have remembered her, right? Besides, he grew up with the mother he knows now. If it weren't for that, than he'd be lost, right? What gave that woman the right to claim him after all this time? If she had really wanted him, than he'd have been under her care a long time ago.

As for Miyori? Miyori sat in silence with her knees tucked up beneath her chin. Things were going to be quiet for a while. With Tsuin...gone...and her stuck with her father and supposed mother and brother, she wasn't sure what to think. Although it is true that she has come to terms with that fact that she really is a hanyou, it doesn't make up for the fact that she hadn't seen her mother since she was, well, an infant. She wanted to get to know her mother, she really did, but she couldn't just pick up the pieces when she had been gone since almost the time she had been born. She didn't know why she had to leave when she and Tsuin were born, and she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know. Fact was, she was here now.  
Kagome stood tall beside Sesshomaru. Ever since they all managed to get out of the now burning castle, she had wondered what his problem was. She still wanted to talk about an issue with him – why had he simply left her in a burning room like that? Why did he just "make his own exit"? Now that she thought about it, she was lucky her miko ability kicked in when they did because otherwise she'd be a pile of ashes by now. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Miyori crying, her head between her knees on the ground. She could see her son, Koinu, leaning behind her on one knee with a hand on her shoulder, trying to console her, but failing miserably. She could see so many youkai, dogs, wolves, even felines were there. They were all waiting for Sesshomaru's next orders. She supposed the next orders were going to be the most tense words any of them have ever heard.

But for now, they watched the castle burn in silence.

When the final ashes flew to the sky, Miyori finally stopped her weeping and sniffled, wiping at her face. Even though she was a fighter, a warrior, she was still a girl on the inside. She had her moments. She stood with Koinu's help and finally turned to her parents. "Father, Mother," she said quietly, unsure if she should have called that woman her mother or not, "what do we do now?"

Every youkai within the area heard her soft spoken question. It was the softest any of them had ever heard the young hanyou speak. They turned their attentions to the current rulers of the west. "The castle is now in ashes," Sesshomaru said with a strong, unwavering voice, "although we are currently without a home, we, the dog clan, have been under worse conditions before.

"I declare that if there are any relatives you have residing nearby, to stay with them. I ask that all who are willing, help repair the castle. All documents have a second recording deep within Razzmatazz Mountain," Sesshomaru stated as looked each one of them in the eye, "there will be many who will make the trip to gather them all for a third recording.

"Naraku has gotten the better of us this time," he said, changing the subject, actually admitting his defeat, "however, next time, we shall be prepared. Any and all who are willing, remain here at the castle, those who are unloyal and unwilling, may return to their families and never step foot within castle grounds again." That was all he said.

Kagome smirked but backed her mate up a hundred percent. If no youkai was willing to stay and help with the castle, then they were unloyal and were banished from the heart of the western domain. But if all were willing, then it showed their true loyalty. In a way, it reminds her of the good old days – the days of a cold-hearted ruler of the west. While her daughter threw her for a loop a second ago by calling her mother, she would stay strong. After all, she would prove to her son and daughter that she was their true mother, no matter what it took.

"Where shall we stay?" Miyori asked.

Kagome looked to her mate then. "Go to that village," Sesshomaru said.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"I will send for you when all is complete," Sesshomaru said. "You will be safe there."

Kagome gave her mate a worried glance. She knew this wasn't the time to disobey his orders, and she knew that if she went, Miyori and Koinu went with her, but Sesshomaru would remain behind. Kami only knew how long it would take to rebuild an entire castle from ashes. She knew that it was going to take some time, and it would definitely take a while for Sesshomaru to get back to her. She also knew that once that happened, then they would have to start all over again.

"I see," Kagome suddenly said with a smirk. "I suppose it's time that Miyori and Koinu meet their godparents."

"Godparents?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's a human term," Kagome said with a wave of her hand. She then reached over and onto her tip-toes, "Sesshomaru," she whispered into his ear. She knew she would have to speak fast and low so that others wouldn't hear, "Arigato, for everything. Just remember, I am your mate. I will always be by your side, even if we are apart. Please, don't take too long to come back to me."

Sesshomaru, sudden realization dawning on him, lowered his head and kissed her lips gently. "I will be there as soon as I can manage, love."

Kagome smiled and backed away. "Come, Miyori, Koinu," Kagome said, "we have a small journey to make."

Miyori bit her tongue. She had grown so used to back-mouthing this woman and having her way that she had nearly spat at her again. She knew that she would be spending some time with this woman as well as her supposed brother. Her father wouldn't just leave her with a stranger, so she supposed that if her father trusted her then she should as well.  
Kagome didn't dare look back. That would show her as weak to other demons. Not a single demon moved. They awaited their orders from Sesshomaru. Everyone understood the first lady must leave for protection – after all, even the youkai lord could only handle so much. Sesshomaru sighed and didn't watch his mate leave for a second time. At least this time, he knew, he would see her again.

A ghost of a smile traced his lips as Rin hugged him around the waist and ran after Kagome, taking her hand and walking side by side with her. Sesshomaru simply looked back at the ashes. Perhaps, there was hope in their future after all. Of course, until Naraku decides to show his face again. But next he will be waiting, and he will be ready.

In the back of Kagome's mind, she, too, would laying in wait. She would be prepared for anything. And even though the man had her son's face, she would stop him at all costs. She was going to fight alongside her mate. She was going to be strong for her family.

Yes, they would be a family again. No matter what.

(End)

Last Author's Note: I didn't write this final chapter, all thanks go to fanfic author and beta reader **XxInuKat369xX**

I had this fic on the dead list, well, it feels like another lifetime ago and in order to update I would have to reread and I just couldn't stomach it. My grammar is horrible. Back in 08 I thought about rewriting Baby Blues, but from Sesshoumaru's point of view, just so I could have a better version of Teen Blues, but at the same time something new for the readers.

This still might be something I consider doing in the future, but don't be too hopeful. I seem to go through a phase of loving fanfiction and then a longer phase of not updating anything.

I do have some recent fics on my profile if you'd like to check them out, and if you have a Tumblr blog I have actually run a comedy InuYasha blog the url is pinkarrowkagome so please drop me a line

Anyway I'm not the one who wrote this chapter so no more plugs for me, thank you xXInuKat369xX

And thank you readers and reviewers


End file.
